Ghost Whisperer
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: This power was not something I wanted, but it is not something I despise. It is there, it is in me, it is me, I cannot get rid of it and I have never tried to. Rated T for concepts children might not understand, violence, language. *OUTDATED STORY*
1. I am

**The main fiction for my OC's Dusk and Jeremy the Fox's, go to my profile to read up about them if your curious. I am very proud of this fiction, VERY proud. It should appeal to almost everyone except for those who don't like:**

**-Mythology (not THAT much anyway)**

**-God, religion, devil's, angels and heaven and hell theroies. Other than those, this should be a good read to most :D Please read and review!!!**

_This power was not something I wished for, but at the same time, it is not something I despise. It is there, it is in me, it is me, I cannot get rid of it, and I have never tried to. I accept who I am, I know what I have done, and what I want to do now. I am leaving this place, this place is indeed where I was born, it is my heritage...but, it is not where I wish to stay, where I wish to remain..._

Chilling. The air itself around him was dense, or so it seemed as his crystal pale silver eyes tried to pierce through it's glassy haze. Endless white. That was all he could see, nothing around him had a form anymore. He kept mentally thinking everything had to clear up eventually, fog had to end, like everything did, but it never seemed to. He walked, and kept walking until the fog seemed that it would never end, and all at once he wondered if this was a real reality. Had he even woke up that morning? Was this...all a dream? It could be, but all he knew was he kept walking, and going.

Then a noise reached his ears, a distant moaning, almost...soft words, from behind the blurry shapes that he could make out by squinting, he knew what this was now, and he closed his eyes, and concentrated. Everything at once became quiet and still, his legs stopped, and everything stood still. Like he had done it a million times, he opened his eyes with no emotion visible, and blinked. He was about fifty feet back from where a second ago, in the vision. Visions. He got them whenever spirits where close by, his tail also would twitch if it was a demonic presence, but this was no such case, simply a vision.

_I started getting visions when I was a young kit of about 4, I had seen a women enter my room, and a moment later she vanished and I was left where I had been a moment earlier. They happen in my mind, not physically, I believe the spirits know I am the only one who is able to easily communicate with them...and give me a sign, or message best they can to, hoping I can help them move on, or be it simply wish to talk to a living being I do not know..._

They could consist of almost anything, this time he had been walking through the same meadow only a little ahead of his present position...but had seen and heard the voices. The voices of the spirits. As his eyes scanned the area, he saw them. As the mist was finally giving a little, gravestones, a lot of them. A gloomy gray color, various cracks and pieces missing from weather over the years, some had graffiti on them. He looked around slowly, shaking his head.

"...So many souls unrested, by a simple act..." He strode quietly across into the graveyard, opening and closing the metal squeaking doors slowly. As he entered the gateway he stopped, and closed his eyes, he opened them once again, and a horrid sight awaited him. Corpses, tons of them, but not fully solid, floating above ground like horrific images from a projector. Some, the reason of death was obvious, severed limbs led to blood lose, but some had died by something of most likely along the lines of stroke. All at first seemed to not notice him, not notice that he was different then the rest, that he could see them, and even interact with them. His heart leaped a little, as a women suddenly appeared right in front of him, only a foot from his face. She had dark pale wrinkled skin, an old wedding dress, long bony fingers and no eyes, only sockets. He was used to it, and calmed down, still a blank face.

She...starred at him for a long while, noticing he was starring right into her empty eyes.

_I have seen my fair share of her kind of eyes...her look of renewed hope, hope that can end her nightmare of being where she is that I can only dream of what must be like._

"_...You can see us?" _Her voice was quiet, but scratchy.

"...I can." She, by her mouth gaping and hearing her gasp, she was shocked. As this happened, more and more seemed to catch on, and gathered around the ghost white fox. As they all starred at him, he sighed.

"...I am able to see all of you, I have a rare ability to see you. I know you need help, and I can help you move on." He smiled, seeing the looks of joy on their faces, and all at once they came up to him, asking him things, some attempted to hug him, and others swore he was an angel sent from heaven itself to get them. He smiled and reassured them, that he was simply a fox, a mortal fox, who had a rare ability. He eventually stepped back and managed to calm the excitement. "Listen now...I'm going to preform a ritual, and all of you will be freed from our plane of existence, and move on." from what he gathered they would all be crying. He could only imagine what it was like, to wander this world for hundreds of years, with no one but a few select others to interact with, and nothing to live for...because their was nothing to live for.

_Those words...I have spoken so many times, so many I cannot recall how many I have. Yet I never lose the feeling of happiness and warmth I feel when releasing lost souls, freeing them and sending them to the proper place, where they deserve, where they belong._

He took a large, deep breathe, cleansing him of any stress and emotions. He sat himself on the dark cold ground, taking his hands and placing them together into a sign of prayer. The spirits remained silent, still all around him though. As he focused, their was a sudden aurora around his white body, a blue color. (picture the chakra from Naruto) As it focused onto the environment, his hands separated, and he shoved them out to either side of him, keeping his eyes closed tightly, like he needed to. A familiar sound reached his ears. The sound...the sound he loved to hear but could never be allowed to see. The portal. He had the ability, and power to transfer souls from one plane of existence to the next, the last. However, if he ever opened his eyes during this time, the portal would close and he would not be able to do it again for an entire day.

_How my imagination has wondered what it might look like, a large golden gate to a simple white light, I've though every one. All I know is the sound of their rejoice, and the sound of the portal coming and going. They thank me, oh how they thank me. A saint, a angel from heaven itself, God incarnate. Everything. I wish I could see their faces, I know inside what it looks like, but the real thing would be so much more rewarding. I say your welcome, and that I'm just doing what I think is right. _

"_Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You're an angel! An angel on Mobius!" _I smiled and shook my head, knowing I could never hold the portal for very long.

"No, No I'm not...I..." He stopped, and heard them all sniffling, come crying and others full out bawling, he started to have to strain. "...Go now!...I can't hold it for very long..." He knew they heard, for he felt them vanishing from his inner radar, less and less, until all but one were left. He dared not open his eyes, but a voice stopped him, from calling out to make it go on through.

"_...Thank you...mr..." _A girl, no more than 7, was by the sound in front of the portal. _"...I can see my mommy and daddy again?" _He nodded, sweat dripping off his brow, as his T shaped stance began to shake.

"Yes! But you have to go now!" He didn't hear a response, and felt she was still in the area. He got desperate, only a couple more seconds and it would close...

Then a sensation surrounded him, and he gasped, and almost opened his eyes, but stopped himself in the nick of time. A hug. He could feel someones arms around him, small arms, and gentle arms. He stopped shaking for a moment, and nothing seemed to move. A moment later, in his large triangular ear, he heard softly.

"_...You're a nice man..." _He felt the feeling disappear, and soon her presence followed, as the portal sounded of with a bang. A gave a large sigh, as his hands fell limply to his side, burning with tiredness. He then opened his eyes, and saw the empty graveyard, and thankfully, it was empty, except him. He lowered his head and sat, regaining his strength.

_That time...I will always wonder what she looked like, and I will always remember her voice, for the rest of my life._

He again opened his eyes and stood slowly. He smiled to himself, starring at the space where he was sure the portal had appeared. After a long silence, he turned and headed back out of the grave. As he walked out of the gate, he closed it gently and slowly, and continued down the path, which he noticed now, had cleared of the impenetrable fog he had encountered into the grave to have vanished.

_This is my gift. I use to think it was a birth defect, but I know better now. I now know this gift was given to me to help and give the spirits a chance for the happiness they deserve. I cannot think of anything more wonderful than knowing...that you have freed spirits who's faith had been lost hundreds...maybe, a thousand years ago. I have no regrets, and I continue to wander around, sometimes with or without a purpose, enjoying this planet to it's fullest, and freeing as many trapped spirits from our realm as I can. _

_As I said, this power was not something I wished for, but at the same time, it is not something I despise. It is there, it is in me, it is me, I cannot get rid of it, and I have never tried to. _

**I am truly proud of this story, because i think it's one of the best i've ever written, so please read and review, and tune in for updates until it's finally finished :)**


	2. For my Memories

_I don't pretend to understand them, I don't need to, because I know, from a look, just one glance, and I know. I have seen the sins and pasts of thousands, by one glance, as we pass on a street, as I watch them in a subway, or even from a far. It's another power of mine, as well as being a medium, I am an advanced psychic if you will. When I was a kid, I was called a freak, a weirdo, because I knew people better then they knew themselves, from one glance. _

Soft footsteps, seemed to echo through the darkness, it was near midnight, and almost pitch black out. Yet the eighteen year old fox kept a simple pace as he walked through the fog down the invisible road laid out somewhere in front of him. He didn't care about the things moving in the shadows mere feet away from him at times, because his eyes were fixated on the ground. All at once, he was lost in thoughts, until he was no longer in the middle of that forest, but in a warm, soft house. Sitting on a white and blue bed, like himself, with the sun beating through his window.

--

All he saw was blackness, and felt his legs in a strange position, he opened his eyes and shook his head. He was in a bright room, with a closet not too far to his left, and along that same wall farther from it was a door that led to the hallway, which he could see partially from his spot on the bed. A drawer was placed on the other side of the room, which had a lot of miscellaneous papers scattered about on it's surface. He continued scanning it, and looked down, finding it weird he wasn't wearing anything, or, well in other words not his shoes socks and gloves. His ears then sensed someone coming, and he turned and smiled brightly.

"_Hey Dusk, can we go to the park!? I wanna try out my new Frisbee!" _A young, seven year old kit said brightly, carrying a red and yellow Frisbee with him, and showing the fox that was twice as old as him. Dusk smiled and nodded.

"_Sure, in a little while, I need to check some stuff on my computer first."_ He got up, and took a silver laptop off his table and laid back down on his bed, turning it on and lazily stretching out on his back. His head barely even on a pillow. The young kit frowned a little, not liking to wait because of his age, and got onto the bed as well, watching. Dusk's light gray eyes glanced next to him, as his little brother watched bordly what he was doing. He opened Yahoo! Mail, and the kit blinked at the messages.

"_Who are those people? Where are they from?"_ Dusk smiled, he loved his brother more than anything in the world, and they got along so well.

"_Umm, most are messages from my friends."_ He simply watched his cute face, and could huggle him for it.

"_Like, real ones?"_

"_Yeah, their all real people, just some I don't know in person."_ The fox gave him a look._ "Oh trust me, once you get older you'll have tons of internet friends as well."_ Jeremy shook his head stubbornly.

"_Nu uh, all my friends are gonna be real ones."_ The fox sighed, annoyed at the cub's constant need to do the opposite of everything he did. It was an improvement over wanting to do everything though...that was annoying too.

--

A flash and he was again walking through the fog, looking at his even paced footsteps. His eyes remained motionless, as they were kept there, as he pulled one precious memory of his brother out of the depths of his mind one after the other.

--

"_Hey...Dusk!" _

"_Hey, it's okay I'm not going to let you go!"_ Dusk smiled, enjoying the praise of being a loving big brother in the eyes of the other, adults around him, as he held his smaller fox brother by under his arms, sitting on the edge of the pool. The smaller kit squirmed in his grip, not wanting to go in the water. Dusk could hear nearby parents smiling and going "awww" or "Isn't that cute? He's teaching him how to swim." Dusk couldn't feel more proud, and then jumped with the kit got his footing and clung to him, keeping his feet out of the water. _"Hey, come on buddy, it's just water, it won't hurt you!" _

"_Bu-...but what if you slip or I slip? What if I drown?" _Dusk nuzzled his head, which brought even more "awww's!" from the nearby people training their own kids.

"_Your not gonna drown, you'll be fine, I'm right here."_

--

"...I'm not right there anymore..." He said into the cold air blankly, no one answering him. "...When you needed me most...I let you down...". Again he let himself loose his mind to his memories.

--

"_...Dusk...t-the..b-bush moved!" _Dusk was never scared of the dark, unlike most kids on Halloween even less. He wasn't wearing anything, being almost 15 he didn't trick or treat anymore, but he always took Jeremy out for it. The little kit was dressed as a ghost, he had been curious after seeing "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown" (don't ask) and had wanted to put in a sheet with two eye holes and try it out. It worked, and made Dusk smile. The older fox felt his tails being held on to from behind and he smiled.

"_It did?" _Jeremy nodded scaredly. Dusk just smiled._ "Maybe it was the tickle monster!"_ Jeremy instantly backed away, and Dusk heard him giggling under his sheet.

"_Hehhehehe, no way! He only comes right before bedtime!"_ (awwww)

--

Dusk smiled, and he watched his younger self it faded again, and he again was alone. Alone, ever since three and a half years ago, when the tragedy happened. His next memory was the saddest of all of them, and the one that haunted him and would keep haunting him until he found him.

_--_

"_Dusk! What's happening!?" _Dusk didn't know, all he knew was that it was war. He dashed down the streets with Jeremy right next to him, explosions occurring every couple of seconds, from somewhere. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, with the two of them alive. From what he gathered it was someone named "Dr. Robotnik" someone he couldn't pin point, but ha heard his name, from spirits, how they were killed by him, mercilessly killed and slaughtered by the "tyrant". He turned an alleyway, with the fox holding his hand. They hid behind a trash bin, as they heard robots stomp by. Dusk had a single sweat drop on his bang, hoping to god they didn't see them. After a minute, Jeremy unwillingly made a soft whimper, and Dusk went wide eyed, as a robot turned suddenly and saw them. He grabbed the fox and ran again, down the dark alleyways, and like a maze eventually hit a dead end. His heart sank, and he turned to see at least ten of the robots approaching them. Jeremy whimpered and curled into a ball, as Dusk growled.

"_You are under arrest."_One robot said. Dusk growled menacingly.

"_What the hell for!?"_

"_No questions asked..." _The robot's armed defense of guns were suddenly pointed up, as both fox's went wide eyed. _"Surrender now, their is no escape." _Dusk stood a little frozen, but upon the soft whimpering of the other fox he acted quickly, in a way he never would of normally.

--

The next bit's and pieces of the memory were harder to remember, except for the outcome. All he knew...was that he had attacked them, destroyed at least four or five, and then one grabbed hold of him...and he watched.

--

He watched his brother get seized by another robot, kicking and screaming, not in a tantrum but in fear and tears. Dusk tried. He kicked and writhed, yelling and cursing, but several other robots assisted the first to hold him. He watched as Jeremy was carried around the corner, and out of sight, his yells and cries for Dusk still ringing in his ears. The fox felt so incredibly angry. Rage, hatred, anger, and most of all revenge on them for daring to do this. IN a sudden burst, there was a flash and all four robots were sent crashing into the walls of the alleyway, breaking and turning off. Dusk remembered, running, hoping he could make it. Knowing he had to make it, otherwise...

He had run around the corner, and the sight he saw was a painting that had gotten only more detailed as time passed in the kitsune's head. The robot flying off, carrying the fox who was screaming and crying to his fullest, his eyes begging for Dusk, now more than 100 feet away...150...200...

He also remembered the small and very short chase he had done, desperately trying to somehow catch up, but it never worked. The screaming faded off into the distance, as he watched and also knew where he was being taken. He fell, not feeling anything, nothing at all anywhere, all empty, and full of sadness, fear, anger, and revenge.

--

"...Your face...Jeremy...I'll always remember..." He stopped walking, finally, after all this time, he had reached his goal. He had left it, and had not gone to it, for it had been to far away at the time...and by the time he got there he knew it was only going to be sadness that filled his heart...even more. So he had left, and trained, trained his mind, his body, his soul and being. Now at the immense power he possessed, a strong thirst for the revenge he had waited for so long. Before him stood the immense metal building, the towers, the smokestacks, the robots, the smoke. Robotnik's fortress. His fur blew in the cold wind, as the smell of hot smoke filled his lungs. His eyes remained motionless, starring at the building that was designed to resemble the Doctor's face. His silver eyes glistened in the firelight, and he growled softly. "...God speaks Dr. Robotnik..."

**It's soon to begin...**

**For all who got a message saying "NEW STORY FROM ULTIMATESONICFAN1!" saying "How it Should of Been". I took it off because it wouldn't make sense and would kill the drama. So I'm putting ti up once this story has progressed a little...Zachary W knows what I'm going on about, ask him XD. **


	3. Revenge not Needed

_God forgives everyone, no matter the race, no matter the color, no matter the sin, he forgives all. If you confide in him and trust him, and accept him he shall forgive. I...am finding it incredibly hard to forgive this waste of skin. Taking my brother...my life away from me,and without a second thought, turning him into a robot...I'm deeply sorry lord...and I know this temptation is a sin...but he must pay..._

The round, blue spectacles seemed to be the only shining thing in the entire area. Everything was a dark red color, thanks to the heat and fire used in the creation of his never ending robot army. As the sound of metal being formed into armor, weapons being made functional by machines and the third sound was not that of machinery, but was just as cold.

"It doesn't matter what the amount is! I want those swat bots optional and ready to fight by tomorrow!" A large, round man was yelling, seated upon a large thrown like chair, that overlooked the process. A metallic robot that floated and bowed at the steps answered.

"_But sir, it is impossible, it just can't be done in that amount of time." _Dr. Ivo Robotnik looked to a word pissed.

"I don't care! I want it done NOW!!" A large something was thrown at the robot, and hit it in the head. It didn't budge, but bowed and left quickly.

--

He walked normally, still in his normal walking pose, but his face, was anything describable but normal. Anger didn't do it justice, but it was hidden behind his blank expression as he walked casually down the alleyways of the maze of the fortress, two swat bots were visible ahead. He growled internally, but kept his pace steady. Two pairs or red visors turned and got into fighting poses.

"_Stop. Ha-"_ Before they could even finish, in a lightning fast movement, in the blink of an eye, both were thrown against the wall, shattering into multiple pieces from the force of the impact. Both fell hissing to the floor, as the fox simply walked past them, still at his pace.

--

The doors again opened, another swat bot approaching the throne of the man.

"What is it!?" The black robot knelled and spoke.

"_There has been a disturbance in sector 8B..."_ Robotnik got interested.

"Oh! Is there now? Who is our little friend?" The man obviously thought it was that annoying, fast blue hedgehog, Sonic. The robot starred at him for a moment before continuing.

"_...Sensors indicate it is not Sonic."_ The scientist looked a little surprised but not un-happy.

"Another freedom Fighter?"

"_We are not sure yet."  
_"Well then...maybe you should...I dunno...STOP JABBERING TO ME AND GO FIND OUT!!"

"_Yes sir..."_ The robot left, no doubt gathering more forces and finding the disturbance. Robotnik leaned back in his chair, smirking.

"Hmmm, not Sonic eh? Then who in their right mind would infiltrate my base?"

--

A deafening explosion reached the nearby robots sensors, as they turned and ran towards it. As they reached it the instantly aimed their blasters and waited in battle positions.

"_...Come out and put your hands up, you are under arrest."_ The fire cleared enough to show a black silhouette of a tall fox, with eyes that you could see even in the flames.

"...Just try..." As he said his statement in a low evil voice, all twenty robots began firing their lasers at the shape, and seemed to be hitting him. As the figure moved out of the flames and into the open air, something shocking reached their motherboards. A invisible, see through orb seemed to surround the fox, as every laser bounced off him, and flew in a random direction. They, not knowing what was happening kept firing, which got a scoff from the fox. "Pathetic." In one movement of his eyes, all of them were thrusted backwards, at a speed of at least 100 mph. Every one ricocheting off the wall, broke and beyond repair.

--

"_Sir...the threat had defeated all troops set against him, he is now in the factory."_ Robotnik leaned forward in his chair, looking disbelieved.

"WHAT!?" He walked down hallway after hallway, robots being flung in random directions as he went, being repelled of his energy. Thanks to a security camera, the doctor finally saw what was disrupting his work. He frowned and made an annoyed groan at him daintily walking in so easily.

"Rrrrrr! Catch him! Immediately!" The robots in the room nodded and ran off.

--

He was close. Only a floor to go, and everything was easy. More robots, more but still no match for him. This time they were approaching from every direction, guns blasting. Dusk growled once more, clenching his fists.

"...I've just about had it with you!" He crossed both arms across themselves in a large X in front of himself, and the ground beneath began to shake, making the robots confused. In a single instant, he flung both out to either side of him, making the entire ground down all four hallways he stood at the meeting off collapse, sending almost one hundred robots falling thirty feet. He leaped at the last second, and grabbed onto a bar. "Nnnn!" He looked around, and spotted an air vent, and smirked.

--

"...What...is that sound?" Dr. Robotnik said to no one in particular, spying the ceiling and hearing something coming closer, then he gasped. "The air vents! You IDIOTS HE'S IN THE AIR-AHHH!" The fat man fell backwards forcefully into his chair, as a single hand pointed out from the outlet from an air vent across the room, pointing at him, and having just shoved him with it's powers. Dusk's voice sounded incredibly angry, but calm all at once.

"...No robots are helping you." He lept like a cat down from the vent and landed on floor, on all fours, then he stood coolly. Robotnik blinked several times, then stood at his thrown and cleared his throat, looking the fox over.

"...well well well, actually an adult trying to stop me this time? It's usually teenage brats. Although...you do look about eighteen, so still technically a brat!-OOPH!" His head collided once more with the chairs stone back, as Dusk held out his hand straight, and advanced forward slowly, not taking his eyes of him for an instant, both filled with hatred for the man.

"...You're in no position to be calling me anything, your robots can't help and you can't defend yourself at all." Robotnik snickered.

"You'd be surprised boy." Dusk scoffed.

"Then why send your tinker toys out to do the work? Oh, that's right, because you sit here on your ass all day not lifting a finger!" Robotnik's own voice lowered in annoyance.

"...Watch your tone with m-ACKK!" Once more he was forced back, but this time he was being pinned there by the invisible force.

"...You are in no position to be demanding how I speak to you..." Robotnik made a gasping noise, as Dusk was now at the foot of the steps. Just as Dusk's adrenaline rushed from squeezing the life out of the horrible tyrant, the door burst open. Both turned and blinked, as a swat bot ran in, yelling something.

"_Sir, there is a disturbance...!" _The robot instantly raised his arm gun at Dusk the second upon seeing him, Dusk didn't move, kept starring at the man he was holding.

"Rrrr! I am very well aware of this disturbance!" Robotnik exclaimed, but the robot stood pointing it.

"_...No sir...this means there are two disturbances..."_ Robotnik seethed.

"...What!? What do you MEAN two!?"

--

They panted heavily, in shape no doubt, but dealing with traps and obstacles, and not to mention the seemingly never ending robot army of Dr. Robotnik was not easily done, no matter how fit you were. There were four of them, one a brown bear, wearing a training sort of jumpsuit, and a utility belt. One was a yellow female tigress, wearing a torn red top with blue pant jeans. A third was a jackal, the meanest of them in appearance, not needing anything but stained jeans and evil looking green eyes. The final, was a white fox, also only wearing blue pant jeans, with no top, making his chest bring out the toughness that was casual for a male freedom fighter his age.

As they got to a corridor, they stopped, the fox holding up a signal sign with his hand but not even looking at them, instead around the corner. As he turned he nodded seriously and they moved on, down the hallway, until meeting the enemies they had been waiting for. Jeremy the fox smirked cockily, turning to his fellow teammates.

"Alright, let's show these losers what true Freedom Fighters are made of!"


	4. You are

_...Another disturbance?..._

Robotnik growled and flailed meaninglessly in the air as Dusk starred at the robot now. His eyes fixated.

"What disturbance?" The robot aimed more and got ready to attack.

"_No talking...release the doctor." _Dusk rolled his eyes and the robot exploded in another moment. He turned back to the man.

"...I can sense...something...it feels like...him." Robotnik frowned.

"Who? What are you babbling about!?" Dusk's eyes were cold again, as he frowned.

"...You know how I'm talking about."

"...I do?" The fox growled.

"Don't play stupid fatman it'll get you killed!" Robotnik got angry himself.

"I am not playing anything! I have no idea who you are or WHY your here attacking me and my minions!" Dusk blinked, but then scowled.

"You took a small silver fox from one of the towns you went "recruiting" for four years ago...that fox was my little brother, that's why I'm going to make you pay." Robotnik blinked confused, and trying to call back memories of that time, then as something hit him he gasped.

"Ohhhhhh...you mean...Jeremy?" Dusk growled and the grip tightened.

"...Yes..." Robotnik could barely speak now.

"Yes, I did capture him fox, but I was never able to join him to my family..." Dusk's eyes widened, and the scene went to the said fox running with his comrades, getting closer and closer to Dusk's and the doctors own location, as Robotnik spoke.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean that the brat was able to escape." Jeremy jumped, made a cartwheel over a robot and kicked it hard in the back of the head, sending it to the ground. He smirked and landed, and they went on.

"...No...it...couldn't be..."

"I lie many times fox, but I would honestly gain nothing by lying and telling you he is dead, judging by your temper that would get me strangled." The fox again made a stunning acrobatic move and defeated three robots at once, making their lasers blast each other in unison, as they reached the final hallway, running towards the throne room.

"No...it isn't...could he..."

"Come on guys! Almost there!" The fox exclaimed excitedly, as the doors where in sight.

"...Could he...really be..." The fox and the boar at once reached the doors and threw their weight against it, as Dusk was able to finish his thought. "...Alive?..." There was a loud bang, and both people in the room turned to see four creatures, all entering and blasting two robots that had been frozen by Dusk's powers. Jeremy smirked, seeing Robotnik and walked forward, still not seeing the whole scene clearly yet through his action packed mind.

"Alright Robotnik! This is the-..." Everything was silent, as Jeremy blinked and store at the person holding the man up above the ground. The three team members were for a better word clueless, for they had no idea yet what was going on. The female tigress then asked in a feminine but hard voice.

"...Jeremy, are you okay?..." All at once, Robotnik was dropped, as well as the weapon, and both hit the floor. As both boys could only gape at the other in front of them. Dusk was the first to speak, his voice was now uneven, overtaken by unimaginable emotions, it sounded as if his voice was cracking, as tears began to stroll down his face.

"...Jeremy?..." Jeremy was basically the same, sobbing in his voice.

"...It's...you..." Dusk nodded, as he instinctively leaned down a bit and held out his arms. Jeremy could only make a loud sob, before sprinting forward, and into the arms of the fox. "(loud sob) DU-DUSK!" The fox cried into his brother's soft chest fur, as said fox was not much better off than he was.

"...It's...it-its okay buddy...every thing's fine..." Dusk simply couldn't believe it, and he didn't say anything for the next few lines, as he just took the time to hold his brother like he had last four years ago.

"Y-you! Your alive!" Dusk stroked the kit's head, as he rested his own face into the soft fur.

"...Of course I am...I...couldn't leave you behind...ever." All watched their moment, until Robotnik interrupted, as always.

"...Well, this has been nice, but I really should be-"

"I don't think so..." He blinked, as the other three creatures were now holding their weapons to his bulbous nose. "...Your not going anywhere..." Robotnik looked aghast, and pretty unsure how he was to get out of this one.

--

(2 days later)

--

The following two following days were ones the plant Mobius had been waiting for for a long time. Robotnik was thrown in jail for the rest of his life, thanks to the unspeakable crimes he had committed against the planet. Similar to Counte Vlicher and his extermination of the cat race, Robotnik was charged with crimes against Moanity (XD). His base was immediately destroyed, and Mobotropolis began to be rebuilt to it's once former glory. Unlike everyone thought, it was not Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat the tyrant, but a silver fox named Dusk and a small group of freedom fighters that no one really knew anyway. News was still floating around of Robotnik's defeat, and was just reaching the other side of the planet. Soon the entire race could breathe a sigh of relief, as a new age, a golden age began.

Dusk, after discovering his brother was not dead, not roboticised, and in fact had only gotten three times in shape from when he last saw him, was a very excited fox. With Robotnik gone, the only question that remained was what would Jeremy do? Stay with the his newly made friends, and his new "family" or go back with his long lost brother?

--

"...Well, it's your choice Jeremy, we...don't want you to leave, but your brother is more important." The tigress said slowly, as Jeremy sat with his head in his hands, rubbing it over and over again thinking hard. Dusk stood tall and silently in the groups "formal" base. Basically a small dug-out underground base. The fox kept starring at the young fox, and had been for the last two days, apparently not getting enough of him for the last 4 years made him want a rush now. Jeremy eventually looked up, sighing heavily, with his not so "cute and cuddly" voice anymore.

"...I don't know guys, I really want to be with Dusk. I don't want to say good-bye to you guys either though...I mean, we've been through so much..." The three of his friends sat beside him, the two on either side putting their arm around him.

"It ain't goodbye mate." The jackal, obviously from the Australian part of Mobius. "We'll stay in touch, and besides, once we find were the bloody hell or' parents are, we'll come and find ya!" The fox gave a slight nod, before standing up.

"...Yeah...well..." He looked back and up, at Dusk who was, for once in a long time smiling at him thoughtfully. Another sigh, and the fox faced his three comrades, who stood as well. "I...guess, this is goodbye for now guys..." The tigress instantly rushed forward and hugged him. He returned it chuckling.

"I'll miss you Jeremy..." The fox nodded and smiled.

"Me too Sharon..." Dusk got up from his leaning pose he had taken up from the wall, seeing they were about to leave. After several hugs, high fives and suck, the fox turned away and back at Dusk, who smiled.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy looked back at the others, all smiling and Sharon with tears in her eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"...Yeah." Dusk nodded and began coolly heading towards the door that lead up into the sunlight. Jeremy slowly followed, waving back at his friends, silently vowing that they'd all meet again soon.

--

The way out was short, as only about a half a mile of walking and Dusk sat upon a stump, putting one hand over his knee, which was resting on the side of it. He store at the younger fox, still smiling. Jeremy also smiled, but a little confused.

"...Yeah? What is it? Why'd we stop?" Dusk took a deep breath as he looked down, before looking back up.

"Well one, we have no where to go, I haven't had a place to live since I lost you and you've been living in an ant hole." Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, promptly sat and smirked.

"Alright...so then what do we do?" Silence ruled as Dusk looked up into the sky, and the wind blew his fur gently.

"Well now is a better time than any...we need to discuss few things..." Jeremy looked even more confused, as he watched his brothers face, hoping to get a clue to what was going on.

**LOL Well I'll explain a few things.**

**1: I rushed this, this is a sort of linking chapter. That is why they said goodbye and stuff so quickly, not to mention I skipped 2 days. **

**2: I have gotten Robotnik out of the picture, this is not the end at all, it is the beginning of a saga...sort of. A new enemy more terrifying than Robotnik is going to emerge soon.**

**3: Starting now, every once in a while I'll have some religious stuff...I am in no way trying to make people think it's better than Evolution or whatever. I was brought to church since 7, I'm 15. Frankly Creation makes more sense to me than Evolution does. I am NOT starting ANY arguments over that by the way.**

**4: the next chapter inpaticular is all relgious things...so if you know, I dunno, I'm just saying...**


	5. Opened Doors

Dark, evil, malicious eyes. So full of hate and evil that fear was absolute the minute you gazed into them. Nothingness, nothing could penetrate the stare, nothing could escape it's power. Clenched hands, scared eyes, lightning flashed out as it lifted his body off the ground. A wicked grin, with evil purple orbs. In one motion, a loud ringing crack, and his neck slumped motionlessly. There was a long silence, as rain began to fall, hitting the fur of the dark forms. A voice, so none caring and sadistic that it was unearthly.

"So weak, a pity." It tossed the corpse to the wet and hard ground, before turning to the whimpering sound near it. A young child, a chipmunk of about nine or so years old, cowering, shivering in the corner of the ally. Her scared eyes pleaded, but no mercy could be shown, for it was incapable of it. It turned, fangs in the same wicked grin, as each step it took brought the child's whimpering and crying higher. It stopped, the rain falling from the heavens and running down it's body as it starred down, waiting for her to break.

"...Stop it! Go away!" It's eyes flared and she was thrown upward, to where it's hand caught her by her throat, just like the older being. She began bawling, filling the air with her screams of fear, but it was no use, the rain, the wind, the thunder and lightning, it was just another part of the storm.

"Go away?...Where's the fun in that?" It's grip tightened, and the girls voice, life distinguished. It's eyes grew larger every second she approached death. "I'm here for a very important errand, and my master won't like it if I don't complete it." Her eyes soon clenched, as it stopped squeezing, and just stood, letting her suffocate and squirm for air. She tried to cry, so much fear, not being able to scream for help, cry or even speak, and now breathe. It's grin was now a horrific one, as if it thrived off seeing it, it's large bushy tail twitched in the rain's fall. "Death isn't so bad, your friend will be there..." It's cold empty eyes looked towards the motionless corpse, then back. "And your family soon enough." She soon gasped desperately for a breathe, but none came. "...That's it...just let go." Another flash of light, and she too became motionless, as the fox closed it's eyes, and gave a sigh. Hand still outstretched, it dropped the body to the already soaking ground. It stood, above the two dead, as the distant sound of sirens could be heard coming closer to it's location. A insane chuckle, and soon blue and red lights filled the ally, illuminating it's body. A fox. It's fur was a deep obsidian, he wore the custom gloves and dark jade colored shoes. The sound of guns being cocked filled the air, and soon voices as well.

"Put your hands up! Get against the wall!" A loud, echoing laugh chilled the night, as a final flash of lightning covered the sky, and it was gone. The policemen stood, gaping, and some even shaken, by the mer presence of the creature. They lowered their weapons, and looked at one another, each looking as if they had all seen a ghost.

**And evil amerges from the shadow's, soon to wreck havoc on the world.**


	6. Briefing and Leave

He gasped, flying up from his bed in a sweat, looking around and seeing the room quiet, and empty. He took a deep breathe, and looked at the clock, it read 2:48. he sighed again, falling back onto the pillow and starring at the ceiling, wondering what that feeling was. That feeling, it was the same as before, he knew it. If he was back, then the fox had something to worry about. After forcing himself to leave the pleasuring feeling of his soft bed, he got up and stretched, looking around. He broke in his muscles, only bothered putting his socks and shoes on, then slowly headed out into the small living room. This apartment wasn't permanent but it would have to do until Dusk could find a half decent house. As he entered the room, the TV was on, and on MTV, but there was no sign of Jeremy anywhere. Dusk's eyebrow raised, sensing the fox near him.

"...Jeremy?..." He walked to the bathroom, and looked in and smiled. He was for a better word admiring himself in the mirror, checking over his abs, and muscles, which were hidden under his fur anyway but still. Dusk smirked and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to turn. He soon did and jumped, eyes widening and backing up into the sink a little.

"Oh! Uhh, what did you want? What are you doing? Haven't you heard of knocking!?" Dusk laughed out loud and was about to go on with teasing him about it, but just at that moment the phone rang from the living room. Dusk raised an eyebrow, wondering who would be calling them, and went into the room and picked it up.

"Hello?" He instantly could tell from her voice what this was about, although not knowing her voice.

"H-hello? Is this, uhh, are you Dusk?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" The women on the other end sounded about in her early thirties and she gave a sigh of relief or maybe of something else.

"I called because, our family has just moved into out new house, and, well, strange things have been going on." Dusk sat at the small table the phone stood over and began writing things down.

"Ahhh, alright, what's your name?"

"Allison Cooper, myself, my two sons and I have just moved in."

"And, how long ago did you start having experiences?" Her voice was less shaky then it was a second ago, as she went on.

"About a week ago, my son was the first to start having them, he said that he saw a black figure in his room, by his window." Dusk frowned.

"...I see." By now, Jeremy had come out of the bathroom and was making signs for Dusk to tell him who it was, Dusk just shook his head at him. This only made the smaller fox roll his eyes and go off to his TV shows again. His attention was brought back to the phone.

"So, could you please come and see what's going on? I've read about you, and it says your able to get rid of spirits as well?" She sounded hopeful, and even though she couldn't see he nodded.

"I can, but I'll need to come and take a look first, to see what kind of presence it is."

"Oh, alright, whens the soonest you're available?" He smiled, this next part was something the client always was surprised about.

"As soon as you'd like me to be there." She stuttered a little, surprised and excited to an extent as well.

"O-oh r-really? That fast? You don't have other appointments?" He chuckled.

"No actually things have been very quiet lately, I just discovered my brother a while ago so I've been on a vacation sort of. Most don't know I'm back yet,so you called just in time I suppose." She again sounded happy.

"Oh well that's wonderful! Please come over as soon as you can!" He nodded, taking a pen.

"Where do you live?" Jeremy was now interested, after hearing the "presence" he knew it was someone calling him to go and exterminate a ghost. This intrigued him, he had never really seen a ghost, he had seen Dusk talking to them hundreds of times, but never the real thing. After another minute the older fox stood up straighter, his eyes widening.

"Wow, that's not far from here...I could be there in the next hour or so." Jeremy blinked, that close? That rarely ever happened. "...Alright, I'll leave right away, thank you." the phone hung up, and the fox gave a sigh and stood up, stretching and then smiling at the fox on the couch, who was looking at him from the end of it.

"A case?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"...Do you...want to come?" Jeremy looked over and looked like he was thinking.

"Are the ghosts going to be demons or just, ghosts?"

"I don't know, she said she heard he son say he saw a black figure, that points a little more towards demonic but it's in no way certain." He turned, but stopped and turned again, smiling affectionately at him. "Besides, demon or not I'd protect you with my life, you know that." Jeremy linked and couldn't help but also nodding, and turning away and looking at the ground. Dusk could of sworn he saw him blush.

"Yeah I'll go." Dusk smiled, actually a little excited himself, as he was sure that Jeremy also felt, that the two of them got to go and do a haunting investigation together for the first time ever. Dusk opened his own business at sixteen and half, but business never picked up until he was seventeen, apparently people thought he would be too immature and inexperienced at sixteen.

"Alright then, come on, put your stuff on, we're leaving, like, now." They both chuckled and the fox put his things on, as Dusk grabbed a note pad and a piece of paper, the only thing he ever needed on an investigation, all ghost detecting, capturing and identifying equipment ever made was all in his body. The paper was only for notes about the case in case he needed to come back and try again a different time, after meditating and redyeing himself, like he often did with demonic cases. As Jeremy put on his shoes Dusk went on with the explanation.

"Now, I need you take notes, alright? Can you do that?" Jeremy frowned.

"Of course I can, I'm an Ex-Freedom Fighter, I could do a heck lot more." Dusk sighed and chuckled.

"Physical Fitness won't matter against a ghost, and it's not like were going to fight it. We go in, I analyze it, see the situation, find out the history, and move the spirit on, and done. At most it'll be a couple hours." He opened the front door, to the cloudy and muggy looking day outside. "...of course...that's with ghosts...if it's a demon..." Jeremy frowned and Dusk laughed a little before they both went out, closed and locked the door, and began to walk side by side down the dirt road. "Don't worry, my tails will vibrate and stiffen if it's demonic, and if it is, and it looks bad then I'll send you right back here okay?" Jeremy nodded, liking that idea.

**I won't say anything because I'm typing the next chapter as well right after I submitted this, the next one is gonna be cool.**


	7. Dread

They arrived at the house about thirty minutes later, both not even tired after the trek. Dusk walked around the world twice and Jeremy worked out as a Freedom Fighter for four years. Upon reaching the front door, Dusk's eyes scanned the windows of the house silently, particularly the upstairs bedroom. Jeremy watched him and looked suspicious.

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Dusk a second later shook his head, turned to Jeremy and smiled.

"Nothing, just checking it out." Jeremy felt his hair being ruffled by his palm and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, just knock already." Dusk smiled again and knocked rhythmically on the oak door of the two story, square shaped white house. Almost instantly, it opened and a medium height, blonde haired women appeared, a bright smile instantly spreading across her muzzle. She was a cat, as he had guessed, and was to him actually somewhat attractive. He smiled brightly and held out his hand, which she took and shook as she began the classic opening they all started out with.

"Oh thank you for coming on such short notice!" He nodded and let go out of the hand shake.

"It's okay, I often hear that." She nodded and stepped out of the way, leading the way in.  
"Well please come in!" Dusk nodded and walked in, instantly scanning the environment slowly, checking every aspect of it. Immediate through the door was a half spiral staircase that led up to the second floor, where he was immediately drawn. Straight ahead was the dinning room, then beyond that the living room. To the left was a long kitchen that stood on the opposite separating wall from the dinning room. He continued to walk, forgetting his manors as he sometimes did. He got carried away very easily with new haunted environments, finding it exciting to explore the new history of the house and the spirit. He went through the dinning room, and turned past the table, where the opening to a hall that led apparently to the basement was. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing or feeling something beyond the end of the hall, but left it for now. He finally ended in the living room, where he stood and gazed up, where a balcony from the second floor was visible, not accessible to the first floor from there. He finally nodded and looked at the women and his brother who immediately laid back in a nap pose on the couch. Dusk frowned.

"Jeremy be polite." The fox rolled his eyes and looked at the women.

"Can I please lazily lay on your couch?" Dusk gave an irritated sigh, and Allison laughed.

"That's alright." Dusk looked back at her and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, he's not one for politeness like I'm more inclined to be."

"Oh it's fine, really!" he nodded and went on with his basic questions for every investigation.

"So, what sort of things have you been experiencing?" Allison sighed and sat upon another one of two chairs that sat on either opposing side of the couch.

"Well my two boys are the only ones who have saw anything, but I've heard my fair share of things as well." Dusk looked to Jeremy, and gave a nod, and the fox grabbed the paper and pen and began to jot down things in bullets as she went on. "When I'm down here, I hear footsteps, like someones pacing up and down the main hallway upstairs. I go up to see who it is, but the minute I get halfway up the stairs it stops." Dusk nodded, starring at her and nodding every once in a while.

"Alright."

"Well, at night, when I'm sleeping, I'll suddenly wake up, and I'll hear...almost whispering. It's in the same room but it's not there, you know?" Dusk nodded.

"Yeah, I understand..." As he said this, he trailed off, a sudden something having just dashed out of the way from the corner of his eye as he looked over. He know knew, unquestionably, that something was there, what he didn't know yet. His tail wasn't stiff yet, so that was a good sign.

"Then this one time, I was going down the stairs, and I felt something forcefully push me, down the stirs. I barely managed to keep my balance, but I was very freaked out by that let me tell you." Dusk blinked, but smiled.

"Well, from what you've told me, and from what I've sensed since I came in, this is not demonic, which is one of the first things I look for when doing a case." Allison smiled.

"Oh, well that's good!" She laughed and he went on.

"But, on the same note I don't believe this is a innocent little boy's spirit either." Allison nodded, just as she turned and smiled at the doorway. Dusk turned as well, seeing two small mall kittens, both looking somewhat around nine or ten and both nervous. Allison instantly smiled.

"Oh, Benjamin, Anthony this is Dusk and Jeremy. There here to try and fix the problem we've been having." Both boys blinked and looked at Dusk, who looked back.

"...Your, gonna get rid of the black thing?" Dusk chuckled.

"Well I'm gonna try to." They both gave cute smiles, and went over to their mother, who instantly grabbed both of them and began cuddling them. Before long purring could be heard from both boys, and Dusk smiled brightly, even Jeremy couldn't help but smile a little as well. Dusk eventually stood, and smiled. "Well Alison, could you show me where your sons first saw the 'black thing'?" Alison nodded and looked down at her kittens. (I love saying that it's so cute!).

"Of course, boys could you how Dusk where you saw the black figure?" Benjamin nodded and so did Anthony. Soon all five headed up the staircase, down the hallway and into a room on the left, which Dusk recognized as the boys bedroom. He instantly felt a chill run up his back, and he looked around, and ended upon the window. Allison beckoned the boys to point, and so they did, going over to the spot next to the closet and the window.

"This is where I saw it, it was big and black and it came out of the closet. Dusk's eyes widened a little, that was certainly more demonistic behavior. Unlike ghosts, demons knew what scared people, and took wonderful pleasure in scaring them out of their minds. Dusk frowned, and examined the space, and soon the rest of the room again. After walking slowly around he paused, and froze solid. Allison blinked and looked a little cautious and frightened.

"What is it?..." Jeremy as well, asked a similar thing, both cat kids simply said nothing and watched a little scared. Dusk eyes again widened, and he looked at the floor. After a long silence he looked back up, at Allison, a now more serious look on his face. Jeremy's eyes widened as well, as he made a small gasp, all three of his tails were rigged, sitting up flat.

"...D-Dusk...your...tails..."

"...I know..." Allison, clueless to the situation blinked and looked for an explanation.

"What is ti? What's...wrong with your tails?..." Dusk made another sigh, and stood up straight, starring at her non-blinking.

"...Unlike I first thought, your house...this is a demonic presence." Allison suddenly looked a little surprised and confused.

"I...thought you just said...it wasn't."

"My tails automatically go rigid like this when a demon is near." Allison blinked and shook her head slowly.

"I...don't understand..."

"It's possible...that it was able to disguise itself...as a normal spirit..." Allison gasped a little, as Jeremy sat up. "...If that's true...then this is a very powerful demon I'm dealing with..."

**Heheheheh...:)...demon's...heh...and yes Pokelad...you shall be very pleased with this.**


	8. Discovered

He normally didn't like facing minions of Satan himself without preparation, and especially ones this powerful and full of potential danger; but he felt something about this one, a sort of courage that made him stay, and not listen to his brains wisdom and go with his gut this time. Dusk's eyes seemed to be that of a hawk's, scanning every inch of the rooms as he felt his way along the wall slowly, closing his eyes every time he entered a new space. Jeremy was for a better word a little freaked by the fact that it was a demonic presence after all. What scared him more was that Dusk had said that it must have been powerful to disguise itself as a normal spirit.

The young fox was carefully and slowly following up Dusk as he scanned the entire upstairs, hoping to find more about the demonic entity in the house. Halfway through the upstairs bathroom, Dusk stopped abruptly, and so did Jeremy, thinking he found something. The older fox simply turned with a blank face.

"Jeremy, if you're that scared go home." Jeremy stopped and blinked at him. He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not scared, no demons' gonna scare me." Dusk raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"I thought earlier you said you were too afraid to stay if it was a demon." The younger fox looked around and somewhat towards the three cats and scoffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Well, I changed my mind okay?" Dusk smiled at his cute attempt to cover up the fact that he was still scared, and slowly took a deep breathe and finished with the bathroom. After another few minutes Dusk finished with the final room, and opened his eyes and turned around.

"Alright, let's go to your living room and I'll explain the situation." Alison nodded and the five of them headed back down the stairs, and into the living room where they sat. "Well Alison, there is now no doubt a demonic force of some kind in your house. I could feel it in almost every room upstairs." Alison nodded, a worried look on her face, but kept listening intently to him as he continued. "I think that-" There was a sudden noise that broke the silence of the house, as the next room over, there was the distinct and continuous sound of a faucet turned on. Alison gasped a little but Dusk blinked, looked towards the kitchen and went on. "I think that your sons room I'm afraid is the most heavily concentrated." The woman's face got even more scared as she sad breathing gasp. Dusk blinked and looked at them and back to her. "I'm amazed he it hasn't actually tried to harm any of you yet, with it's power level it should be throwing things clear across the room and even physically harm one of you." Jeremy, who was next to Dusk on the couch whispered into his ear.

"That's comforting..." Dusk blinked and a frown almost crossed his face but it stayed blank.

"I'm not going to lie to them, they need to know what the thing is capable of so they can decide what they want to do." Jeremy rolled his eyes and leaned back, still starring at the kitchen where the faucet was still going.

"Well, what should we do?" Dusk sighed and looked at her.

"If this was doing all the things I know it's capable of I would ask you to send your kids somewhere safe out of the house, until I can get rid of it. Maybe even you to, but under the circumstances I don't think that's necessary...yet."

"What do you mean by that?..."

"...I may provoke it with my trying to get rid of it, then it may react and I do not, as it's my top priority that none of you get hurt," He turned to Jeremy and smiled. "As well as him, while I'm doing this." Alison nodded, and looked towards her two sons, and turned back after caressing their hair.

"Well...I suppose, I think I'll send them to my sisters, she's right across town and she'll be happy to watch them for a day." Dusk nodded, smiling as he did.

"Alright, what about you? Most exorcists require you to stay, to help rid the demon from the house. Technically I have the power to vanquish entities of any kind, including ones like this by myself. It might help if you stayed though." Alison again nodded and thought. She was not going to let this thing defeat her, and was grateful for help but wanted to show this thing that she was never going to let it take her house. She suddenly got a very confident look on her face as she nodded to him.

"I'll stay." Dusk blinked, and nodded.

"Alright...you should go bring your kids to your sisters, we'll start once you get back." She nodded and got up.

"Come on boys, let's go see Aunt Carra." The three gathered some things and soon left out the door. Dusk could hear the car start and leave and then everything was silent. Both he and Jeremy sat on the couch, quiet for a while before the young fox spoke.

"So...how are you going to get rid of it?" Dusk turned to him.

"The same way I do every time. I'll open a gateway, except this one will e to the underworld, and it will act as a giant magnet, sucking all of the evil energy into it." Jeremy nodded, thinking that sounded cool.

"What if it's too strong?" Dusk shook his head.

"No demon is too strong, it's only a matter of how long they'll be able to cling on." They both smiled, then there was a large crash from upstairs and Jeremy jumped a few inches in the air. In his sudden fright he jumped and clung to the fox's torso, and put his head against Dusk's side. Dusk smiled warmly and hugged him back, stroking his hair.

"W-What was that?..." Dusk chuckled.

"I dunno, let's go see." Jeremy looked at him bewildered.

"W-What!? No way!" Dusk smirked.  
"Awww, don't worry, I'll hold your hand." Jeremy's fear replaced with stubborn annoyance and he frowned.

"Hey! I don;t need you to hold my hand! I'm not some baby!" Dusk was still smirking and leaned back against the couch.

"Well, you are afraid to walk up some stairs."

"Cause there's a freaking demon up there!" Dusk smiled with his eyes closed.

"Technically the demon is in the entire house, right now it's just more concentrated upstairs." Jeremy frowned and turned the other way, a sort of pouting position. Dusk eventually got up and looked at him. "Well come on, I need to see what happened, you wanna come or not?" Jeremy looked at the stairs, expecting some sort of hideous monster with claws and black eyes and three pairs of teeth to peek around the corner of the stairwell. None came. The older fox shrugged and began to go up the stairs. Jeremy watched him, and gained confidence from how not scared he was and ran up after him.

"Hey! W-wait up!" Dusk paused at the top of the stars, where Jeremy reached right next to him.

"Oh, coming now?" Jeremy again frowned, as Dusk playfully held out his hand.

"Hey!" Dusk laughed and put it back down, and began to walk towards the room where the noise had been. Dusk walked into the boys room, and saw a broken lamp on floor next to the cabinet. Jeremy blinked. "H-How'd that happen?..." Dusk blinked and looked around the room.

"...Yup, it was definitely him..." Jeremy looked around, and subconsciously moved a little towards Dusk. All of the sudden, from behind them, the door that was almost closed creaked open slowly, making Jeremy's hair stand up and making him cling to Dusk again. Dusk blinked and turned around.


	9. Power

Both gave a heavy sigh as Alison stopped in her tracks, wondering why the vase was broken, then as her face looked up wondering why they both jumped when she came in.

"...What happened?" Dusk rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing, the demon broke a lamp, and we came up and you scared us that's all." She gave a sort of confused blink but nodded and looked around.

"I-is everything alright though?" Dusk nodded and smiled, beginning to walk out into the hall with Jeremy following.

"Yeah every thing's fine Alison, I swear all it did was break the lamp." She gave a smile and a nod.

"Well, I have a question..." Dusk looked back at her with his blank face.

"Yes?"

"Well, before we left me and my sister were having a chat about this entire situation, and we eventually came up with her saying about a friend she had, who was experiencing similar things. She said as it turned out it was a poltergeist...Do you, think that could be what's happening here?" Dusk gave a sigh, then began walking down the hall, with her and Jeremy behind him.

"...Well, to start, a poltergeist is not technically a ghost. It's, most commonly, the embodiment of the negative energy of a person. If there is a spiritual presence in a spot, but the spirit itself cannot manifest itself in any from for whatever reason, being not powerful enough or whatever, will be able to gain power through negative emotions of a living person. This is increased if said person is a psychic or medium or something of that sort." You could tell Alison was struggling to keep up, both with his walking and his long and quickly pout explanation as they got to the bottom of the stairs. He gave them no rest as they reached the couch and continued to listen. "Mostly with poltergeists the happenings are noisy. As a ghost would appear to you as an actual form, a poltergeist would throw a book across the room." He accompanied the last part by a humorous motion that made both his brother and Alison laugh. He began to conclude his speech by crossing his legs. "Your right though, often demons are mistaken as poltergeist's and vice-versa...but no, I don't sense any emotional stress with you other than this haunting, it's a demon." Alison gave a sigh and then chuckled, impressed by his knowledge on all this.

"Oh alright, simply wondering." He nodded.

"It's fine, I'm glad you brought it up actually. It's good to let client's know everything about the situation, it's a lot easier to-blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, the last part of Dusk's sentence blocked from his mind as he leaned sideways on the arm of the couch and gave a deep sigh, which caught Dusk's attention. "I told you might get both scared and bored." Jeremy again rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but when are you going to get to it? You gonna kick the demon's ass yet or not?" Dusk chuckled and Alison smiled.

"Once she's prepared, I'm prepared and maybe you, then yes I will, but we aren't there yet so be patient." The snow white fox looked away and mumbled under his breathe.

"...I've been patient..." Dusk continued to look forward but smiled.

"I heard that..." Jeremy then said in an equal tone voice.

"I don't care." Dusk gave another smirk, and in one swift movement, had the younger fox in a headlock, and began rubbing his knuckles across his head in a continuous motion while grinning. Jeremy looked a little surprised and his instant motion was to attempt to escape the foxes grasp. It was no use, as Dusk eventually let him go himself. The younger fox frowned and fixed his three bangs like Dusk had damaged them. He however didn't say anything, and went back to starring the other way. Dusk continued, now getting serious again.

"Alright, you ready?" Alison looked a little nervous but nodded and got up, walking over to the silver/whitish fox and the smaller one, who sat on the couch, watching Dusk intently, getting interested in what it was he did exactly to get rid of demons. The white fox again, like he always did, sat down with his legs crossed, and he even put his forefinger and thumb together on each hand, in a very Buddha looking manner as he closed his eyes. Both Jeremy and Alison stood quiet before he spoke quietly. "...Jeremy...get my book please." the fox blinked and looked around, seeing a book that was somehow there on the table, where it hadn't been a second ago, he could of swore it. He went over, grabbed the thick book and placed it in front of Dusk. The elder fox took a very deep breathe, before his hands all at once flew together into a single flat surface, like another meditation sign. The book had flown open to about the middle of it when he did this, and he began clenching his eyes tightly. Jeremy went a little wide eyed, and Alison gasped, as blue energy began flowing from him, seemingly from his very body. As more began to flow, it began to take shape, and became a solid, spinning orb around him. (Picture rasengan from Naruto)

There was a blinding flash, and Alison and Jeremy covered their eyes. When they opened them again, they both gasped.

"...Alright..." Dusk slowly stood up, his fur was now a blinding white, the two actually had to squint in order to see him as not as more of a glowing white than himself. He took a deep breathe, and looked around, and smirked. "...Oh it doesn't like this...it doesn't like this one bit..."

**LOL Supernatural Super form XD. I'm very stressed with school, and the amount of free time I get, I usually end up using on other things. So I'll say the line that most say and you all hate to hear. "I'm not posting as much." I WILL post when I have an inspiration for one of my stories, like this, I'll e able to make another one for this tomorrow. So PLEASE be a LITTLE more patient with such fics as "generation", "Waking Horizon" and "Override"...and "Whole". I'm REALLY TRYING. But really, those stories, not including Whole are not popular at all...might be a reason why I don't feel very compelled. Oh well, I'll get to them eventually. For now enjoy Dusk about to go all SUPAHNATURAL! On the demon's ass! **


	10. Prey

Jeremy could only gape at the powerful aurora of white light that surrounded Dusk's body. He appeared more an angel or some other symbol of power. Not only power, but as the fox watched him slowly gaze around the area with his eyes, which were now gold instead of blue, he felt a massive feeling of piece that seemed to spread like a cure through the house. He blinked several times before shaking his head and managed to stammer out.

"...D-Dusk...you...you're..." His attempt to speak ended as the golden eagle like eyes turned to him, smiling warmly, and he looked a little frightened, though he knew Dusk would never in a million years hurt him, this power scared him, if not only to a small degree. He tried to speak again but nothing could come out except a small.

"...I..." Dusk smiled again, and without breaking eye contact with him, said in a very soft and gentle voice.

"Don't worry...every thing's fine buddy, relax. Trust me." Jeremy's eyes widened, suddenly feeling a wave of warmth flow over him, and instantly mentally and physically calming down. He turned back towards the Alison and smiled. She was in no better condition that Jeremy. Before she could speak he began another speech, with the same calm and even voice. "...It's alright, this is my most powerful form, it allows me to banish the most powerful entities back into hell. In this form I am also half spirit, so I am immortal as long as I am in this form, though I can't sustain it for too long." He turned towards the stair case, and at that moment their were several loud bangs and it began. Books, nick knacks, and other items began flying threw the air, opposite across the room of where they had started. Then all at once the drawers in the kitchen began flying open and shut, as the contents continually fell out. Dusk chuckled and shook his head, though in a more holy and powerful state, cockiness seemed to increase as well. "Is that all you can do?"

As if on que, a large butchers knife flew out of the drawer, repositioned itself in mid-air and hurled out of the kitchen straight for Jeremy's head. Dusk's eagle-like eye was too quick, it was on the knife before it even started flying. His arm flew out and pointed at the young fox as a bright blue shield appeared, a small one only concentrated on the knife's target. The knife collided and bounced off like a Nerf gun bullet, made countless flips in the air and made a chinging sound as it landed in the wood of the coffee table. Dusk chuckled though, seeing that Jeremy had done a back flip himself out of the way of the knife before it even got ten feet from him.

"Heh, I keep forgetting your not helpless anymore." Jeremy landed on the back of the couch in mid air with only his hands out-stretched, flew down onto the couch in a standing position and grinned.

"Tch, what do you think I was doing for 5 years as a Freedom Fighter?" Dusk smiled and nodded, as he looked back to see Alison whimpering quite loudly in the corner. He frowned, he needed her to speed up the banishing process, but if this continued the demon would see her as the only vulnerable target, and it would become more dangerous. Taking a deep breathe and dodging a rouge book as it hurtled past him, he made a decision. He turned once again to Alison, and had to say her name several times, louder on each time around to get her attention at last.

"Alison! In this from I'm able to neutralize the negative force, and then send it through the portal. The problem is demon's don't particularly like going back, and will hang on with every ounce of their being to stay in your house. I myself will eventually send it through, but it takes time, sometimes it takes more than 10 minutes, depending on the demon's power level." He dodged another lamp. "That's where you come in, this is your house, your home. If you tell it too leave and it's neutralized and already hanging on to this realm it won't be able to hold on and we can get rid of it much faster." Alison watched him as she shook, but nodded and slowly stood up, before she screamed as her hair was suddenly pulled back, forcing her backwards. Dusk growled and his eyes flared at the space behind her hair and not a moment later it let go.

Jeremy seemed to lose his cool a little over the fact the demon could touch him instead of simply hurling continuous projectiles, but it never did touch him. Dusk smirked as he saw the slight look of nervousness In Jeremy's eyes but he didn't say anything, mostly because he needed to do it now, if not then this would only get worse. He suddenly and promptly sat down, clamped his hands together once again, and began chanting, as he did his left eye opened and looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, protect Alison, I'm going to neutralize it." He closed both eyes and concentrated, as Jeremy nodded, and ran over to in front of Alison, as he continued to hit and kick away anything flying by, and generally protecting her from anything else. The chaos continued and soon book shelves fell, the chandlers shook violently, and even electronics began going on and off. Dusk seemed perfectly balanced, and even though the house soon began shaking like and earthquake had struck Alison's living room, he did not slide or shake at all. Jeremy began to look nervous, he couldn't help if it went on and got any worse. He, in somewhat desperation for the fox to hurry up, called out his name.

"Dusk!" Dusk's eyes a second later shot open, and like he had done in the cemetery a few weeks back, both his arms flew to either side of him, and a large blue shock wave of light seemed to fly out from his body at the speed of light, only visible to the two for a moment. The moment the shock wave had hit the house, all the shaking, all the noise, all the flying objects, all came to sudden halt. Books and things clattered to the floor, and things finally stopped moving around, and all was eerily quite. Dusk gave a deep sigh, and then his hands flew back together, as the entire room light up, as it all began to turn whiter. Alison and Jeremy looked around, as Dusk spoke.

"Alison, now." As if having rehearsed this entire scene previously, the yellow haired cat walked out in front of Dusk, facing the main part of the living room, the kitchen and the stairs. She took a deep breathe and frowned, and then did exactly what she wanted to do for a long time, but could never accomplish.

"Get out of my house! You have no right here! You have no power of me, this house or my children! I will _not _allow you to torment us! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" There was an un-earthly howl of some sort of hell-ridden creature from somewhere near them, and then a loud bang, and the house was back to it's original color, and everything was back where it was supposed to be, looking like nothing had ever happened. Alison gaped as Dusk stood up, his gleaming fur no back to it's original simple white color as well. There was a long silence, as not any of the three of them knew exactly what to say. Jeremy was still gaping at how everything magically returned to normal as Alison turned to Dusk and simply smiled, smiled and started to cry. "You...thank you...thank you so much!" She hugged him and cried into his shoulder with joy, as he smiled and patted her back.

"Your welcome. I believe you will not have any more problems with your home." She leaned back and nodded, letting go off him and wiping her eyes. Dusk looked at Jeremy, and he did back, as they both smiled; A job well done.

--

It's ear twitched, as the whimpering still came from the person in front of it. It's attention suddenly looked left, out past the buildings and past the entire city and far away mountains. It gazed out as a wide, evil grin came to it's face. Then it turned back to the man, a panda, in his 30's or so, against the wall being held there by one hand of the black fox.

"P-please! I beg you! Please don't kill me! I have a family!" It only grinned and began laughing hysterically, before moving it's face closer to his.

"Good, that's even better..."

"AHHHHHHH!!!" There was a loud slash, of a blade or some other sharp thing cutting through flesh, and the panda fell from the things grasp and slumped down the brick wall to the ground, where he laid motionless. A large trail of blood lining where his body had met the wall. A small pool of it gathering under him. A silhouette, a large twitching tail, two pointed ears, and two red eyes that were slit in the way of a snakes. His hand raised to his mouth, and a long, almost pointed tongue grazed the edge of his claw, as he let out a small chuckle will looking at the body.

"So sorry..." His eyes turned towards the place he had been starring at a moment ago. "...But it looks like one of my subordinates has been banished...which means my prey...has finally been found."

**O.O...Bad...ass...KICK ASS CHAPTER! I LOVED writing this one! And I'm very proud of it! ^^ **

**Who here is officially creeped out by Apirus/"Eclipse" yet? :3  
**


	11. Sense

"That was awesome Dusk!" Jeremy soon went off an another, somewhat cute tangent, and soon began repeating and retelling everything that had happened. He went off on how awesome Dusk's super form was, which Dusk had pointed out it was not a super form, because he could activate it when he desired, not only when using the legendary chaos emeralds. Dusk also was going to ask where in the world had he heard about super forms but he didn't get the chance before Jeremy not only retold, but began running around in a circle around him, making appropriate kicks and gestures at the right designated time. Dusk kept walking, as Jeremy went on and on now how he and Dusk whooped the ass of the demon by defeating the books and everything. Of course doing that hadn't hurt the demon but Jeremy made it so he could be more excited about the whole thing more. "That knife could of cut my head off! But then I made an awesome back flip and you made a shield and it was like CHING! Then it flew through the air and landed in the coffee table!"

"Uh huh, it sure did." Dusk was smiling, and watched him every time he passed in front of him. As he could see their house off in the distance, it seemed small from here but was actually quite big.

"Yeah! And then you went all Buddha style and made everything just _freeze_!" Dusk laughed at Jeremy comparing him to a distant religion.

"It was not Buddha it was a concentration stance. I use it for meditating and banishing and channeling spirits to the afterlife." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Budd-ha." Dusk chuckled and shook his head. Jeremy continued well into the house, even after Dusk had opened the door, gone inside, turned on the light, slumped onto the couch and begun relaxing. He put his hands behind his head as Jeremy stood on the couch next to him, finishing up the retelling with the demons howl. Dusk was still smiling, and gazing at him as he nodded randomly at any given part to make sure he knew he was still listening. After the younger fox finished Dusk chuckled.

"...You quite finished now?" Jeremy smiled and nodded flopping down next to his brother on the couch and began to watch it lazily with him.

--

Before long it had become almost 5:00, and Jeremy, now content with having helped beaten a demon, watched TV and snuggled with Dusk, went into his room to no doubt talk to his dozens of friends on the internet. Dusk laid his head back and made a deep sigh, perfectly content with everything around him and very relaxed. He listened quietly with his eyes closed as the birds chirped, but much less than earlier, as they were settling down soon. He heard the wind blow softly, rustling through the leaves of the trees outside the window. The entire world seemed at peace. Somehow though...he just couldn't shake the feeling, that something bad was about to happen.

--

A black form flew through the trees, leaping from each branch gracefully and silently, seeming to never stop in pace or speed. The wind ruffled his fur, and in the small short glimpses of sunlight that peeked through the canopy of the large forest, you could see him clearly. His entire body was black, but across and down his forearms were strips of purple. Similar streaks of purple jutted out from either side of his eyes which complimented the deep red color of his iris's. Facing only one direction, his eyes store forward, non blinking nor shifting in the least. Set on his goal, and knowing he was closing in every second on his prey. An eerie chuckle came from it's mouth as it continued to close in.

--

Sky blue eyes scanned the outside, as he leaned on his hands on the windowsill. He gazed at the far horizon, sensing it, feeling it but not seeing it. He knew something was there, he knew something was coming, but he was not sure what. A deep breathe and he closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself. He could feel that this thing was powerful, and that it was not good. That was obvious from the sinking feeling in his stomach when he tried to focus on it. He soon began to pace, truly not having a clue what to do. Until he found out what the thing was, he couldn't have a plan to put into place. From it's power and how quickly it was moving towards him it didn't seem to be something spiritual, and had to be something physical, something actually there. This only worried his fears more though. It gave him an enhanced feeling of being sick that he got from a demonic entity. What in the world could give him that feeling but be in their physical realm at the same time?

--

The rhythm between his jumps between crowded branch to branch continued, as he began to lean forward, gaining momentum every second. As he soon came out of the thick trees and into a new plain, he stopped perfectly and with perfect balance on the last branch. He looked around, seeing very far off, a small white dot, which was undoubtedly the home he was looking for. "Hehehehehe...Are you ready master? I am. I'm going to rip it all open. Let it flow...Get it all out..." An insane grin came to his mouth again, as his eyes widened, giving him the utter look of a complete lunatic. "...I'll give it all to you, in your name...Hehehehehehe...I'm such a good boy aren't I?" A mere second later and he vanished, sprinting down the large green field and out of sight.

--

Deciding, and getting increasingly nervous by the second over the thing, he turned abruptly and walked into the other room. He opened the door quickly, to see Jeremy looking over and his face changing soon from average boring afternoon into a more confused state.

"...What is it?" Dusk looked around, a very stern and serious look on his face.

"Jeremy, we need to get out of here." The younger fox already looked incredibly confused. He turned around in his chair to look at Dusk clearly.

"What? What for?" Dusk's anxiety over the increasing power level of the thing getting closer made him frown.

"Because." Jeremy obviously was not content with that answer, but got up from his chair.

"Because why?" Dusk gave an exasperated sigh and continued to look around.

"Because I think something bad is coming..." Jeremy's eyebrow raised, as it furrowed after. He crossed his arms, and didn't budge, going to get an exact answer from Dusk whether he liked it or not.

"Something bad like what?" Dusk shook his head the thing very close now, about only three miles away.

"I'll tell you later, I promise, we have to go now!" The younger fox went a little wide eyed, as he followed his brother's lead. He had never seen him like this before, never. He never yelled, and he didn't ever remember his yelling before in his life.

--

"Hehehehhe...Almost there..." He was so close he could make out the houses details, as he got closer every second.

--

--

--

There was a cold, dead quiet silence after the wall had exploded, neither of them spoke, only starring at the thing, the person that had just blown through their house. As the dust settled Dusk saw him more clearly. He was about his height, had black fur with a few purple highlights around his eyes and other places on his body. He had two piercing blood eyes, and a nasty grin that made Dusk's fur stand on end. One leg was lifted higher from the elevation of the half foot thick wall now on the floor, as the other was planted on the ground. Dusk slowly got into a more open part of the room, in case a time came for the invader to attack he would have more reaction time and space. His own blue eyes store into the opposite ones, gazing and waiting for him to say something; All the black fox did was smile creepily.

"...Who are you?..." Dusk almost felt the point of being sick himself, and only by looking into the persons face. The black figure smirked, as one hand lifted up, forming a claw that faced upwards towards the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" His hand suddenly a lite with a flame, as Dusk's eyes widened and his jaw opened slightly, realizing what this thing was. The fox's eyes glistened with blood lust of which Dusk had never seen, and smirked even wickeder than before. "Oh I'm no one important..." Both hands formed fists all at once as they went out to either side of him, where both now wielded a fireball in it's palm. The fire made his eyes look even more nightmarish. "...just your executioner..."

**:3**


	12. Meeting

They both starred intently, as the air itself seemed to harden and become heavy with this...things presence. Their gaze didn't end even as Dusk moved his hand out sideways in front of where Jeremy had been standing.

"Jeremy...get out..." The kitsune's eyes widened, and he forcibly shook his head; Dusk didn't want to hear it however. "I said now Jeremy!" the teenage fox continued to rebel, as he was very experienced in that area.

"No! I'm not going to leave you to fight this guy by yourself!" Dusk's eye turned sideways to the fox, anger rising in both his voice and actions.

"Your no match for him!"

"How would you know!?"

"_Becasue he's not mobian!_" Jeremy was about to retort back but stopped in the middle of starting his next remark. His gaze turned to the man, and he blinked as he looked back at Dusk, still angry.

"He's..."

"Not mortal...now get out...he's way too dangerous for you..." Jeremy eventually listened, backing away from the two slit red eyes that followed him out of the room. He continued to stare until Dusk turned back, frowning at him and crossing his arms. "...Who are you?...more to the point what are you?" The fox smirked evilly, and Dusk's theorem was already proved by his teeth, two sets of it instead of one. He turned slowly and only grinned.

"...You'll figure it out in time." Without warning he lept, no, vanished from sight, and Dusk's eyes instantly quickly scanned the room. There was no need. A moment later the figure appeared once more, inches from his own face. There was a loud gasp, and and another slash, and the white fox instantly lept backwards out of reach, clutching at his side. He gave a small growl and looked at his left side to see a large single cut, as if from a giant claw. He looked up to see the figure about ten feet from him again, smiling and cocking his head slightly as he gazed at the wound and chuckled madly. "...But for now until you figure it out...you can call me Eclipse." Dusk growled again, frustrated with himself about why he couldn't figure out what he was. If he knew he could fight him better.

"...Why are you after me?" He asked authoritatively, as Eclipse continued to give an eerie chuckle and watch him.

"Because my master wants you dead-."

"Why?" Eclipse's smile vanished, and his eyes sent him from taunting and playing around to annoyed and angry. In the blink of the eye he was holding Dusk by his throat, against the back wall, starring at him now with a blank expression.

"...It's impolite to interrupt...someone needs to be taught manners..." Dusk fumbled in his grasp and got his footing against the back wall.

"...Nnn...I agree!" He swung his way up, impaling the other fox in the chin with his foot, and sending him sprawling across the floor, eventually coming to a stop on the middle of the decorated rug. Dusk regained his footing and walked forward from the wall a little but not any closer. Eclipse remained motionless, and then there was a crack, and Dusk quickly got back into his position, as he appeared to float up from the ground. He grinned, as he grabbed his own head and tugged it back down with a quick motion, causing another sickening crack. Dusk only frowned.

"Ahahahahah! You thought you actually hurt me?"

"Not really." Eclipse laughed again.  
"Well you should know that physical attacks won't work on me!" Dusk's eyes widened a little, as his left eye ever so slightly turned sideways, spying his book on the table. If he could reach that...he might be able too...

"Thinking of banishing me are you?" Dusk's eyes widened even more as he looked back, cursing that he could see what he was thinking. "It won't work on me..." Dusk looked at him intently, he was now even more worried. There were only five beings in hell he was not able to banish with that book alone...one being the devil...and four being the, no, he couldn't be him.

"...You're..." Eclipse nodded, grinning again. Dusk looked at the floor as he concentrated. No wonder. He was one of the four demon lords. The four top evils that served directly under Satan himself. The ones who herded and controlled thousands upon thousands of other lesser demons with one hand. No wonder he felt so sick. Now he only had to figure out which one it was.

"Already figured it out? I'm impressed. Perhaps your not as much of a idiot as I thought." Dusk looked up and scanned him over. Obviously not his real form, but most likely taking that appearance because walking around as whichever demon he was would simply not do.

"Where'd you come up with that form? Looks a hell of a lot like me." "Eclipse" chuckled.

"Interesting you should ask. I actually found this young black fox walking around, interestingly enough he had 3 tails." (reference to Twilight) Dusk raised an eyebrow but kept on guard.

"Interesting..." He took a deep breathe and formed a cocky grin. "Hate to say this but your going right back to where you came from." Eclipse chuckled manically again.

"Indeed I am, but not before slaughtering you."

"I'll show you and your master that God's will and love overcomes all evil." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Well see...prepare yourself...mortal..."

**Hmmm...well the fight-fight is about to start, I know that was a little more on the boring side but this next chapter and the one after that are gonna be much more invigorating.**


	13. Illusions

Truth be told he didn't really have a plan, only to try and stall "Eclipse" long enough to find a way over to his book, or to wait for reinforcements to majestically arrive. He continued physical attacks, although he knew they didn't work on a demon, especially a demon lord, but they were fast and if he even tried to use magic that would take time and by the time it was ready he'd already be dead. It was more or less stalling for time to think, time to figure out what he was after, what he was and to think of a strategy to outsmart him. Dusk was after all, somewhat of a strategist.

Another hit to him, but again, the black fox faded into a cloud of black smoke a sit made contact, and not a second later the real one was somewhere else in the room, taunting him. He was playing with him, and he knew it. All however part of his plan. If he could get the demon off guard it would be much easier to get to his more powerful attacks which were located in the book. There were spells and curses he could use on demon lords, those where very high level but they would work nicely none the less.

"Come now. This is getting sad and desperate, you're not even trying. Maybe I'll just kill you now if you don't want to play." Dusk smirked and grinned.

"Playing? I'll show you playing!" He lept from his spot and snatched the book from the table, Eclipse's eyes widened as he growled and tried to stop him as he lunged for him at the same time.

"Rrrr! I don't think so! You won't beat me with those pathetic spells!" Dusk quickly landed, opening the book to a page with a symbol and placing his hand upon it. His other hand shot out, in front and aiming at the incoming fox demon.

"Ha!" His arm burst forward a little and the black was sent flying backwards, and flew straight into the opposite book shelf. Dusk spent no time hesitating, but quickly sat cross legged, and pressed his hands together, as he concentrated on his form. A second later Eclipse rose again, snarling angrily and flying full tilt towards the white fox. Dusk's fur began to glow as the familiar blue aurora soon encircled him again, forming the blue ball of light. Eclipse gasped.

"No! You pathetic mortal! You can't defeat me!" Dusk's eyes all at once shot open, and there was an immense shock wave as Eclipse again was sent flying backwards.

"...Can't win?" He slowly rose from the spot, opening the book to a page just as Eclipse again got up. The black fox hissed violently, as large claws formed on his hands, and three rows of teeth replaced one. "...I'll show you the power of justice 'Eclipse'..." There was a loud bang, and a horrible scream, as the black fox's face was all at once a lit with a white flame. The fire spread from his face down his entire body, before engulfing his entire body.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" He fell to the floor, rolling in agony and making violent jerking movements as he desperately attempted to put the flame out. Dusk only smiled.

"The white flame incinerates all evil. To demons it's as hot as the center of the sun, to good it's a mer average temperature." There was more yelling until it seemed to die down, and stop, as the movements did as well. Dusk made a deep sigh, but it was short lived, for an insane laugh came from the from on the ground as the fire faded.

"...Eheheheh....Ahahahahahah! AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Dusk blinked in horror, as the fox sat up, pieces of flesh and fur peeling off and some falling right off. He chuckled and looked up, half his face completely melted off and replaced by a blank, featureless half-face. Dusk gasped, realizing which demon lord this was. "...You honestly believe..." His hands began grabbing handfuls of fur and flesh and ripping it from his body, no blood dripped from it, as if it were a simple costume he was wearing. "That a mer person like you..." The finality of the remains of the "exoskeleton" fell to the floor, and several cracks sounded as "Eclipse's" body snapped back into it's normal form. Apparently he had forced himself into an in-human or mobian position to fit in the "suit". "...Could ever defeat me?..." Dusk began to shake as his book fell to the floor, laying on a random page as it's spine bent. "...Because if you did...your a sad fool indeed"

--

Dusk's breathing became un-even, as he began to take short, sudden gasps of breathe. It was as if the entire room lost more than half the oxygen in it, like it was put at the top of Everest or the bottom of the sea. His eyes were as wide as they could go and his perspiration dripped down his face, reaching his chin and then hitting the ground. Before him stood the single most terrifying thing he had ever seen and most likely ever would see. A large pile of black fur and skin laid in a ring around the thing. Having just shed it like a snake.

Before him stood a humanoid figure on all fours, resembling more of a hairless dog than a human except for it's human shaped head. It's thing arms and legs supported it's body from the ground as it sat, in a position as if about to strike. It's face in general had no features apart from two human ears, there were no eyes, mouth or nose at all. If this where all than Dusk wouldn't have flinched, but it was only the outline, for for every square three inches on the beast was either a large eye or a snarling mouth, each with two pairs of razor sharp teeth, and each secreting a trail of dark green liquid that made a hissing sound as it touched the floor. Acid. To finish the nightmarish creature was the fact that it's back had been replaced by a gigantic mouth, the started from it's tail bone to it's neck. It mostly stayed open, and let out a massive round tongue that resembled a giant worm.

Dusk let out a shiver and took a deep breathe before frowning and forcing himself to look at the thing. His voice still gave hints of uneasiness as he feared the thing would jump at him or worse.

"...A-Apirus..." Upon hearing it's name, every mouth on the creature as well as the one on it's back let out an absolute un-earthly yell, that alone made Dusk shiver and back away. Every eye on the creature also turned whichever way was necessary to stare at him upon hearing its name as well. "...I should of known he'd send a monstrosity like you..." Another howl, but this time the head of the creature seemed to focus on him. If it had eyes on it's face it would be starring at him. Then to Dusk's utter fear, the gigantic mouth on it's back spoke, but not in a deep loud voice like expected...but a softer, more evil tone.

"I'm impressed you've gotten me to resort to this. It's been a very long time, since someone has made me resort to my true form." Dusk let out a loud gulp, even in his invincible form he wasn't sure he could take on one of the four demon lords in their true state's. He could no longer sense Jeremy in the house let alone the area, which meant he had either gone to get help or somewhere safe. Knowing him he went to find his friends for help. Apirus' gigantic tongue wisped in random directions as if in a breeze above it's back, making it look more than ever like a giant worm. Dusk's eyes traveled down to his own body, he had just noticed. He couldn't move. Ever since that last step back he had made when he had howled he had frozen, but until now he had not even realized it. He looked back up at the creature, who was now slowly approaching him, it's two shoulder bones making a constant motion through his skin as he walked.

He tried to move, because he knew what was going to happen in a few seconds, but even in his spirit form he couldn't break the demons power. His breathing got more and more erratic, as he actually began whimpering with freight as it stopped in front of him, and all eyes looking straight into his face, and every mouth starting to laugh.

"No...No!...NO!" The creature turned, and the giant tongue seized him, a lowering him down into the giant maw.

--

"No!" He woke with a start, looking around and seeing that he was not dead, or eaten, but laying on the floor in the middle of the living room. He blinked confused by what had just happened but his questions were soon answered from behind him.

"...Heheheh...you were so sure you had me didn't you?" Dusk's heart lurched, as he slowly turned around to face the wall. There stood Eclipse, smirking and looking at him through half-open eyes. "...Even through a simple little illusion like that, and you'd though you had won...how sad...Ahahahahahahah!" Dusk's eyes began to shake, as he realized slowly what he meant. It was all an illusion...most likely ever since he had lunged for the book, it was all a illusion...and now...he was physically and mentally tired from it, which was exactly what Apirus had wanted.

**Heh...didn't I say it would get better? **


	14. Reinforcements

When did he?...He couldn't remember a mutter, even a flare of the eye when he had lunged for the book. How in the world did he trap him in the illusion without some sort of visual give-away? He slowly tried to calm himself a she closed his eyes and stood still, ignoring the monologue Apirus was now starting. He did have to to give the demon some credit; Being a demon lord it was very possible such things as casting high level incantations without even batting an eye was second nature. It was most likely at the instant he had made a quick glance at his eyes before diving, at that instant Apirus knew what he was thinking, and quickly threw him into an illusion.

If this was true, even half true, he was not prepared for this fight. Looking up at his cold red eyes, full of limitless blood lust and simple evil, he was definitely not ready for this fight. He could stand a chance if he could only get into his spiritual form. If that happened he would no longer have to worry about his mortality for a while, and focus on offense instead of defense. Simply defending would get him nowhere, and both he and Apirus knew that. Although the demon would like nothing more than for the fox to keep dodging his attacks and nothing more, more play time for him. Dusk's eyes widened suddenly, as he almost gasped out loud. That was it.

Apirus's smirk returned, as he vanished once more, dashing towards the fox with a sudden claw appearing from his hand.

"Come on now, you thinkers bore me to no end!" Dusk was barely able to duck backwards in time, before his head was slashed to bits. Apirus however stopped behind him, turned to face the wall, and before Dusk could react, launched a powerful straight kick to his back. The white kitsune went flying through the gaping hole in the wall, and landed hardly on the shimmering green grass. He cursed under his breathe, before attempting to support himself. He glanced over, seeing he fox slowly walking over. Taking his time. Now that he thought about it, he was probably waiting for an excuse to turn into his real form; That would explain why he wasn't attacking with full force and was only kicking him around. He was waiting, hoping Dusk would use some sort of last resort to destroy him, have it fail and in turn him have an excuse to rip off the outer shell. Just like the illusion.

"...You've always been the insane, playful sadistic one Apirus...always have been, even back to ancient times." Apirus chuckled as he reached him, leaned down and pulled him up in front of him by his neck.

"How bout that? You've read the ancient scriptures to find out about me, I'm honored." Dusk let out a single chuckle.

"You and the other three."

"Heh, well of course. Can't have one without the others..." He lifted Dusk higher, just as there was a sound, and Dusk's blue eyes scanned down to the demons left hand. It had a dark blue and purple energy forming in it's center, expanding outward and eventually becoming the size of a basketball. Pieces of blue electricity sparked around it every few seconds, as he held it back behind him, no doubt going to ram Dusk in the torso with it. "...Now...I was hoping you'd be more fun and try to fight back, so I could have an excuse to show you my true form...but it looks like your to weak and too dumb to try and fight anymore." His eyes started sparking dangerously. "Oh well, if your so eager to die I'd be happy to oblige..." There was a silence as the black energy orb was brought back, and the whole world seemed to freeze temporarily as the two store at each other. "Oh well, It can't be helped, after I kill you I'll go use my need to kill with my true form on that local town...everybody wins."

"Over my dead body!" Both Apirus and Dusk turned at once, and then there was a loud bang, instantly accompanied by the black fox's head exploding as his body let go of Dusk and went flying backwards twenty feet before landing with a loud thud against the ground, in a spread eagle from motionless. Dusk had fallen on his butt, and he blinked as he turned and went slack jaw. There was Jeremy. Holding an automatic shot gun in one hand and holding the other against his side triumphantly. Dusk stuttered a few times, wonder where the hell he had been, who the people standing behind him where, and how in the hell, in all the universe, how and where, and more importantly what age his kid brother had learned how to use a semi-automatic rifle.

"...J...Jeremy?..." The younger fox smiled and nodded.

"Yeah?" Dusk could only blink and gawk.

"Where'd you learn to-"

"War is hell bro..." He reloaded the shot gun and snapped it back shut with one hand. "War is hell." Dusk raised an eyebrow but shoved it off.  
"Right..." His gaze drifted to the small group of people behind him, and his other eyebrow raised as well. There behind him where the other former members of Jeremy's small gang of freedom fighters.

"Oww, that wasn't very nice..." Al looked back and their attention again focused on the black fox, who's body had gotten up, and who's globs that where once a head where now reforming themselves above the gaping hole that was the neck. Dusk frowned and Jeremy looked a little surprised as well as freaked out. His friends even more so, having not been warned at all about this at all. His face was now fully reformed as he cracked his neck with a few more painful cracks and smirked as looked over the reinforcements, particularly the shrimp who blew him away. "Don't you know brats shouldn't play with guns?" Jeremy cockily gave his own smirk, as he slapped the bottom of the shot gun against his left palm.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a kid who's gonna kick your demon ass...(cocks gun again)" Apirus frowned, but his smirk soon returning. He leaned forward, ready launch forward once more, as a large identical energy field surrounded his body like it did blue for Dusk, but his was dark purple.

"Very well then, come on then. This is getting boring, let's end it..." Dusk got up from his spot on the ground and chuckled as he joined himself next to Jeremy, as did the other 4 freedom fighters.

"Bring it on Apirus...even a demon lord like you can't fend off five at once, one way or another we'll find a way through, and you'll be history." Apirus' smirk only grew as he looked at the ground and chuckled.

"...Really now? Well...I'll just have to make it so I have no blind spots..." Dusk's eyes widened, as the fox stood still, looking at the ground and shaking every few seconds. That was his excuse then, five on one. Dusk cursed at his own self-giving ideas to the enemy. Although Apirus most likely would of transformed later in the fight anyway. He all at once fell to the ground, something pushing against the skin from the inside, like the bones were trying to escape. All five of the younger teens all backed away, even Jeremy with his shot gun, as a low noise as if groaning came from the fox, as his entire body began to shake.

"...Get behind me." Dusk motioned Jeremy to back him up with the rest. There was a sudden stop in the motions, and all held their breathe, before there was a cry, and the skin, fur and features of the fox all seemed to explode off from his body. As soon as he was free from his forced form in the skin suit, he stretched himself out from it and back into his normal, natural form. The tigress of Jeremy's group dropped her weapon and screamed, the boar gasped, also dropping his weapon. Jeremy and the wolf both gasped and stepped back but did not back up. Dusk was the only one who store at that thing, the thing he had seen in the illusion, the thing that he had only seen beforehand in ancient badly-drawn manuscripts. The first demon lord of hell, Apirus.

**Can't think of anything to say right now, except that I'm going to work only on this story for a while, at least the next two weeks, maybe a new chapter to another chapter every once in a while, but I feel a calling to this one. This story's going to go on for a while, as I have the whole planned out, a reason why I want to get it onto paper.**


	15. Emotion

"W-What is that thing!?" Dusk blinked and raised an eyebrow, thinking of the best way to answer that question. What was it? _It_ was the king of despair, _it _was the lord of chaos, and_ it_ was one of the most powerful forces of evil on this planet. _It_ ruled over thousands upon thousands of legions of loyal demons. _It..._frankly was very ugly and wanted to make Dusk puke, but that wasn't something he was about to add to that list. As he watched the thing, every mouth saying something different in cryptic, the language of hell, he thought of the best way to explain the situation to the five. If he left them in the dark they could very well be killed.

"...There are a million answers to that question." The tigress, who as he thought didn't know the name of, looked up at him, as did the others. "...But most simply, this is one of the four demon lords of hell, Apirus." Two of the members gawked, apparently realizing that meant that their was a god, and there was a heaven etc. He looked down at them and blinked, realizing this. "Yeah, evolution is a bunch of crap." (lol sorry couldn't resist XD) They all now hung on every word, as he looked straight into the blank face of the monster.

"W-wait...demon lord?" The boar, who had slowly picked up his weapon again said, looking at the thing, but chickening out at one glance and looked away again. Dusk nodded.

"There are four of them. Each rules over a very distinct part of hell, although Satan himself rules it all, one cannot control more than ten billion at once. So he took his four most powerful demons, from the very pits of the abyss, and made them his right hand men, his herders, his knights of death." Two of the five teens gulped at this, as Dusk continued. "Each is incredibly powerful, five times more powerful, cunning, smart and dangerous. Each has a distinct set of negative emotions that they...'specialize' in." They looked confused, and Dusk sighed, as explaining these extremely complex ideas to teens in the middle of a battlefield of a demon who could strike at any moment he chose, was very dangerous. For the most part Apirus sat, perhaps enjoying the fear from the faces of the kids as they learned more about the thing they were looking at.

"...Specialize in?...what do you mean?" Dusk sighed, preparing another speech.

"Every negative emotion a person feels, every bad thing that happens in this world, is caused or in one way or another has a demon or even the devil himself involved in it." They all gawked once more. "Likewise with positive emotions by God. The point is that when Satan made these four monsters, these four demons his lords over certain domains and a certain number of demons of hell he also gave them certain emotions they caused." Jeremy looked at the ground, trying to figure it out and get it straight in his mind.

"...Wait, so...this guy could rule over..."

"...Well to start, all negative emotions can usually be split into four categories, which is why there are four demon lords. These categories are Distress, Fear, Lust and Delight. All demons in hell relate to one emotion or another, as well as other things, but these four focus on the top couple from each one of their category." Apirus must have been smiling, for all of the mouths all over his body where grinning as he explained. "Apirus, above all focuses on distress, and the five biggest of that section of emotions. More specifically; Jealousy, Anxiety, Grief, Sadness and Depression. Whenever someone, somewhere in the world feels any of those emotions, he's got something to do with it." At this point, the same evil voice from the giant maw on the back of the humanoid figure spoke.

"Ahahahah! You really do know quite a bit don't you boy? He's absolutely right. The demon lords, being the most powerful beings in hell besides our lord himself, have responsibility over the top five biggest negative feelings for each of our own sections of feelings." Jeremy frowned, thinking hard.

"...Wait...what does the evil rule over?..." Dusk looked down at him, a blank and yet serious face spread across it.

"Although technically part of the "Lust" category, Satan himself rules over anger. He and the fourth lord share that category, as it is the largest of the four." Jeremy slowly nodded, looking back at the creature after gaining some courage. Apirus again chuckled as he readied himself, which made the six opposing him also leap into position.

"Ahahaha, so very jumpy. Don't worry, it'll all be over very soon." Like a cat preparing itself to pounce Apirus shrank down to the grass. Dusk automatically also got into a sort of readied crouch position. He already knew some of what Apirus' abilities where, but he had no way at all of telling what else he had up his sleeve. His mind was already racing of the best way to carry out his planned strategy, as he was sure it would work. He didn't however know how he was going to do it. In order to prepare it he would have to throw Jeremy and his friends into extreme danger, they would have to either distracting Apirus, or Dusk had to figure out a way of getting close enough to the monster to immobilize him temporarily. Both where things he didn't really want to do, but in order to defeat him he had to, that was only spell he knew that could banish a demon lord.

Apirus' mouths began to growl as he crouched again, every eye shot towards it's prey and Dusk's heart stopped for a split second, as he knew what was coming.

"Look out!" Jeremy and the others instantly went wide eyed, looking around rapidly and looking at the monster, who just as they looked, vanished.

"Shit!" Dusk cursed under his breathe, as he tried to calm himself, and trying to think of the place he would most likely appear again. After a moment he gasped, and turned towards the others. "Run! Now!" Jeremy and the others, all at once scattered as there was a gigantic explosion from the ground, and a second later the creature flew from the dust created by the dust, large claws lining every foot, and landed on the ground, still growling. The explosion had sent several scattering to the ground, and then stumbling up, looking around and locating him again. Apirus again chuckled, as he looked over the faces of the kids.

"Already frightened to death. How cute." Dusk frowned, going over to them, his eyes still on Apirus and began whispering.

"...You need to follow my exact orders, otherwise we're all going to die." The five former freedom fighters looked at him and gulped once more. "i have a plan that will work if done right, but it involves you distracting him." They all, except Jeremy, the Boar and the Wolf looked freaked already.

"W-What?..."

"You heard me." They all looked back at the monster, just as it began shaking. Dusk's eyes once more widened as he frowned. "Oh dear lord...please help us..."

**Oh yeah, it's getting full out fighting dudes, I'm doing another or two tomorrow but now it is time for bed. **


	16. Struggle

The wind blew through the grass, ordering it to dance in it's presence, to sway back and forth, over and over. The large green field was empty, apart from seven beings, six on the south side and one, the north. Dusk was now more ready than before. With a wide open space to attack and defend, and with his five young soldiers he could now figure out a way to rid his world of the demon, monstrosity before him with much better ease. As the wind stopped, Apirus, who had been motionless for the last while, spoke once more in a soft, shaky voice. The shake in his voice, was not of fear but was of what Dusk realized as excitement, eagerness to rip them all to shreds.

("Points of Authority" by Linkin Park starts to play)

"...Well now, come...let's see...let's see how long you'll last!" Again, like he had before, the creature disappeared in a flash, a glimpse of his body speeding up and moving before vanishing, to show it was indeed speed, not teleportation. Dusk knew what to do, and looked around, before quickly giving orders to his temporary younger troops.

"Leave everything to me, when I give you the signal, distract him by any means necessary, got it?" They nodded, as the sun was blotted out, and a shadow covered them. Dusk gasped, before throwing himself forward, tackling the lot and barely missing being decapitated himself as he fell to the ground. The large humanoid dog hit the ground, causing it to crash a little from his weight, and then skidded backwards from the momentum as well.

(Chorus starts)

Dusk turned, frowning, and getting up, as he threw his hands together, and a blue energy forming around them. Apirus' mouths growled, as Dusk growled and then threw out both hands in a stance as if he were pushing something. A incredible sonic bang pierced the air and completely blocked out the wind as a gigantic blue energy beam flew straight out, and straight for the stationery dog. Apirus laughed, before crouching and leaping with incredible force and speed, the beam barely missing him. The white fox looked up and gasped again, as the now airborne demon took a deep breathe, his body mass increasing as air flowed through his body. Dusk quickly covered his own ears, before turning to the five teens, who were still clueless to what was happening.

"Cover your ears! Now!" They all looked shocked and did, some also clamping their ears down. A second later and there was horrid sound. Dusk's left eye stayed closed from the pain, but his right looked up at Apirus, somehow able to slow down the gravity around him as he seemed to stay in the air. All the mouths on it's body where screeching, and actual air streams were seen coming from every mouth. Dusk let out a small cry of pain as he fell to his knees, unable to deal with that loud of a pitch, or that sound alone. The sound slowly ended, as Apirus fell back to the ground normally, and charged towards the fallen fox, who was trying to steady himself. Jeremy growled, running forward, and ignoring the rising fear he was feeling all of the sudden while looking at the thing coming towards him howling.

"Come and get it freak!" He aimed and fired quickly, just as Apirus leaped, flying towards them with huge sharp claws outstretched. Jeremy looked and hoped to see the thing flying backwards from the shot, but his heart sank. The bullet was visible, still heading towards Apirus at a speed of about 3 miles and hour. Apirus grinned and easily dodged, landing and continuing to approach. He had slowed down time around the bullet.

"Nice try boy!" He was only feet from the now paralyzed fox, and would reach him any second. There was a sudden sound of something jumping from the ground and the next thing Jeremy knew, Dusk had thrown himself in front of him. For a second he gasped, as he thought Dusk had been trying to sacrifice himself for him, but a second later Apirus hit Dusk, but he didn't. There was a loud shriek, as Apirus was shot backwards, more than forty miles an hour and into the ground with a loud explosion of earth and dust.

(Song ends)

Jeremy gawked, looking around Dusk and seeing the last of what was a fading ball of energy. (picture the Rasengan from Naruto if you've seen it) he had hit the demon with whatever that attack was, risking getting hurt in the process. His brother was painting, and it shocked him to see that both his ears had a small stream of blood coming from them. He gawked, he himself, and the others had only been about twenty feet farther from him then Dusk had been, why where his ears bleeding and not theirs? He was about to speak, but Dusk beat him to it, not turning to face him but staying watching the cloud of dust dissipate from where Apirus had hit the ground.

"...You need to be more careful Jeremy, he will kill you. You can't freeze up like that, you've had experience I haven't in these situations." Jeremy frowned, as Dusk sighed, and there was a long silence.

"...Listen to your own advice fox." Both gasped as their was another bang, and Dusk was hurled upwards, as Apirus came up after him, having shot up from the ground again.

"Dusk!" The older white fox growled, as the thing had him in it's claw by his leg. He attempted to kick it, to try and break it off so he could go for offense, but Apirus had a different idea. Dusk's heart sank as the monster grinned and with another maneuver, sank it's teeth from one of it's mouths into the side of his foot.

"AHHHHH!" He lost control for a second, the pain blinding his thinking, but then he looked back, a furious look on his face, as he yelled and pulled back his other foot. "Get OFF ME!" With a heavy blow his foot collided into Apirus' blank empty face and the beast let go, falling back to the earth and looking back up, watching Dusk hit the ground, not being able to land properly because of his recent injury. Apirus grinned once more, threw his head back and began to laugh.

"Ahahahah! What's wrong? Losing yourself already!? Ahahahahahah!" Dusk looked at his foot, two large gashes on either side, for a second Apirus could of sworn he had smiled, but it had to be a trick of the light. Still, his taunting didn't stop. "I told you. Mere mortals cannot defeat me, a demon lord, a power far beyond your understanding!" He chuckled at the other kids gathering around him, as he went on. "Oh well, although it was a futile effort, I'll give you some credit, when I go give my master the good news." He sat, thinking he no longer needed to fight, since the brats couldn't do anything and Dusk could no longer walk. The eyes on his body closed, contempt and full of pride he had shown those pathetic mortals his true power, but then something happened. His eyes shot open again as he watched them. Five. There were only five, including Dusk.

The demon shot up, looking around quickly to find the sixth, not believing he had lost track of her. He growled, seeing her running back towards Dusk with the book, having ran into the house while he was distracted in the air with Dusk. He growled, before beginning to gallop towards her, not having any thought of letting her get to the fox. Before he could reach, there was another bang, and he collapsed face first into the dirt. He hissed violently as he looked back to see Jeremy had blow his back left leg off.

"You brat!" The girl was now at Dusk, having jumped over Apirus and continuing. He seethed, his leg beginning to re heal.

"Here Dusk!" Dusk's eyes were very concentrated, as he fumbled with the book, nervous he couldn't do it in time. He threw it open and put his hands together once more, and closing his eyes. Apirus screeched, healing his leg fully and running full tilt towards the fox, all mouths hissing and growling along the way. The five kids backed far away, as Dusk didn't move, and the blue energy field appeared around him. Apirus was nearly there, only five more gallops. He threw his claws out again, aiming for his head, but just as his claws were an inch away, there was a tremendous flash of light, and Apirus screeched the same he had done when the fire had hit him in the illusion, he was again thrown backwards off his feet and into the ground.

"NO!" He flew up, shaking with anger as Dusk came out of the light, his fur shining, his eyes golden and smirk that said "payback" all over it.


	17. Banishment

The wind began to blow once more, this time, Apirus facing the east and Dusk, alone facing the west. The monster was growling with anger, acid dripping from every mouth as it shook. The kids had by now backed off, sure that Dusk could handle himself from here on out, and they were fine with that. Dusk only smiled at the growling monstrosity, before turning to Jeremy and the others.

"...Good job guys, you did a great job." They all nodded, waiting with baited breathe to see what would happen. Dusk was now as strong as Apirus, in the sense of now he was immortal, had a whole list of spells and incantations that could now actually cause damage to the demon, and he was no longer afraid. The paralyzing effect Apirus had from his true form no longer had any effect on him at all.

You could tell the demon was not only angry but annoyed and perhaps a little nervous, not only was Dusk now able to take him on by himself, but he could pray. In his spiritual form he could call upon the assistant of God and whatever he needed, he would get. Jeremy looked him over, his leg wound was for some reason still bleeding, but both his ears seemed back to normal. Jeremy worried about this but paid no attention to it , for Dusk seemed very confident.. He turned back to Apirus, grinning, as the monster growled back.

"Come on, where's your cool now Apirus? Don't tell me my little new change has scared you."

"I do not feel fear mortal, I cause it!"

("Ultimate Secrets" from Naruto OST starts playing...lol a lot of people probably have no clue what that is XD)

Apirus vanished again, as Dusk readied himself, fully confident now, unlike before, he now did not have to obey the laws of physics and didn't have to worry about injury. Now, he could bring the attack to Apirus instead of vice-versa. He blinked and he was right in front of him, his claw brought back, he ducked backwards, as the demon flew over him, landing on the opposite side, and instantly spinning on the spot. Dusk turned as well, as he began dodging the endless barrage of attacks from claws, mouths and kicks from the demon. He was still smiling as he blocked the giant tongue acting as a whip, jumping over it like a jump rope, and spinning up into the air, in the form of a wheel. He flew back down, before uncurling at the right moment, and delivering a hammer like kick to the crown of beasts head, sending him face first into the ground, and creating a large hole.

Dusk jumped backwards, doing three back flips before landing, crossing his arms and grinning. (LOL that was also taken from Naruto sort of)

(Song ends)

Apirus hissed like a million angry vipers as he got back up, deciding a close quarters fight was not the best idea. He tried to calm himself, scanning the area and trying to figure the best way to defeat the fox. He seemingly didn't have much of a choice but to wait for it to ware off for Dusk was immortal like himself. He could at least try and make things interesting in the meantime. He shoved both his claws into the ground as there was a tremble from the ground. Dusk's eyebrow raised as he watched the demon curiously. Apirus laughed, as a giant stalagmite flew from the ground, and then another, and another, until there was a constant barrage of them flying from the ground. Dusk frowned, before turning around, pointing his hand towards the kids and a large blue energy shield formed around them, lifting them up into the air and out of reach. As he turned back towards Apirus he had vanished. Another, closer tremble made him groan and leap out of the way as another one penetrated right where he had been.

He gasped, looking around to see the monster heading right for him, claw again outstretched. He knew he would jump backwards. Dusk moved his body around, before, to much Apirus' surprise, caught the demon's hand, turned him over and threw him straight into the rock. As Dusk landed on the ground he turned to the blue bubble above his head and behind a ways. It was time. He pointed his hand towards them again, as the stalagmites had stopped uprooting, and laid it down, opening it up. Jeremy came out first, and was about to speak but Dusk interrupted.

"Now's the time, you know what to do Jeremy." Jeremy's eyes widened as he gulped slowly and nodded. Dusk smiled and looked towards the others. "I need you guys to leave, If you stay you'll be in the way." The four teammates looked astonished but nodded and quickly ran out of the forest of rock spears. The two white fox's turned to see the demon now coming back out from the rock he had collided with and Dusk leaned down, putting each hand on Jeremy's shoulders and looking at him right in the eyes. "Now listen to me, this will be very dangerous but it's the only way I can banish him, okay?" Jeremy nodded. "He will not hurt you, I promise." he hugged him, and eventually so did Jeremy, but it was very short lived, as a sudden warmth came to both of them. Dusk pushed the younger fox away as he was hit with a massive fireball. Jeremy gaped, as the fire lighted in his eyes.

"Dusk!" He watched, as Dusk appeared from the smoke, completely unharmed. Dusk smiled at him and turned again.

"...Come on Apirus, breathing fire now? How lame is that?"

"Shut up fox!" He emerged from the rubble, and got back into facing Dusk as they both starred each other down for the third time so far this battle. Dusk looked sideways to Jeremy, as he winked, and Jeremy nodded, looking very determined. He got up, and got ready to run. Dusk smiled.

"You can't beat me, I'm immortal." Apirus frowned, looking around and seeing the younger fox, and grinning.

"...Maybe so...maybe so...but..." Apirus turned towards Jeremy and began to run, as Jeremy gasped and began to sprint away from him. Soon both where out of sight. Dusk took a nervous breathe.

"Please lord, let this work." He slowly took his still injured foot and began making a circle around himself with his own blood. Jeremy continued to sprint, not giving up for an instant, as Apirus flew after him, forgetting Dusk and going for his bait. "Oma shoura, nora me, oni osa, pyru maso na." Dusk completed his design with a large triangle as well in the circle, each tip touching an edge. He nodded, leaping out of the circle, and calling out. "Jeremy!" Jeremy's ears perked, as he instantly turned and bolted towards the source of the noise. Apirus growled and followed him with a quickened pace. Dusk got out of view as he hid behind a stalagmite. Jeremy saw the signal, and started to slow, and pant. Apirus grinned, running faster towards the fox, not thinking on anything but him. He was going to have him, he would use him as bait for getting Dusk to-what!?

His train of thought ended as he was frozen solid. It was as if his feet were frozen in place. He looked around drastically, trying to figure out where Dusk was, but couldn't see him. Then he looked down and gasped. He was standing smack in the middle of a large red symbol, a symbol he knew and heard of way to well. He began to yell in anger.

"NO! You, this can't be!"

"Oh it can." Apirus wheeled around to see Dusk crouched at least thirty feet away, smiling and holding both hands together. Apirus growled in utter fury, as Jeremy, panting walked over to Dusk, smiling. Dusk grinned at him.

"I'd hug you buddy but I'm a bit busy, you did great, just like I planned." Apirus' eyes widened once more, as he looked at Dusk, all his eyes wide and his mouths growling. The top mouth upon his back spoke in an angry yet somehow amazed tone.

"Wait...you...planned...all this out!?" Dusk smirked.

"Finally realized it?" Apirus continued to try to struggle in the symbol but it was no use.

"But how!? When!?" Dusk chuckled.

"Ever since Jeremy first arrived. I had started planning it out, but knew it would involve so much danger that I had to get into my spiritual form before I could even hope of trying it. After just waiting for the opportunity for you to bite my leg, I gave Jeremy's teammate the signal and she got the book for me. Once I was in my spiritual form the plan was already half done. After dealing some deserved blows to you, I gave Jeremy the signal, and he went off, distracting you, while I, using the bite mark that I didn't heal on purpose just for this opportunity, made my symbol on the ground. I screamed out his name to let him know to lure you here, and here you are." Apirus fumbled for words, he wanted to yell,ask questions on how he did it more and just curse all at once.

"B-But! How did I not sense it!?" Dusk chuckled again.

"I made sure you were so busy on Jeremy that you didn't notice the symbol only feet in front of you. With the combination of the blind spot in front of your face, and your lust for blood on him, it was invisible to you until it was too late." Apirus couldn't help but be amazed somewhat by his ability to think ten steps ahead and contemplate the perfect outcome of an idea and see it through. He shook his head, turning back to be pissed.

"How dare you!?" Dusk laughed.

"How dare I? You played into this perfectly, I did not do anything, frankly for a demon lord your not too bright." Apirus looked furious, and began trying to thrash around, but still to no avail. Dusk closed his eyes once more and took a deep breathe. "Now...to get rid of you..."

"You think this is so easy!? You can't banish me!"

"Watch me..." Dusk's blue energy began circulating, and Apirus actually began loosing it, as his mouths began to get more, almost scared then angry or furious.

"You can't!"

"As I said...watch me."  
"No!"

"Yes." The energy started to concentrate on Dusk, as his eyes opened. "You're going back to where you belong, and by the power level of the spell I was able to cast thanks to this form, you won't be able to come back for another thousand years, spiritual or physical."

"Rrrrr! You pathetic little urchin! This is not the end! You think my master will forget about you!? There are three others! You won't stand a chance!" Dusk closed his eyes again as the symbol on the ground began to glow, and at the same time, Apirus began yelling. "Ahhhh!" Jeremy was confused at first but then noticed it. Smoke was rising from the symbol, his feet, as if they were on fire.

"You don't belong here." The smoke continued to burn through the clawed feet of the monster, as he tried to remove them but it were as if he were glued to the spot. "You don't have a right to be here."

"AHHHHH!!!" The fire actually became visible, except, it was white. It began to spread up the demon as he screamed in agony, except this time, for real, not some illusion.

"You will never belong here." The fire now covered his entire body, and the demon was now screeching almost as loud as he had when doing that noise attack. Dusk opened his eyes and clasped his hand together in a different shape, now clamped together instead of against each other flat. He watched with a blank expression as the demon was now engulfed with fire, and he was sure that the other side of Mobius could hear the screaming. "And as long as I am in this world! Nor you or any other unholy monstrosity will harm anyone!" There was a loud explosion, or what Jeremy though of as an explosion, as there was a final scream from the monster, and then it all vanished. Jeremy covered his eyes at the bright light and looked up to see the symbol was still there but now had only a few pieces of grass on fire in it, Apirus was gone.

Jeremy grinned, looking down at Dusk, who's fur finally changed back to normal as he sighed and let his hands fall backwards, supporting him as he leaned back against the grass, taking a deep sigh of relief.

"D-Dusk! Y-You did it!" He leaned down and hugged the older fox, who smiled happily as he hugged him back.

"No buddy, we did it. I could never of done any of that without your help." Jeremy smiled and nodded, nuzzling Dusk's chest, just so happy life was back to normal. After a minute the two got up, and walked out of the forest of stalagmites to see Jeremy's squad gapping at them. The boar was the only one to speak.

"...Damn...that was awesome..." All six of them laughed as Dusk smiled and looked up into the sky, looking forward to going inside and relaxing. Maybe he'd take a nap with Jeremy, or simply find play a board game with him. It didn't matter to him, as long as it didn't involve anything with demons, he didn't care.

**OMFG!!! MY HAND HURTS LIKE HELL!!! I love that last line of Dusk's before vanquishing Apirus. I'd repeat it but I'm gonna be lazy XD.**

**From here I could go 3 ways...I could one: End it here. Two: Keep going and have him eventually fight all four demon lords. Three: Do that, but have a different book for each demon lord. I really dunno right now, I'll think of it later. Plz tell me which of those you think would be best though. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. **

**PS: I DO NOT own Naruto, any of it's music or anything. I DO own all characters in this fic though, so THERE!**


	18. Relax

**Alright, I've decided to continue. And as I said before, I will be working constantly on this story alone for a while, so better buckle up and enjoy the ride.**

As it turned out, to much Dusk nor Jeremy had even given thought to; The large stalagmites, which Dusk was too lazy to get rid of, began to attract tourists everywhere. The rest of the world not being out in the middle of nowhere like the two where, had no pre-knowledge of the area well. The result being that tons of tourists came flocking, to the "incredible and bizarre land formation." What attracted them even more was the fact that world renowned Dusk the Fox lived only meters from the "feature". Because of guests wanting to stay in the countryside and have their vacations there, not soon later a large tourist resort was built in the same area as them. This ticked Dusk off to no end, the constant far off noises of the busy hotel rang day in and day out, non top and giving him headaches frequently.

He sat at his desk in his "study" which was really only his room at his computer, which had various collections of papers on either side of it supported in sideways stand up holders of various colors. The hotel had been fairly loud that day, and he frankly was sick and tired of it. He felt trapped. He couldn't move, the economy of the continent was in a downward spiral at the moment (gee, ain't that the truth) and he simply didn't have the money to move again. Besides, the whole reason he had moved out in the middle of nowhere with Jeremy was because he wanted some peace and quiet. By defeating a demon really worth this? Sometimes he wished he was fighting Apirus again, instead of dealing with the annoying neighbors he could get rid off.

He also constantly had fan girls, in a sense coming to his door every door, mostly they were computer nerds wanting to meet him because of his famous spot in society, or they were ghost hunters in training wanting an autograph and some advice. Jeremy seemed un-phased, if not excited about the hotel. He and Dusk, as a "token" of their generosity, and his "saying" they could stay there, were both allowed to use the hotel and everything in it for free, every day of every week of every month for the next five years. Dusk knew perfectly well he had never allowed such things, but after seeing the gleeful look on Jeremy's face, he forced himself to not say yes, but not say no either, which to the press meant yes.

After sighing and getting up from his rolling chair he stretched, looking out the window into the bright, sunny afternoon. Jeremy still hadn't returned from the hotel, no doubt trying to impress any girls anywhere close to his age and trying to get a date. He supposed he should go get him, as he turned towards the other side of the room he frowned. He took a deep breathe and sighed, looking towards the ground and concentrating on the pair of shorts Jeremy had, again, neglected to pick up. Something had been bothering him ever since Apirus was vanquished. It had become more and more apparent to him that it was more and more likely to happen as time passed. Apirus was gone. He would never be allowed to escape hell in any way shape or form for another thousand years. There were still three lords. If the Devil was annoyed enough by his presence he would send one of his "Dark Watchers" after him, he was obviously not going to give up on him so easily, especially after banishing one of them, he would want revenge. Which fit him well, since it was one of his emotions he ruled over.

It was a matter of time another lord or perhaps worse would come to try and do what Apirus couldn't. As the white fox shook his head, he turned again and walked out the bedroom door, down the hall, past the kitchen, through the living room and soon out of the front door. Closing the door behind he went off at an even pace towards the large hotel. The thing was about a mile away, but that was still way too close for Dusk, as his hearing was not only superb but out in the middle of nowhere there was nothing else to listen too but the hotel. He gave an empty breathe out as he continued crossing the massive field that housed the stalagmites, that lead to the small forest that lead to the hotel's property.

--

"So yeah, I'm really trying to get my abs up ya know? I mean I've got nothing better to do up here." Jeremy grinned as he continued to openly exaggerate on every fine detail of his explanation of what he planned on doing, to a group of three fairly attractive sixteen and seventeen year old girls. They were all sitting on the white tiled ground around him, a she lounged lazily in one of the beach chairs that overlooked the large square swimming pool in front of him.

"So, what's your brother like? He's so cool!" Jeremy rolled his eyes under his black sunglasses.

"Meh, he's cool I guess, all he does really is do stuff in his room and then go un-haunt a house every once in a while. He's not nearly as interesting as me."

"I'm not?" All three girls looked up and gasped, beginning to squeal with small excitement, all leaping up and looking him over. Jeremy's sunglasses slipped of his nose as he looked back up behind his chair, frowning at the three girls now swooning over Dusk and not him.

"Oh...great...what are you doing here Dusk?" Dusk raised an eyebrow as he pushed apart the wall of fan girls and walked out in front of the smaller fox, blocking his sun and making look him in the eye.

"...Come on buddy, time to go home." He was smiling warmly, but Jeremy was not in the mood, he frowned, and laid back.

"No it isn't, you can't tell me what to do." Dusk cocked his head to the side, still looking at him in the eye. His arms crossed as he smirked.

"I can't?"

"No, you can't." Dusk turned, finding the three girls watching and enjoying the interaction like it were a movie they had been waiting to get on NetFlix for the past month. Dusk shook his head as he continued to smirk.

"I dunno, I'd have to disagree." Jeremy didn't answer, but continued to lay back, his sunglasses perched back on his nose.

"Can you move? Your blocking the sun." Alright, that was it. If he was going to act spoiled and stuck up, Dusk was going to show him otherwise.

"I sure can, just let me grab my towel." Without another warning or word, he leaned down, promptly grabbed the fox from under his torso, and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder and turning and walking right back out of the pool area.

"What!? No put me down! What are you doing!?" Dusk didn't answer, instead began humming anonymous song. Jeremy growled as he blushed, the three girls stood back at the pool, laughing at the free entertainment they were getting. "Why do you need me home!? I'm fine here, and you're doing your boring stuff anyway." Dusk still didn't answer, as he now made his way through the small patch of forest separating the hotel from the "land feature" and then his house. As they reached the field Dusk got fed up with the kicking and whining fox and let him down. Jeremy instantly gave a grunt and attempted to walk back, but as he walked three steps Dusk, without looking back, snapped his fingers and the fox collided with air and fell on his butt. Jeremy blinked for a few moments, comprehending what had happened, and upon realizing it was obviously Dusk he turned and growled.

Dusk stood there, arms crossed and a blank expression as he waited for Jeremy's little tantrum to stop. As he watched him partially yell at him he began to wonder why a fourteen year old had these so called "tantrums". They weren't really tantrums, as it was really only Jeremy's habit to get annoyed and mad easily. None the less they were very annoying, and Dusk was in no mood himself for it. He, unlike Jeremy and a lot of other people, expressed his annoyance by not speaking instead of yelling. With Jeremy he found this much more effective then yelling. As It always annoyed him and made him, having no more fuel to burn though whining, eventually calm down.

"...What? You doing the silent treatment again?" Dusk blinked a few times, and then raised an eyebrow, and simply shook his head and walked away. As always, this bait worked, as the young fox was left feeling not as much annoyed but neglected. Which was actually pretty cute when you thought about it, he ran after Dusk, wanting a response, and then, forgetting completely about the pool would follow Dusk until he said something. These small mind games where things Dusk pulled on Jeremy every day, and every day the fox didn't even notice it. As Dusk went back into his room he stopped, Jeremy stopping behind him, still frowning. The elder fox turned, smiling and smirked.

"Fell for it. Again." Jeremy blinked, as his mouth was opened slightly, but as he realized what Dusk meant he growled a little, but it wasn't nearly as annoyed as before.

"Hey!" Dusk laughed, as Jeremy smirked and ran headlong into the fox, tackling him and forcing him up and over onto the floor. Both where already laughing, as Dusk tripped over the white kit, making him fall off of him and land on his back. Without giving another chance for reaction, Dusk grinned broadly, and suddenly began attacking the foxes stomach with a barrage of tickling. (Come on, you ALL knew this was coming! Frankly I'm proud of myself for holding out for this long) Jeremy, not expecting that at all, instantly curled up into a defensive position, not being able to do any more than pull his legs to his chest to try and build a wall.

Dusk only laughed, penetrating the defense quite easily and continuing to playfully torture the fox.

"N-Noo ahahahahahahah! W-What are you doing!? Ahahahahhaha!"

"Engaging in a common, non violent yet energizing and playful sign of affection, duh!" Jeremy continued to try and sustain his wall by blocking the way to his torso area, with the add on of his legs. Dusk chuckled, easily prying away his hands and once more resuming.

"Ahahahahhahaahah!! Cooooommme oon!!! Ahahahahaha!" Dusk let up, leaning back up and taking a deep breathe, as Jeremy soon re stood as well. The elder fox looked around the room, seeing the books laying across his table. His eyes closed and opened again as he turned to Jeremy.

"...Alright, time to be serious." The young fox blinked and his ears lifted a little as he was now more interested.

**Well we had all that seriousness and so now we have some fluff...tommorow I shall keep on a going...now it's...(looks)...holy shit 4:00 in the morning...night...(falls asleep)**


	19. Order

Jeremy blinked boredly, as he lay back against the carpet, starring up at Dusk as he continued to look through books, while explaining things to Jeremy. The young fox didn't really care about anything right now, he felt lazy and wanted only to find a soft couch and lay down. He knew his desire to be a lazy potato would not however come true, as Dusk turned to him finally as he spun around in his chair with a book.

"Alright come here, I need to explain some things to you." Jeremy sighed, laying down on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Why can't you come down here?" Dusk also blinked, then rolled his eyes, got off the chair and sat down next to the fox.

"Fine, I will if you pay attention." Dusk crossed his legs and opened the book. The two of them almost looked like a he was reading a bedtime story. The elder fox sighed, opening the book and putting it in his lap, as Jeremy turned his head to see. "Now, buddy, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that our encounter with Apirus was not the last one we're ever going to have with demons." Jeremy leaned up suddenly, looking at Dusk with a whole new level of interest. Dusk starred back and continued. "...What I mean is that the other three demon lords are still active, and another one is more than likely going to come and try to do the same as Apirus attempted to do." Jeremy looked at the book, and changed his position. He turned so he was sitting right next to the older fox, as he looked over his shoulder at the very old looking book.

Dusk smiled as Jeremy's head was actually in contact with his shoulder since he was leaning so much to see it properly.

"So, in case they do come back, you as well as me need to be ready for them. So I'm going to show you this book, It'll explain everything." He opened the cover, which had a large symbol Jeremy didn't recognize. As he opened it he noticed the entire book, even the pages were ripped and torn.

"How long has this book been around." Dusk shrugged, turning through pages to attempt to find the page he was looking for.

"Oh a couple thousand years or so." Jeremy's eyes widened, never hearing of any single book lasting that long. Dusk finally reached a certain page and nodded to himself as he lay it open and began scanning it with his finger, attempting to find a certain line now. "Now I'm not going to bother reading this, not only is it in ancient Latin but you wouldn't understand it even if I translated it anyway. So I'll summarize it." Jeremy nodded, getting excited by the illustrations on either sides of the text of apparently what the demon lords looked like, or what most thought they looked like. Jeremy concluded that that was what the pictures where because there were four pictures and one looked like Apirus.

"In ancient scripture, it was said that that the demon lords were created by the Devil himself. He took the evil from the very depths of the abyss and molded them, and turned them into four powerful demon lords which he used to rule over Hell. Each lord rules over 1.25 total of hell. Altogether they rule half of it, the Devil himself rules the other half." Jeremy blinked, looking at the book and frowning, turning to Dusk, one thing still not clear in his mind.

"Wait...Dusk, why does the Devil want to kill you?" Dusk gave him a blank stare, before his brow furrowed and he closed the book, but keeping his hand in the page to keep his spot.

"...I honestly don't know buddy, from what Apirus said, I can assume he wants to stop me from sending spirits in bucket loads from this world to the next; Being the devil, he probably, at least morally, if he has any morals, doesn't want spirits freely going to Heaven. He also, even more so hates me for going around and banishing his minions back to Hell." Jeremy looked towards the floor, realizing that did make sense. Dusk reopened the book and flipped to the next page, which had another picture of faded carvings of the possible identities of the lords.

"As you know, there are four of them, each governing over 700 legions of demons and five negative emotions from one of the four categories. Although all a part of the 'Autrum Vilgio' or 'Dark Watchers", they do not interact or converse with each other. Each stays in his own small kingdom of all Hell, and do not need nor want anything to do with each other." Jeremy was now very curious, as he asked Dusk to put the book on thr ground so he could lay on his side. Dusk did so.

"So what do the other ones look like? If they look anything like that Apirus thing, then I think I'll puke at the next one." Dusk laughed as he ruffled the foxes hair.

"Well no one really knows for sure what they look like except demons in hell and the Devil himself. Anyone who's ever seen them are either killed or were never seen again." Jeremy frowned.

"Then why is it that when you saw Apirus you knew it was him?" Dusk breathed a heavy sigh, turning and looking out the window blankly.

"Because...we meet before."

--

("Supporting Me" Biolizard begins playing)

"That blasted fox, how dare he banish me!" Came an angry quiet growl, almost whisper, as the many red eyes of the creature looked around randomly in all directions, as dozens of mouths growled fiercely in the quiet dim light. Out of the darkness, another, even more chilling voice came, sounding as a hiss.

"Apirus you fool, letting yourself get banished by a mer child. How disgraceful." The low growls coming from the many mouths of the creature let out a shrill quick bark. Towards what appeared to be a large, long snake like figure, as if a giant snake sitting up.

"Do not reprimand me Nybbas!" A third, much lower but still terrifyingly slow and dark.

"Well obviously you can't go back up by yourself, for what? The next three millenniums?" Apirus began growling more than ever, turning towards a large broken stone pillar. A skinny, human shaped creature, with two massive what appeared to bat wings, large claws on each end of them. Two narrow golden eyes starring down at the snarling beast below him.

"No Malphas, you're thinking of the eight starred helix seal of David. That seals the suppressed for three millennia." Came the same, slow hissing voice from the long figure. The harpy like creature turned towards him, a grin coming to his face, revealing three rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Oh right, the dreaded helix seal." He turned back towards the furious humanoid dog figure. "Well then, consider yourself very lucky. You only received the 3 starred seal."

"A seal is a seal, no matter how long. I'm stuck in this hell hole for the next thousand years, by the time I come out, all life on the planet will be gone anyway." The bat figure perched upon the pillar gave a low chuckle.

"To be able to seal a demon, let alone a demon lord, for a period of time that long; This child is obviously not helpless, and must have considerable skills in the banishing arts." Out of the darkness, a fourth voice came, lowest of all.

"That will be quite enough, cease this pointless argument." The other three creatures turned, towards the fourth and final member of the lords. "We know now, with Apirus' recent defeat..." The fourth figure turned towards Apirus, who now was simply laying on the ground not speaking, all mouths closed, eyes still open though. "...This 'Dusk' character, is not to be taken lightly. He is clearly a strategist, and therefore pure attack and destroy will not work; We need to fight mind with mind."

"...You're going?" The harpy like figure asked, raising an eyebrow at the figures comment and what it inferred.

"...No. Nybbas is also a strategist type, yet at the same his attack and defense are deadly. Apirus had immense attack power, not much defense and not much brains." There was another growl from the dog figure but he didn't move. "Nybbas has considerable skills in all three of these categories. He will go." There was silence, as all starred at Nybbas, who seemed to lower himself from his standing position and lowered out of sight.

"...Very well." There was a sound of clicking in the pure silence, as the sound of a thousand small knives were touching the ground. "I will go." Out of the darkness, appeared a large, long black and red centipede. At least eighteen feet in length, and at least three feet wide. A constant train like structure as more and more body came from the darkness and more and more left until finally a round off. He vanished into the darkness once more, the sound getting fainter and fainter until it was dead silence once more. The fourth figure once more spoke and broke the silence, turning to the harpy.

"Inform the master that Nybbas has left." The winged figure grinned once more rising from his perch and causing a great gust of wind as his wings flapped and soon he was soaring up through the air and out of sight.


	20. Prolonging

**Alright, I know this seems lazy and I know this sounds like an excuse to type something new, and get on with my real story. But you know what? This fits in perfectly for this next chapter. I did add some small things like at the beginning, so shush. **

With the impending doom of another demon well on it's way, Dusk and Jeremy decided to make the best of it before the time came before another monster appeared to try and kill Dusk. So, they decided to spend most of their time with one another, putting the thought of demons out of their minds, even if for only a little while.

The sun blazed bright, falling down and hitting the ground, and warming everything it touched that wasn't hidden in shadow. It had been very hot out for a while, at least a couple of days, and most people stayed inside with the AC turned on up high. This was how most stayed cool, but for two certain fox's that wasn't the case. They had a different way of keeping cool in a scorching day like this one.

"Ahahahahhahahah!" A high voice laughed, as it's originator ran from the source. A green hose, blasting a stream of cool water out and at the fox, who was already getting very wet, and approaching the soaked stage. The fox was tackled from behind suddenly by a large white form, the same color and features as himself, but much larger. His face was pushed into the grass playfully, and he giggled as he felt the older fox sit on top of him.

He smiled, his hand clamped on his smaller brothers head, and forcing his head back down each time he tried to look up. Something that would annoy most kids, but Jeremy found it hilarious and kept doing it. "Ahahahahah! What are you gonna do now?" Dusk, who's fur was drying from the previous soaking he had received from the fox himself, wanted revenge, and smirked.

"I dunno, let me think..." He smirked and jammed his ten fingers under the younger fox's belly, and began wriggling. Jeremy began giggling with laughter, as he squirmed in the fox's hold. "...Say uncle." Jeremy, stubborn as he was shook his head.

"Ahahahahha! No!" Dusk smirked.

"Come on little bro, just let go, give in and I'll make it short and quick."

"No!" Dusk shook his head. He flipped the fox over, revealing his entire soft belly. He thrust his fingers and began dancing them across like spiders. Jeremy laughed even harder, but still would not give in.

"You give in yet?"

"Ahhhhahahaha No!" He smiled, and took his pointer finger, and began swiveling it vigorously around in his brother's belly button. Jeremy bucked, and reached his limit. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! NO NOT THERE!!! Dusk grinned.

"Yes there! Unless you say uncle!" Jeremy still shook his head.

"NO! AHAHAHHAAH!" Dusk sighed.

"Alright...I really didn't want to do this, but you aren't leaving me a whole lot of choices." He took one finger, closed his mouth around it and pulled it back out. Covered in clear saliva; Jeremy blinked in horror.

"W-wait...that's..."

"A wet willie? Yup, but this is going in your belly button not your ear." Jeremy gulped with excitement, he never knew how his brother could say something like that so plainly, with not much emotion. His stomach lurched a little, but something held him back from giving in, from stopping him from doing it. Dusk smiled. "Last chance..." Jeremy grinned stubbornly.

"No...way!" Dusk sighed and chuckled.

"Alright lil bro, you asked for it..." He drove his saliva covered finger into the fox's belly button, where he laughed and kicked like never before.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT'S GROSS!"

"Now?" Jeremy giggled and shook his head. This time Dusk was sick of nice and easy, in a sudden movement, he pinned him flat again, leaned down and blew a raspberry on the kit's soft stomach, over his navel.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Come on Dusk! Ahahahahah! Not that, it's embarrassing!" Dusk stopped and chuckled, and got up off his brother.

"Embarrassing? No one's watching. Besides you used to love it when I gave you raspberries when you were nine." Jeremy blushed.

"Well...yeah, but." Dusk laughed and grinned.

"Well, yeah but noting! You loved it...and you still do."

"No!"

"...That's not what your mind is telling me." Jeremy went a little wide eyed, starring at him in the eyes.

"......." Dusk chuckled and picked him up, holding him to his chest and kissing the the top of his head.

"Alright, come on, I have some stuff I wanna do." The white fox turned and headed back inside, the younger one following him. Dusk turned and went down the hall and disappeared into his room. Jeremy blinked and sighed, laying down on the couch, and flipping through channels. He found nothing, even on the second try, and eventually turned it back off again. He sighed again, starring a the ceiling, one hand to his forehead lazily. He was bored to death, it was hot, sticky, and there was nothing to do. He turned and groaned, now starring at the back of the couch. He eventually got back up, and went to Dusk's room. Upon reaching the door, he heard typing. He opened it and looked inside. The white and blueish fox was facing the other way, half zoned out and his nose in his computer.

The young adolescence smirked, being 14 he hatched and idea. Dusk was always not social, he was quiet and shy around everyone besides him, he was the only one who knew his brothers softer side. Only he knew that the following thing he was about to do...would end in reaction, instead of nothing. He carefully moved into the room, taking the nearest large white pillow off the head of the bed, and slinking over to the tall fox from behind. The typing from the keyboard was the only sound, besides the distant sound of the birds chirping. He lifted the pillow, smiling, and his adrenaline rising from silence and suspense. He was actually surprised he hadn't noticed him like he usually did...

In one swing, the pillow dropped like a bomb, whacking the fox on the head, as he did, the typing stopped. There was a silence before Dusk's voice came from the other side of the pillow. "...Big mistake buddy." In one instant, the fox leaped from the chair, tackling the smaller fox to the ground, and holding him there. The kit laughed, still trying to whack the fox, who was doing well at dodging. "Alright, wanna play like that?" He held him down with one hand for a second, grabbed his own weapon and began whacking him back, and so it began. Jeremy laughed a she wailed on Dusk a shard a she could, the pillow getting mis formed and stretching through the end. Dusk grinned and chuckled as well, hitting him right back. Not nearly as hard, going easy on him of course. Dusk received a blow to the head, stomach, back, everywhere Jeremy could reach. The smaller, and more agile fox jumped up onto the bed, jumped off behind the fox and wailed on his back hardly. "Bad idea!" Jeremy blinked.

"...Huh? WAHHH!" Two large fluffy tails wrapped themselves around the fox, and threw him to the bed, where Dusk launched a endless barrage of attacks. Jeremy could only curl into a ball and take the beating. After twenty seconds, he stopped, put the pillow over his face, and clenched his hand on it, where Jeremy's head was on the other side, making the kit laugh. Dusk chuckled and walked back to the computer saying.

"There, you're not coming back." Jeremy, taking the bait, quickly got off, ran over and jumped on him again. Dusk, knowing he would, laughed. "Damn! He came back!"

"Ahahahahha!" The fox, laughing leaned forward, making Jeremy slide forward and onto his shoulder. Where he secured him with his left arm. Jeremy chuckled again, as Dusk stood, looking left into his similar eyes smirking. Jeremy smiled, as Dusk's tongue suddenly stroked across his head. Any normal person, human would see that as not normal, but for Mobians it was a sign of affection and nothing more. Jeremy giggled, and licked him back on his nose. Dusk wrinkled his nose, and they both laughed. Dusk smiled brightly and let down the kit, as he made a sigh and stood, arms crossed and simply starred at the younger fox who gazed back up at him. The older fox smiled at the state his brother and apparently himself were in.

"You look hot." Jeremy blinked as he looked a little bewildered.

"W-what?" Dusk chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not that, I mean hot as in sweaty and...hot." Jeremy blinked and nodded.

"Oh...ok." Dusk's gaze turned towards the window, then smiled absently.

"How bout we go take a trip to the swimming pool...to cool off?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow and a smirk played around his mouth.

--

Two white coats glistened in the sunlight, the rays visible and making the entire scene more bright then normal. Both sat and laid on yellow beach chairs. So narrow that they seemed more like beds than actual chairs. Both fox's looked very content, as they both wore a pair of black sunglasses, and lounged with their hands behind their heads and eyes closed in relaxation. Before long Jeremy leaned up, turning to his brother and taking off his glasses.

"Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" He quickly threw off his shoes and socks, until the only thing remaining were his red swimming shorts. A happy and excited grin came to his face, leaping up and running towards the water. Dusk smiled to himself, knowing it was his role to chase him and bring the feeling of sibling love that he knew the younger fox was waiting for. He could tell it by the look on his face; As he saw the younger fox's pace shorten until it was a trot and soon a halt, his face lower from a smile into a confused look and his face turning towards him.

Dusk chuckled and stretched his feet and arms, then faced back towards him and smiled warmly.

"Go on buddy, I'll come in in a few minutes, I'll just watch for a minute." Jeremy blinked and his ears flattened a little, but he nodded.

"Oh...alright." He started back off at a slow run and then sprinted as he ran onto the diving board, made a single bounce on the end as he reached it and then catapulted himself into the water with a large splash. Dusk smiled again, grinning and giving a thumbs up.

"Wait a go buddy!" There was a white fluffy head that flew out from the water, and Jeremy shook his head like a wet dog, sending water out from his fur and hitting the water collectively around him. He grinned at Dusk and chuckled.

"Come on! Hurry it up! Waters perfect!" Dusk smiled and chuckled.

"...(Sigh)...Alright, hold on." The elder fox soon sat up and stretched. He took off his shoes and socks and with his own pair of blue swimming trunks made his way over to the pool. Jeremy grinned and bobbed in the water a little, waiting as the agile and sage like fox slowly approached the large rectangular swimming pool. He approached the silver diving board and reached the edge, where he bent and began hopping up and down. Jeremy chuckled, as Dusk began to enter playful mode. "Alright, I'd look out fuzzball!" He made a final leap, and he flew from the board, soaring for a short while before falling down. Jeremy quickly ducked underwater and got out of the way. There was a massive splash, larger than the one Jeremy had caused, and a large wave spread in all directions, hitting the sides of the pool. A moment passed and a white head popped out again. Jeremy laughed and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Ahahahahah!" He looked around, and his grin only grew as Dusk didn't resurface. "Come on Dusk!...I know you-WAHHH!" A large identical form of the first fox launched right out of the water from behind him, grabbing the fox and tackling him into the water again, both laughing. They surfaced and resurfaced several times, before Jeremy was able to squirm out of his grasp, and got to the surface. His head again flew from the water, dripping wet and took a deep gasping breath. He turned, and this time saw the fox coming; He dodged the lunge from Dusk and counterattacked by leaping on the fox's back. Dusk's face showed much surprise as his back gave way from the sudden add on of weight and flew under the surface again. For several more times they wrestled in the water, sending water everywhere and annoying more than a couple other users of the pool.

Eventually Jeremy was able to get out of the water and get onto the gray tiles again, coughing from water and laughing. He had had his eyes closed and then blinked as he heard water displaced from behind him again and saw a shadow blocking him out of the sun.

"Heheheheh...(pant)." He turned with one eye closed to see Dusk towering over him, smirking and arms crossed. Jeremy grinned, as Dusk shook hid head and walked over and back carrying a black towel.

"Come here." He said simply, opening up the towel and wrapping it around Jeremy's shoulders as he stood up straight. The younger fox felt hands rubbing as the towel went up his sides, down his back, through his arm pits and in between his legs. He was blushing madly, blinking and avoiding eye contact with anyone watching. Dusk smiled silently, and whispered down into his ear.

"I'm your big brother, you don't need to be embarrassed you know." Jeremy rubbed the back of his head as the elder fox began to dry himself off as well.

"...Yeah, I suppose." Dusk scoffed.

"Heh, you suppose? I was the one who gave you your baths when you were a little cub, I've touched every part of you." This made the fox blush even deeper, and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah yeah yeah...you know that sounded really wrong." Dusk gave a hearty laugh as he began picking up and packing things into a dark blue bag he had brought with them. Jeremy smiled as he packed, and waited for him to turn around.

"Alright, now how abou-" He was suddenly grabbed around his torso, and he felt something rub itself against his stomach. Dusk looked down and smiled as well, seeing Jeremy's head look up into his blue eyes with his own.

"...uhhh, thanks Dusk...for hanging out and stuff..." Dusk's heart exploded, forgetting the bag and taking the fox in his arms as well, and nuzzling the top of his head with his nose.

"Your welcome little buddy. I love spending time with you, more than...anything else I can think of." Jeremy looked as if he could cry in happiness, but maybe it was just the sunlight sparkling in his eyes. He didn't say anymore, and let go gradually as Dusk picked up the bag again, and the two brothers began to head out of the pool area, back towards their home.

--

"Have you seen this man?" The face of the pedestrian stayed blank as he raised an eyebrow, squinting and blinking at the torn piece of paper. It held a photo taken of Dusk, in a profile like form. He looked back up at the man, who was partly hidden by shadow, for he was standing in a dark ally in between two tall buildings that blocked him from sight.

"Well not in person, but it ain't too hard to find him, he's a world renowned ghost hunter. He lives up there around those mountains. If you follow the woodland path you should come to find the new hotel the built up there, I think his house is right next to it. Can't miss it." Two deep orange eyes turned towards the large mountains that laid on the outskirts of the town a couple miles. A deep smile came to him as he turned back to the man.

"Thank you, you've been much help..." The man in shadow stepped forth, turning and heading down the sidewalk casually. As the man starred after him, he couldn't help shaking the feeling. The feeling that...something was wrong with him.

**Hmmmm...**


	21. Puppet

The house, which had been quiet for the past hour and a half, was all at once interrupted by a loud combination of the door opening, and talking. Both white foxes walked in, Jeremy went straight for the TV, while Dusk set down the groceries he had picked up on the way back from the swimming hole. Bread, milk, butter, eggs, the usual example of things someone used when explaining what someone got at a store.

"Hey bro." Dusk looked up from the counter where he was cutting cheese. (XD)

"Mmm?" The younger fox smiled, turning on his favorite pass time and looking back over his shoulder.

"Wanna watch Most haunted?" Dusk smiled and turned back to the groceries, as he started putting things away.

"Sure thing buddy, just let me finish this." Jeremy turned back to the TV. The two of them constantly watched ghost shows, because it was easy for Dusk, who was the top expert in the universe on this subject to tell if the happenings they explained where real or staged or even a lie altogether. After a minute the white kitsune put the last thing away and joined the younger fox on the couch. As the two began to watch, Dusk already started snickering at the first couple minutes, shaking his head and chuckling. "That's not possible, even for a ghost, it wouldn't be able to do something like that, unless it's a demon, which it's not." Jeremy smiled, never ceased to be amazed by his brother's amazing length of abilities.

--

The sun was setting, and the sky was turning a pinkish, as the sun got to it's setting point in the distance. The outside was completely silent; No birds were chirping, no wind was blowing, and the hotel was quieting down for the night. There was only one sound that could be heard. The even footsteps of a single man. A male panther, with a pair of piercing yellow eyes. His gaze was fixated straight ahead of him, no matter what happened around him, his stare didn't falter in the slightest. As he reached the top of the hill he could see it in the distance; A single house, that was indeed not too far from a large white hotel.

He looked to the right, and not a mile off saw a large forest, no doubt where Apirus had approached from. He scoffed to himself, continuing to walk forward at a creepily even and constant pace.

--

"If say it were a demon, then still, it would need a lot of power to do something like that. Everyone in the house would have to be emo or otherwise for it to lift up a girl five feet in the air, and pin her against the wall. Without a negative emotional outlet for it's power source the demons power is limited." Jeremy chuckled, making himself even more comfortable as he leaned sideways, and moving down the couch so as he could us Dusk's side as a pillow whilst he went on and on.

"Uh huh, cool."

"Besides mortal spirits wouldn't respond that heavily to a kind of stimuli such as the bible...awwww." His rambling once again was interrupted by himself looking down and realizing the weird sensation he had been lazy too look at for the first few seconds he felt it, was indeed as his hypothesis thought Jeremy basically kneading the heck out of his side. He smiled and instinctively stroked the cubs fur/hair with his left hand. "Poor bro, my inaudible rambling always puts you to sleep." Jeremy chuckled as Dusk became quiet and turned down the volume of the TV, and continuing to fuss him.

--

He was incredibly lucky that he had actually teleported to the town at the base of the mountain. If he had manifested anywhere else he wouldn't of gotten there so quickly already. His gaze finally changed, and he stopped, standing as the wind began to pick up sharply all at once. Blowing through the air and causing leaves to come flying from the trees, although it was nowhere near fall. He slowly looked over the house in front of him, committing everything to memory.

He slowly started to walk forward, his eyes flaring as he reached the door, where he paused. Taking a step back, he placed both hands on the door and did nothing else.

--

Dusk smiled as he watched the young fox now starting to snore quietly next to him. He blinked and there was a snort, and soon Jeremy sat up. Dusk looked a little surprised, as Jeremy, once asleep didn't wake up easily.

"...That was fast." Jeremy smiled and turned to look at him.

--

"Well I guess I wasn't that tired." He spoke blankly, his hands still on the wood of the door, as his eyes seemed to not move or even blink at all.

--

"Heh, usually when you fall asleep you stay asleep though, and always when I start to ramble you go to sleep." He raised an eyebrow as Jeremy store blankly at him for a moment, before he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

--

"Hehehehe, not this time I guess, I think I'm still too excited from today."

--

Dusk nodded, supposing that made sense.  
"Well after this is over you've got about two hours until bed. Don't know when the next demon lord will show up."

--

He grinned as he heard this, but his eyes stayed the same.

"Oh yeah, he could come at any time..."

--

"Exactly. I think I'm gonna go to bed early, don't stay up too late huh?" He ruffled the foxes hair and he smiled a she nodded.

--

"Sure thing, bro."

--

"Alright. See you in the morning." The white fox got up, beginning to head over down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door and leaving Jeremy alone on the couch. Hi eyes half closed as a crooked smile came to his face, something he would never do. He slowly got up, and walked over to the kitchen, where he looked around slowly, and then smiled evilly. His hand slowly grabbed a large knife, before taking it and with the other hand, stroking the side with his finger. He then unlike before spoke with a completely different voice, a voice that was quiet and almost a hiss...just like a snake as his eyes glanced upwards, starring with a murderers gaze at the hall to Dusk's room .

"...How ironic Dusk the Fox. Murdered by your own little brother..." The young fox began to head down the hall, and out of sight.

**...I'm so evil aren't I? **


	22. Fear

The house, like it had been now two and half hours previously like it had before they had even got home, was now even more quiet. The only sound now, was the young fox, still smirking with a crooked grin as he rubbed the knife's side against his left thumb. Waiting, he walked into his own room, and closed the door, sitting on the bed and starring at the door, still smiling and waiting.

"(Sigh)...I knew it..." He whispered to himself. He had felt a presence, and he knew that it was the next one. This one had obviously gone to certain lengths to make sure Dusk had not sensed him. What he didn't know, was where he was, and what he was planning to do. During the point where Jeremy had woken up to the point where he went into his room, he felt something different about him. He didn't know what but he seemed much different. Terribly different. Looking towards the door and frowning, he slowly got into bed, purposely left the covers half off, and slowly closed his eyes.

--

His thumb finally ceased caressing the side of the knife and his eyes flared, as he finally, after almost ten minutes got up, and slowly headed out of his room silently, closing the door behind him. Turning to Dusk's own door a little few feet down the hall on the opposite side, he made his way down the hall to the door, and with almost inhuman levels of quietness, turned the doorknob without a sound and looked in. The room was dark, as only a sliver of the soon was left, and that was blocked out by the shades being drawn down.

His shimmering blue eyes scanned the room, there, on the bed he spied the fox, thankfully facing the other way. His grin returned, revealing his canines, as he slowly closed the door behind, somehow not making a sound as well. He began to walk over to the bed, carefully taking a grip on the knife along the few steps it took to get there.

--

"Yes...that's a good boy...almost there..."

--

He store down at the sleeping fox, as his eye glistened in the dark of the room. The knifed slowly raised to a spot a couple inches above his own head, and then he stopped, remaining motionless.

--

He paused, as he licked his lips in anticipation and excitement. A small, silent chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes grew in size, revealing the small red veins on the outsides.

"...So easy...it's a disgrace that Apirus couldn't kill you..."

--

Jeremy had not spoken those words as he had been made before, but continued to stay still, waiting for the signal to drop the knife.

--

"Now...die."

--

The knife glistened and then flew downwards, straight towards the foxes head. Then, in a lightning fast movement a hand shot out quickly from under the blanket and grasping the fox by the wrist, stopping the knife in mid swing. Dusk had risen, his eyes frowning as he had a hard time attempting to hold the knife back. He knew, at that moment this was not Jeremy, and that his fear had been right. Jeremy was being used as a puppet, he had no will and was literally not in his mind. In another movement, with the other hand, he quickly stuck the knife as it flew from Jeremy's hand went skidding across the floor into the opposite wall.

--

The was a low growl, as the panther frowned, looking down and sighing afterwards.

"...He knew...or at least had an idea." He looked back up at his own hands, apparently out of the gaze as he looked sideways towards the side of the house where they were. "...Oh well...no point in it any longer..." His hands left the wood, as he closed his eyes and vanished in a large cloud of black smoke.

--

All at once, while Dusk was holding his wrist, and Jeremy was starring at him with that look of hateful murder, his eyes changed, and went from that into a sudden, confused blank stare as he looked at Dusk, who was frowning at him and holding his wrist. His face saddened as he looked around.

"...Wh..." He gasped, as his eyes widened, as he spotted the knife on the other side of the room. He put two and two together, seeing the knife, his own hand, and the way Dusk was looking at him, and began to cry. "Wh...Dusk..."

The elder fox's frown vanished as he closed his own eyes and took a deep sigh, letting go of the fox's wrist and leaning up.

"...Come here." Jeremy, so confused and upset by what his sight led to believe him made him sniff and hug the fox, going onto the bed with him and burying his face in the fox's chest.

"Wh-wh-What happened?....I...I fell asleep and then this!" He took his face out and looked up. "Why...I would never..." Dusk took another frustrated sigh as he continued to cradle the utterly upset and confused fox.

"It's alright. It wasn't you. I know you would never do something like that." Jeremy made another sniff, feeling better, then made a little gasp, as he made the connection.

"Wait...it was..."

"Another demon lord yes. He came when you were asleep, and took over your body, it being even easier with you not awake to defend against it. His plan was to use you to kill me in my sleep. He was using you as a puppet. It's okay...it's over now." Dusk began to rock back and forth, sighing again and resting his head on Jeremy's sideways, looking towards the door and frowning. He knew it wasn't over, at all. The demon was most likely hiding somewhere near the house now, waiting for him to come out and look for him, in the dark, where it had the advantage.

He couldn't sty in the house and sleep either, for it might try itself to kill them in their sleep. But if they tried to stay awake until morning then the demon would be able to take them out quickly as they would be tired. The demon picked the absolute best way, and time to do this. Any of those three ways there was an easy way for it to win. Fight it would be in it's element. Sleep and it would go Freddy Kruger on them. Wait it out and wait to be beaten easily in the morning. Damn it.

Dusk growled as he tried to think of the best action. This meant that this demon was much unlike Apirus, it meant it was not a straight killing machine that rushed towards them. It meant it was a strategist, it meant it would not attack until it had a full proof plan and had the enemy weak and tired and unable to fight back. It meant, this demon was Nybbas, the demon lord of fear. As he thought about it it made perfect sense. They sent him because they saw how easily he had beaten Apirus, who was the opposite of Nybbas. Where as Apirus went straight for the kill, Nybbas thought things out carefully and chose the best option before even considering attacking. He was extremely powerful in puppet type curses and illusions, as well as being one of the most cunning demons in hell.

Dusk had no doubt now, this was going to be a mental battle just as much as a physical battle. He needed to be even more careful with him than with Apirus. Brute strength was nothing compared to a well thought out plan, and Dusk knew if he didn't think of something soon, he was going to be killed.

**Battle 2...is about to begin. Shall make the next one or two tomorrow, have to go to bed now.**


	23. Scared

The room remained quiet, as both foxes remained quiet as well. Dusk began racking his brain for an idea, he had to quick or otherwise both he and Jeremy would be in very hot water. Nybbas was, from scripture supposedly one of the most cunning and intelligent demons in all of hell. He was said to be able to think five steps ahead of the enemy, and could think of the next twenty moves all in his head in a single situation. Dusk already had grim odds , but if he was tired and not able to think as sharp and as straight as he was able then the demon would overpower him within minutes.

As the older fox continued to think drastically of a plan, Jeremy was back to his normal self now calming himself down from what he had woken up to. He got out of the foxes grip and sat up, looking straight at Dusk with a very stern look.

"...Dusk."

"...What?"

"What...do you know which demon this is?" Dusk looked straight back at him and sighed deeply, finding it frustrating that Jeremy was still on who the demon was instead of how to stay alive.

"...Yes Jeremy, I do." The younger fox nodded.

"Who?" Dusk got up from the bed, stretching his legs as he looked around, walked over to his large bookshelf and began digging and poking around in it.

"He's the third demon lord, Nybbas. He's much different then Apirus. Unlike Apirus This demon is a master mind, a strategist like me. He thinks everything out before he even considers making a move." Jeremy nodded, now listening to Dusk's rambling, because now, it was important.

"Right. So I guess after they saw that we whooped the first guys butt by tricking him then sent in the brains."

"Pretty much. Don't underestimate him though, just because he's smart does not mean his attack power is low; Nybbas is, again, I know all this from intense studying, is able to manipulate different aspects of nature through illusions and puppet spells. He used a puppet spell on you." Jeremy nodded again, walking over to the book case as well, where Dusk was getting frustrated. "Come on, it was here a while ago..." Jeremy blinked, then his gaze turned downwards toward a lower shelf. He leaned down and grabbed a book and stood back up.

"This it?" Dusk turned, ready to say now, because what were the chances of the fox knowing which one it was? But he blinked and took it.

"...Yeah..." He grabbed the book and instantly began flipping through it. He reached a page and stopped it with his finger. "There." Jeremy read over his shoulder as Dusk summarized it out loud. "Among the four ancient evils of the neither realm, the most sinister of thought is thou of Nybbas of fear and uncertainty. Wielding the ability to control nature through powerful illusions and spells, he is able to bend a person to his will and turn even hunks of wood to life to serve as deadly puppets at his disposal. His true form unknown, he has reappeared as the Devils messenger of grief and freight throughout history. Appearing at those points where mobian kind is at his bleakest." He looked back up at Jeremy who backed away a little to allow him his personal space back. He'll most likely attempt to use you as either a pawn to use to beat me or use you as bait."

Jeremy nodded, taking a deep breathe and nodding to his brother as he gulped.

"Alright...let's go kick the crud out of demon number 2..." Dusk nodded a little as he began to open the door to the room, getting on the defensive as he realized every light in the house was out, something Jeremy had not done upon going to his room to wait for Dusk to go to sleep. His eyes looked around carefully, continually scanning every spot of the newer and newer environment as it came into view as he entered the living room. He glanced back making sure Jeremy was right behind him, and sure enough he was. His guard was slowly dropping, but then there was a sudden bang that made him jump, and Jeremy gasp loudly. Dusk's right hand shot outward, forming a large turquoise ball of light energy on the end of his hand.

Using the light he used it to sweep over the area of the noise, and soon located it after moving around the couch. Another deep sigh from Jeremy, finding it was only the lamp besides the couch. Dusk looked hesitant though, frowning at the fallen lamp. Jeremy blinked and started to look a little afraid, slowly forcing himself to ask a question he truly didn't want the answer to.  
"...Dusk...what is it?..." Dusk frowned, keeping the light blue light shining up that part of the room. He turned to Jeremy, his eyes serious and not calm at all anymore.

"...Look at the way the lamp fell, do you really think it would of fallen that far from the table by only gravity helping it?" Jeremy's ears slowly drooped, as he figured out the meaning of that statement, and slowly moved a little closer to the fox. He gulped, now looking around scared.

"...You mean...?" Dusk sighed, turning back to the lamp.

"Yeah...it was pushed." Jeremy emitted a very quiet whimper.

"...But...it fell when we were...only on the other side of the couch."

"I know..." Jeremy again gulped as he looked back up nervously at Dusk, his expression sending a look of hopping for reassurance. Dusk looked down, his guard still up, but he moved his hand backwards while still looking forward and attempted to ruffle the kits hair, which ended up being his shoulder first. He found his way up eventually though.

"...Now what?..."

"...I dunno yet...just let me think. You need to realize he's doing all this on purpose Jeremy, he wants you to be freaked out. You have to stay calm." Jeremy gave him a look saying 'how is that possible!?' but Dusk gave him an angry look and the smaller fox turned away, closing his eyes and trying to block out the dark. Another crash and he jumped a little, as he heard Dusk's voice trying to calm him. "It's alright, stay calm...he's doing this on purpose. You gonna let a thing too cowardly to come out and face you scare you?"

"No."

"Tell him that...show him that. If you can learn to not be so afraid of the dark then we can take away his advantage in the dark." Jeremy concentrated and soon, after what seemed a while his eyes opened, his mouth frowning and his eyes ready to fight. Dusk smiled, and nodded.

"Alright...let's show him what were made of..."

**LOL bad reference to Sonic Heroes XD.**


	24. Revealance

Dusk took a deep breathe. Good, now they already had a small gain on the edge of the fight. If now they could only find the damn demon the they could get on with it. To tell the truth even Dusk was waiting to get a shot at Nybbas. The only of the four demons who's intellect rivaled his own. He looked towards the night switch by the wall, and knew that it wouldn't work even if he tried to turn it on. He looked outside, and though not much, there was a small more amount of light outside then in the house. If that was the case then that was their best bet to fight. The more light the better.

Dusk turned to Jeremy and made a gesture to the sky outside.

"It's a little more bright out outside thanks to the stars and the moon..." He looked again and noticed it was cloudy. "...Well...it's still brighter out there, and there's more room to think and fight. So that's where we'll take him on." Jeremy grinned as he smirked, nodding. Obviously ready now to face the demon now that he wasn't as afraid as before.

"Right!" Dusk slowly headed towards the door, and kicked it open as both he and Jeremy leaped outward, landing about twenty feet on the ground backs to each other. It was indeed dark out, but still better fro inside. Dusk frowned, looking around at realizing that he couldn't see in the shadows of things at all.

"_Damn it. We need more light. This battle is still in his favor even if we aren't afraid of it. If we can't see him coming there's no difference."_ Jeremy looked around as they both began to scan everything, even the tops of the trees. Jeremy, upon not seeing anything move or make a sound after a minute, turned sideways to Dusk.

"...I don't think he's here-"

"Oh he's here alright..." Jeremy looked in the direction Dusk was looking and gasped, but frowned. There, not thirty feet away was the figure of a man, a cat of some sort as he saw the appropriate tail and ears. Dusk, now annoyed that they all apparently insisted on coming in a form of a person before resorting to normal, made an annoyed sound. "...Do you all plan on hiding in a costume or what?" There was no answer, and the figure didn't appear to be moving. Both Dusk and Jeremy tried to squint, but couldn't see it any better. Dusk was even more hesitant than Jeremy, who had already started moving slowly towards the thing. _"...That was strange...i could of sworn I saw..."_ He gasped suddenly, as he went wide eyed and yelled out. "Jeremy look out!" The younger fox instantly, wheeled around, and only because he had backed up a little when he did, did he escape the near blow he barely missed.

"Ahhhhh!" He fell backwards, onto his butt, as he gasped and started shaking madly, his eyes widening and his mouth agape. The same, hissing voice that (frankly picture Orochimaru's voice from Naruto but more demony) Jeremy had spoken before now came from a monstrous form that had launched itself at Jeremy, and had, having missed, recovering itself, while making an eerie chuckle.

"...Frankly I agree fox...That skin was very annoying. But I have to disagree, I had no intention of hiding..." The dust cleared from the impact of the thing against the dirt and Jeremy almost screamed. Dusk, looking closer at it due to that, had his own eyes widen, as the monstrous thing began to uncoil.

"...Oh dear god..."

("Supporting Me" Biolizard starts playing. Hey, it's a good song and is perfect for these situations)

A gigantic centipede. No, not a messily foot long one that lived around when the dinosaurs existed, a massive behemoth of an insect. Almost, from what Dusk could guess just seeing it, about twenty feet in length. Three feet wide, and almost two feet high. The color was hard to tell from the lack of light, but it appeared to be a a red and some other color; Having more than a thousand legs, each about the size of small sword, and just as sharp.

Dusk got up from his spot, as the monstrosity was now fully uncoiled, and stretched out along at least half of Dusk's view. He looked at Jeremy, afraid of what might happen if he stayed a second longer what might happen.

"Jeremy get out of there!" The young fox didn't need to be told twice, he had already started scampering backwards the instant it had fully uncoiled. He scrambled back to Dusk, falling down next to him a she wheeled around, turning and seeing the thing in front of him, and still shaking.

"...W-what is that thing!?" Dusk shook his head, not finding any words watching the thing slowly lift it's front part up into the air, like a cobra reading itself to attack.

"I-I..." The thing, which although no eyes were visible appeared to be starring at him. It seemed to be injecting fear into him by just...looking at it. His glance turned to the body or skin that had been standing up, and noticed that it was on the ground, limp. What had been holding it up he did not know. He had used it as bait, knowing one of them would go closer, and that was his chance to attack. "...That...would be Nybbas." Another chuckle came from the none see able mouth of the creature.

"How about that? You already guessed who I am. With no absolute proof or even guess at what I look like."

"Demon of fear. All the things you've been doing up until now have been all based around that. Not hard."

"Hhmhmhhm, I suppose. I was surprised that you actually anticipated my control over your sibling, and had the state of mind to be on guard instead of shrugging it off." Dusk chuckled himself, loosing and suppressing the fear that the thing seemed to radiate, and looked back at him.

"Jeremy never wakes up that quick when I put him to sleep, never. I knew you were coming and I knew that you would try something like that." Nybbas lowered himself back to the ground, and Dusk instantly got on guard, mouthing to Jeremy to do the same, as he did.

"Well then...you were clever enough to trick Apirus into a seal, but let's see just how smart you are." Dusk grunted, both his hands becoming a lite with a blue light, same as inside the house.

"Alright then." He spoke again and it took a second for Jeremy to realize it was to him not the thing. "Buddy, I'm really gonna need your help on this one, okay? Do exactly as I say." Jeremy gulped and nodded, hopping Dusk wouldn't say that, but he had no choice. It was that, or watch his brother and then him get killed by this giant bug. Which even though it was the size of a small anaconda, twice as wide and twice as tall, he would do it for his brother.

**Battle begins now. Last chapter I'm submitting but I'm starting the next now.**


	25. Tension

Dusk stood a long, quiet and nerve chilling time. Waiting for the giant centipede demon to make a move. After a while it became quite clear, that he was not going to be making the first move. He was smart, first move was always the most careful to pick, the enemy had a whole number of things they could counter with on a first move, with then enemy not knowing any of their tricks, it would be easy for him to land a counter attack successfully. With these demons, the first, if not dealt with could also be the last.

Jeremy was standing now, forcing himself to frown at the centipede, which was silhouetted against the ground, not being able to be seen easily by them at all. The suspense was killing them both, but as the demon seemed intent on having the second move, Dusk made the first. He took off running to the right, grabbing his clutched spell book in his left arm as he began making a hand sign and a chant. There was a sound from the centipede and Dusk made a violent jerk forward before falling face first into the ground, a root from the ground having lunged up from underground and coiling itself around his leg. As he flipped himself over another sound from the demon and several more roots shot up, binding the entire fox from head to toe.

The book fell to his side, landing on an open page. Dusk strained to reach it as Nybbas laughed.

"Was that it!? Ahahahaha! Either Apirus is more of an idiot than I thought or you got very lucky with him. That was just sad." Dusk growled and then, as the centipede closed in, quickly uttered a word, and the roots vanished. Before Nybbas could respond Dusk flew up, landing on his hands and kicking his left foot up as hard as he could at the jaw of the centipede. He gasped when his foot only met air, and he looked to see that the monster had simply dodged at the last possible second. His reflexes were that fast? Being the size and weight he was? Fine, well the fox still had some other things up his sleeve. Still on his hands he flipped up and on the other side of the monster and with a lightning fats blow, struck it's back with as much force he could throw behind it.

A second later his foot and leg were met with a massive pain as he slowly slid of the back of it and quickly got back up, jumping away from the thing and landing near Jeremy again. He frowned, his shell, his entire back, was as hard as steel. His foot and leg were throbbing with pain to prove it.

Even with a spell helping him. The large shelled insect faced him again, making something that Dusk thought of as a sigh.

"And right back where we were." Dusk made an annoyed sigh, great, he was somewhat fast as well as having a strong defense. Jeremy, who had only watched until then, spoke up as he figured the fighting was over until another strategy came to Dusk's mind.

"...What now?"

"(Sigh). I don't know okay? I can't think that quickly." Jeremy backed off, as Dusk watched the centipede, closing his eyes and trying to think of a strategy he started putting things together. _"He's something else. He can control different forms of nature, he has a whole set of dangerous puppet spells, and he's a strategic genius. On top of that...he has quick reflexes and ha an almost impenetrable outer shell." _Dusk frowned, sighing and re opening his eyes. _"It's not going to be nearly as easy as it was with Apirus. Nybbas may not be a physical fighter at all, but he has everything Apirus didn't. Which makes him altogether stronger." _Nybbas seemed to be doing something while the fox had had his eyes closed, as he seemed to be injecting his front two legs into the ground, and waiting as he watched Dusk and Jeremy's puzzled faces.

"Well now...'Dusk' was it?" The fox didn't answer. "...Right. You've seen my powers as they can be used over people, but have you seen my real, creative power? The one...that has given me my sub nick name a 'puppet master'?" Dusk frowned, internally dreading what was going to happen now. The creature seemed to embed his front two out of a thousand legs into the earth harder, and then there was a small rumbling. Dusk looked around, trying to locate the sound, as Jeremy blinked and looked confused.

"What's happening?...What's he doing?" Dusk watched the monster, as the shaking all at once stopped. Both foxes blinked with confusion, as Dusk didn't have a clue what he was doing, not being familiar with puppet spells at all, and Jeremy clueless all together.

"There...there made." Dusk gasped as there was an explosion of earth and two things came flying out of the two holes that were created by it. Dusk went slightly slack jaw, as did Jeremy. As they store at the two things in front of them with slight amazement. Nybbas chuckled, apparently the reaction they had was the same every had. "Behold...my dear foxes..." Two wooden dummies. Each identical to the other one. About Dusk's height, both of them were composed of five large smooth light brown logs that were made by being screwed together so they didn't fall apart. Both had the same sets of arms and legs which were pieces of metal and wood that ended in a flat piece of wood, aka "hand" or "leg". "...The puppet control spell."

--

Dusk's heart, along with his hopes of winning sank slightly, as he took a deep gulp. Puppets? He could actually _make _puppets out of wood...from underground? If those things were as powerful as he had heard, and what scripture had said about his "puppets" then his hopes of winning were screwed if he didn't get into his immortal form and fast. Jeremy was much more surprised at the well made figures that now stood silently on their own.

"Surprised? So are most of the mortals who see this ability of mine."

"Heh...going to hide behind your toys?"

"Not at all fox. As you can see, I am not at all good at close up fighting like Apirus was more adapted to. I am, however, good in all other categories of fighting. I have enhanced mind, spells, defense and offense using medium to long range attacks. Even if you get close, you cannot put a scratch on my surface. This is why, they sent me after you beat Apirus out of this realm." Dusk frowned, his mind still trying to think of a strategy, but he was getting nowhere fast. "Now then...please, let's stop the pointless chatting. I think it's about time to end this." Dusk grunted, leaning up and taking a stance, as did the puppets.

"Same thing Apirus said when he first started me."

"Hehehehe...of course he did..." The centipede leaned forward, and both the wooden puppets rose their hands.


	26. Design of Heaven

The wind began to pick up again, and a single drop of sweat could of fallen to the ground unnoticed; But it was noticed by the demons ever able seeing eyes in the dark. His front legs twitched and all at once both of the wooden dummies flew from their positions and dashed towards the white fox. Dusk gasped, leaping upwards just as a large dust cloud came from their quick fists hitting the ground where he had been a moment before. Not a second later he gasped again, seeing with his stomach flying into his throat that both the dummies were gone.

He spun around in mid air, knowing where they went, and just as he thought his leg connected with the dummy, making a loud TONK, as if the dummy were hollow. To his panic the dummy was not harmed in any way. The wooden figure flipped it's own and the next thing the fox knew he was flying down towards the ground like a bullet, a large bruise on his face.

"Heh..." The demon sat and chuckled as his enemy was being defeated before him without him having to do anything other then concentrate on the figures. Dusk soon rose again, frowning at his two former-tree opponents. He needed his book and he needed it now. That was all their was to it now. He was close to a breakthrough for a plan on the bug, but these two dummies in his way, he couldn't do anything other than dodge. His eyes glanced across the left side of the field, seeing Jeremy looking like he didn't know what to do. He was most likely wondering if he should try to help out, or not, not wanting to get in Dusk's way.

Damn. He needed him to get his book, but he had to do it in a way that Nybbas wouldn't understand, otherwise he would very likely send one or two of his dummies to go after and kill the young kitsune. If he tried himself, the same outcome. Jeremy may be very agile and decently strong, but he couldn't help let alone take on two of these puppets by himself. All his spells that he didn't need the book for were either not able to do anything against the demon or he could easily dodge them. Looking around he couldn't think of anything he could use for any kind of plan that wouldn't result in a victory.

"_Damn it...there's...no way. He...he knew, he planned on bringing these two puppets out at this exact time, ever since he first appeared, when he almost hit Jeremy. (sigh)...he has to have some sort of weakness. All things do." _

"What's wrong fox? Already getting tired? I still don't see how you defeated Apirus. If your really this weak." Dusk cursed to himself, not being able to think of a single thing that could possibly turn their favor now, the book was out of the question, even if he managed to get it there was no way he would be able to turn into his form before the puppets got to him.

"...Tch, damn it!" He starred at the ground on his knees, non blinking at the ground as he thought, but beginning to think there was no point.

"Dusk...what are we gonna do?..." Dusk's eyes shot open wide again, just remembering something that had been completely forgotten to him somehow. Although, that technique...that technique was a forbidden power, he had never attempted it before. He had practiced doing it...but...he never actually did the technique. It would also mean, that his own life would be shortened drastically. He looked back at Jeremy, and frowned, hating his only couple of choices available to him right now.

If he didn't then both he and Jeremy could very well be dead soon.

"...(Sigh)..." He closed his eyes, instantly his mind going away from him, and before he knew it he was in another flash back, this one, of not too long ago, only about a year and a half. He remembered it well.

--

Oh he found this so irritating. This ritual was extremely annoying, but he had to do it, he might need to do this technique in the very near future, in case a an enemy came along he himself alone could not handle by himself. It wasn't annoying as what he had to use or how much energy he needed to do, and the time it took wasn't much of an issue either. The annoying part was simply, what he was required to do and how all of it could go to waste if he did one thing wrong. He sat on his bed, not wearing a thing, and looking sideways at a large opened book that looked incredibly old. In his right hand he held a brush, and next to him was a large container of purple paint, with an opened lid, and the hand holding the brush very close to it.

He took a deep breathe, sighing at the diagram of the blank featured human body, that had purple designs of different shapes all over him. He dipped the brush into the paint and wiped the side against the rim, knocking off excess paint, before looking back to the book for the first place he should start that would not later get in his way while doing the other parts of his body. According to the diagram he should start with his torso area, so he blinked, took another breathe and slowly made contact with his fur and the brush. He slowly stroked from the center of his chest down his torso, looking back at the book every second to triple check he was doing it right. He broke off the single line of paint to make a circle around his belly button, then instantly rejoined the link. He went right back up, making similar designs around his chest area, and making large designs that branched out around his nipples and almost reached his underarm, before each went back again to the line.

"........" He restrained from gulping, making a delicate touch against his throat, and then branching from there down his arms, making sure to get every side. He then made a grown after doing the same with his legs, which he had needed to stand up to do. He closed his eyes, making a sort of thick purple eyeliner for each one and then making a direct line up to his temple, where he, looking down again at the book made a distinct cross between and a little above his eyes. "(Sigh)...Great...now back..." He walked carefully over to the mirror, where he raised an eyebrow at himself. He certainly looked like a messed up prostitute or something, also, giving a weird look towards his stomach, finding it weird how all the very sexual areas had a design near it.

Sighing he turned in the mirror, taking the brush and beginning to finish his ritual. After an annoying ten minutes of struggling to get ever spot he needed to get he went back over to his bed, placed down the brush and stretched his arms. "Alright...now the last part." Closing his eyes he put his hands together, and concentrated, soon feeling the familiar feeling of the blue energy around him. He felt a sizzling on him and cringed, and soon his nose opened up, feeling steam rising into it. He opened his eyes again and smiled, looking over his hand and looking down at himself. The designs were gone, sealed inside him, so he never needed t make them again. He would only need to concentrate his energy and focus and they would appear.

--

"...Alright then...looks like I don't have much of a choice...Nybbas." He opened his eyes for real, seeing darkness and the outline of the centipede and the two wooden figures, as they became more clear with his vision adjusting. He stood up, now looking very confident in himself, and also full of excitement, for the will to win was now pumping through him.

"...." The demon stayed quiet, curious to what the fox was going to try. His puppets remained motionless a few yards in front of him, as he observed. The fox clasped his hands together, once more clenching his eyes shut and staying silent. Nothing happened for a moment, as the wind was the only thing making a noise around them. Then Nybbas peered closer, now seeing the fox shaking, as if trying to...force something out. "Wait...no..."

"....Nnnnnnn...!" Slowly but surely designs began to appear on the fox's fur, zigzagging all over slowly becoming purple after beginning as burning red images. The demon made a shrill something that must have been the equivalent of gasp, as his legs clenched, he hissed and leaned forward. "No! How could he?..." The designs continued to snake along his body, and the demon seethed. "Kill him! Do NOT let him finish that summoning!" As if on a direct que both puppets flew forward from their spots, their right hands coming out and pulling back, getting ready to attack the fox head on.

"_Now...my son." _Dusk's loud straining growling reached a yell, and just as the two puppets reached only feet from him there was a blinding flash of heavenly light and both puppets slowed drastically, going mere one mile an hour. No one saw what happened, but the next thing Nybbas heard was the mighty sound of a metal being slashed through wood and as the light dimmed a little the two puppets fell, slashed into pieces each.

Nybbas could only gawk, if he had a real mouth at the remains, and he looked back up at the light and instantly let out a terrifying hiss, scrunching backwards like a cornered cat. Jeremy actually lost feeling in his legs, sinking to his knees and gawking at the sight before him. The young fox could not speak, before him was a man, not a mobian but a human. No human he ever saw however, had massive majestic eagle wings protruding from their back, and now human he ever saw had this overpowering feeling of peace about him. Nybbas continued to hiss, his entire body slowly backing away from the light, as the angel before him only made a smile that could give the mona lisa a sure run for it's money. The demon lord, now terrified and furious leaned flat against the ground, as he slowly hissed ancient words from his sinister mouth, that even Jeremy knew who he was talking about.

"...(Hiss)...........Gabriel..........."

**(Whistles)...Holy nutcracker...Nybbas is about to get his ass kicked.**


	27. Archangel

The air itself was now still, but calm, and the entire area was now lite with light, as Jeremy gawked stupidly at the being before him. It was, who he remembered from Dusk's rantings, an Archangel named Gabriel, a messenger of God himself. The angel, who Jeremy couldn't tell was a boy or girl due to the flowing blonde hair but handsome yet not manly shaped face smiled once more. Gabriel was about as tall as an average human, and about a foot taller than Dusk or so. He wore a mix of a sort of crossbreed of a t shirt gown and a robe. (If you've ever seen Constantine picture the Gabriel from there).

The angel slowly smiled at the demon, who continued hissing. He/she spoke in a rhythmic peaceful voice, that seemed like it wasn't possible to have a voice that beautiful.

"...Nybbas. Long time no see." The demon somehow managed to hiss yet speak at the same time, still keeping cautious and low to the ground.

"...You...what are you doing here?" The majestic being only smiled, turning towards the fox who, was now appeared to be unconscious.

"...You saw it. I was summoned." Nybbas growled once more, now trying to figure out a way of winning much much more difficult. His trained analytic eye glanced across the ground, before his gaze went back up.

"...I did. But we both know that it isn't required for you to come...did you have something to do with this boy? His guardian angel is supposed to be the summon..." Gabriel's amazing blue eyes turned to the demon, with no fear, no hate, if anything in fact appeared to be happiness. The angel bent down slowly, examining the fallen white fox, as the markings turned black and soon vanished from sight.

"...Indeed." He turned, smiling again with gentle eyes. "...I have watched over his spirit for his entire life." Nybbas's blood ran cold, if it could get any colder. He almost gasped. There was no conceivable way...that...that boy, that child...had...

"..........No.........you-........you cannot be..." Gabriel chuckled, even that sounded like a majestic sounding itself.

"I am." Nybbas instantly began to seethe.

"No! You mean to tell me that YOU are his guardian angel!?" Gabriel's voice did not change, it was still above a whisper but soft enough for Jeremy to strain to hear. His quiet and majestic voice compared to the shrill loud one of Nybbas really showed the difference all alone.

"That is correct." He was still leaning besides Dusk, smiling at him. "...This boy is a gifted individual. Our lord made him who he is, and he has a purpose...His destiny will be to save this world..." In a sudden but not quick movement the angel rose, turning as his wings spread threateningly, a long, gleaming silver sword in his right hand. "...And I shall not allow him to come to harm, by the likes of you." That single line made even Nybbas freeze, realizing he alone could not in a million years take down an archangel. Gabriel however was not finished. "...I am the lord's messenger, true. I am a however a warrior when I must be so." Blue eyes store down red, Gabriel now having a blank expression, instead of a content one. "...Leave now. Go back to your master. Better to live and fight another day Nybbas, for if I banish you, you won't be coming back..." The monstrous centipede seethed once more, this time under his breathe.

"...........Fine..........very well then...I cannot defeat you...but unlike myself, and the others...you cannot come to his aid at will...he must summon you." Gabriel watched him, now frowning as the demon began to vanish in a cloud of black and purple smoke that shimmered, as if a miniature lightning storm where inside. "...Which I shall not let happen again..." There was a quick flash and the smoke vanished, the centipede gone, the puppet remains gone, and nothing left out of the ordinary. The angel let out a simple sigh, the blade vanishing and his wings folding behind his back and also disappearing. He turned to the fox, leaning down and smiling warmly.

"...Dusk...you are a son of God. You will always have the power you need. If you need my help again, know that you must merely concentrate on our lord's love." The white fox lay motionless. Gabriel smiled and took out his hand, reaching down and holing it an inch form his forehead. "...Be brave Dusk. This world will be counting on you." His finger touched and Jeremy didn't know what happened, for there was a flash,m and instead of the angel standing over him, and Dusk unconscious, now sat Dusk there, sitting up and gawking around. He looked at Jeremy, who was just as confused.

"...Jeremy...what happened?" In that single moment, Jeremy's mind exploded with everything that just happened, and in a single whirl of his head he fell backwards onto the grass, and fainted.

--

Jeremy soon awoke, to a damp something, a cloth being administered to his temple. He groaned, his vision becoming more focused as he saw Dusk up above him, a worried look on his face.

"...You okay buddy?" Jeremy blinked, getting up and shaking off the cloth, rubbing his head.

"...What happened?" Dusk blinked, smiling and sitting net to him.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you. What happened after I passed out?" In a single moment Jeremy's eyes flew open, as he looked at Dusk like he had just made it clear he had just won the lottery.

"DUSK YOU WO'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!!!"  
"...Try me."

--

"I WHAT!? WHO SHOWED UP!?" Jeremy blinked.  
"This angel named Gabriel. I heard of him before but who is he?" Dusk shook his head, chuckling and holding his head, and actually cursing under his breathe in amazement. Jeremy watched him clueless from the couch as the fox got up and began to pace.

"Oh my gosh...Gabriel? H-how, hat's...why would he be my?...(sigh)" Jeremy still watched him and raised his brow.

"What's so important?" Dusk let out a laugh.

"Important? Jeremy. Gabriel is an archangel."

"...So?" Dusk grabbed his head again, turning around and groaning at the fox being so far out of the loop, and not listening in to his lectures on Christianity.

"Jeremy. If you listened to my lectures once in a while you would know that archangels are..." he tried to think of a version Jeremy would get right off. "...They're basically extremely powerful and extremely important angels." Jeremy nodded slowly.

"Soooooooooo there like when you upgrade an angel and he's super powered?" Dusk nodded.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Basically there are, to common Christian belief about four of them. Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and sometimes mentioned Uriel."

"...Okay."

"...(Sigh)...Jeremy...that means...I don't even know what it means! It means though I have the highest ranking angel as a sort of body guard!" Jeremy only smiled.

"Cool!" Dusk sighed again, shaking his head in his hands, wondering If Jeremy would ever be able to figure any of this out.

"...Yes...'cool', but..it means something important that I must be missing." Jeremy blinked, gasping a little.

"Oh...wait. He, heh...kinda did say something about you." Dusk's eyes flew open, wanting to know what a messenger of God thought about him.

"Yes!?" Jeremy backed away and then looked back.

"Well he...kinda said something about how you were destined to save the world...and then he touched you and you woke up." Dusk went slack jaw, as he gawked at the fox.

"...Save the...world?....but...from what?"

**Gee, ONE guess what "what" is. If you say Eggman your officially an idiot XD.**


	28. Plot

Even demons cowered in his wake, nothing was safe from his uncontrollable wrath when it was unleashed, unleashed...like the four demon lords could see approaching, as the dark, evil voice yelled once again.

"Gabriel!?" The massive centipede bowed lower, his entire body flat and straight, as he looked downward.

"...Yes master..." The dark figure rose, malicious, orange eyes, a complete orange, no pupils, no irisis, just orange...Nybbas shook with his own emotion category as the other three demons seemed to back away, as the figure came down, walking swiftly and with the full intent of strangling the centipede. He growled down at him, as there was a sudden bang and a yell, as Nybbas was kicked, and was sent flying backwards across the room, smacking into the wall and soon slumping lower, as his large body hit the floor, a large, blazing orange burn where he had been kicked...

"You all disgust me!" Malphas seemed to find the floor interesting, as Apirus scrunched down a bit, his mouths all shut and his eyes all looking away from the black figure. "...Demon lords..." He turned on his heel and strode back to his throne, sitting and the red blazing eyes turning back to them. "...I made you who you are today by the potential I saw upon each of you those thousands of years ago...this is what happens? Being defeated by a worthless surface dweller!? You are all pathetic." Nybbas slowly got back up, the wound starting to heal itself, as he rejoined the others, laid out in a line in front of the massive thrown. The thrown, which sat atop, and had a large pile of bones, skeletons and skulls laid all around it.

A large dark gray stoned chair, with a mighty back and arm rests to either side. In it, sat the father of death, misery and every horrible thing that happened since the birth of time itself. He sat, tall as the tallest man, skin a putrid deep red, hints of muscles throughout his visible body. Upon his torso, a large lightweight silver colored armor, a shape of a massive skull crested on it, this spread only to his shoulders, his entire, large arms completely bare. His face had a black goatee, his teeth were a shining white, each tooth as sharp as a pin. Instead of hair, two, massive horns, as if from a rams head, pointed straight back, and up at a slant. His feet wore nothing, and massive black talons could bee seen on his feet, equally sharp as the pointed ones on his hands.

Below his armor, he had large bars of metal, fused together around his waist that went down to the same length shorts would on a person, these were also silver. Finally, at his side, leaning against the side of the back of the chair, was a massive, gleaming scythe, a black handle with a reflection of the thin powerful metal showing the demons. None spoke, until Oboros's voice came, as he skulked to the far right, hidden by shadow.

"...Master...if I am able to speak..." The devil looked towards him, now leaning back in the chair, his hands resting on his knees as one crossed over the other, in a mastermind plotting position.

"...Granted." Oboros bowed, everyone in the room, including the Devil himself that he was his favorite.

"...If I am so bold to make a suggestion. Our problem is not only in this Dusk person being powerful, and now we know Gabriel his guardian angel; We also know he is a strategist to a point, and is also not good at long range combat."

"...Go on..."

"I humbly suggest sending some legiondaries, instead of wasting us one by one...if we know he can handle one enemy well enough, I believe we should try several, as well, as see what types of enemies he is weak against. Besides, we all know, the angels terms of helping is mainly against demons, they won't have nearly as much leeway in fighting monsters. Like a game of chess my lord, let us see what this fox is not great against. Yes, long range combat is a weakness, but it won't be enough. We need to exploit him more, if we can do that, with the proper monsters sent after him, he wont be able to fight back, and won't have the chance to summon for help..." The Devil smirked, leaning forward, and looking right at the black figure not twenty feet away and down a little.

"...Legiondaries?...Heh, well I do suppose that some of my pets need to be let out for a while...alright Oboros, we shall use your idea. Which beast would you recommend for this being's skills?" The black figure bowed again, at his lord using his brilliant idea.

"...First of all my lord, I suggest we try a less...predictable approach, if you will. I propose we find a select group of monsters, that will bring him...to them." The large red nightmare smiled and got up, knowing exactly who he was speaking off. He snapped his fingers, and started to laugh, as did the others once seeing he wasn't going to kill them for speaking anymore.

--

Far off in another part of the underworld, a large gate opened, and instantly a beautiful song was heard, as if women were singing. But this song was not a normal song, it drained a man of his mind and turned him into a mere slave of the song, luring him to it, and thus, to his death. These, were the Sirens.

--

Ahhhh, come on! That can't be true!" Dusk raised an eyebrow, sitting at the couch in a lazy position as he held up a pin, as Jeremy sat next to him, looking at him with a little disbelief.

"Sure it can. It's the sun."

"Yeah but...sixty miles? Pfft." Dusk shook his head.

"I'm serious Jeremy, if even this head of a pin were twenty seven million degrees, the temperature of the sun's core, then everything within sixty miles would be lite on fire...actually the first ten miles it might just be incinerated." Jeremy turned back to the Science Chanel, as Dusk put away the pin and smiled, knowing Jeremy just didn't like having Dusk be right.

--

Wings flapped silently as if there was nothing there, the only sound was of that song, as they sang non-stop, as they had always done. Any other sound was not only drowned out, but silenced by the beauty of the song, destroyed and made non existent by it. The sound moved, and they made there way into the surface world, as they flew over trees and cities, somehow knowing, somehow...as if using their songs as a radar.

--

"How about that? Do you believe that?" Dusk smirked, looking at Jeremy at the other facts the show on the sun was giving him, now saying that there were multiple layers to the sun, each complicated in it's own way, and each having a separate, much lesser temperature as it went. The younger white fox only rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch, not making eye contact with the white fox, as he smiled.

"...Yeah I guess." Dusk smirked, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yes! I win!" Jeremy again rolled his eyes, turning away and laying down on his side as he continued to watch on that lazy Friday...which soon, would become more exciting than he ever thought it would be.

--

They approached, looking down and finding their way gracefully into the tangled remains of the giant stalagmite's from Apirus's attack. Hiding themselves among them so they couldn't be seen, they began to sing at full volume, which, was not really as much singing louder, but somehow being able to project their voices farther to a farther range.

--

"Awww, poor Jeremy lost ag-..." Dusk froze, as he seemed to stare straight past Jeremy at the wall. Jeremy sniffed and covered his head with the pillow, not yet hearing the voices and soon went off to sleep. Dusk looked out the window, and got up, heading out of the house into the yard and looking past that, across the small dirt road and into the gigantic meadow, the with forest of rock formations in the center. He couldn't help it, that sound...it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life, and he wanted to get to it, with all his mind and body he wished to find the source of the wonderful voices...

**Ohhhh dear...Dusk I wouldn't go over there...**

**I checked up on my poll for greek monsters and found a lot of people actually voted...so I'm going to add some of those in here, if your wondering wtf I'm doing mixing Chrstianity with Greek myth. XD  
**


	29. Song

The wonderful, dream like voices continued, singing, calling to him. He slowly gazed over the rocks far out in front of him, and slowly, step by step, walked towards them. The singing slowly, step by step grew louder, as he crossed the small road and went on into the shimmering green field of grass. His mind was leaving him, he could feel it, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't control his body any more, all he could do was walk silently to the sound, and straight to his doom, because he knew what these were, and he was still wondering how they were real...

--

"_...Jeremy..."_ There was a groan, as the small fox turned away, facing the back of the couch as he tried to stay asleep. He heard it again, and something gently touched his shoulder, and he yelped, jumping up and looking around, seeing no one.

"W-Who's there?" He continued to hear the voice, but see no one.

"_Jeremy...Dusk needs your help..." _The younger fox blinked, looking around and then getting up from the couch.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"_He is in grave danger...now listen carefully, we don't have much time." _The fox blinked, wondering something as he could not see the thing.

"...Is his...Gabriel?"

"_Yes." _Jeremy smiled and nodded, as the invisible angel went on. _"Satan has sent monsters here. He knows now that I cannot help as easily against creatures, and these ones in particular were the perfect choice for keeping me from him." Jeremy_ looked confused. _They are the Sirens. They sing and make males come to them, where they kill and devoure them." _Now Jeremy looked freaked.

"W-What!? Where is he!? We gotta go help him!" He tried to run to the door but slipped and was dragged back.

"_Patience. He is going slow and shall not reach them for three minutes, we have time. Now this song will effect you to, after I am done explaining I will temporarily take away your hearing, to protect you from them." _Jeremy didn't look to keen on that but nodded.

"W-What do they look like? How do I kill them?"

"_The only way to destroy them is by way of using this..." _There was a blinding light and Jeremy covered his eyes, before seeing before him a set of a golden bow, and three golden arrows.The fox grinned. _"I trust you know how to use one?"_

"Of course..."

"_With these skill is not required, aim towards them and fire, they shall automatically from there be guided by me." _The fox grinned wider, taking the arrows and bow and smirking as he got it ready. _"Now go. Find them, and kill all three before Dusk is taken by them." _

"How will I know where they are if I can't hear?"

"_I shall guide you." _Jeremy again smiled and the final sentence he heard came to him. _"You shall get you hearing back once all three are dead." _He heard a pop and then heard no more, as the door to the house opened and he gulped, heart pumping with adrenaline as he ran out into the light.

--

He approached a single stalagmite, the shortest of all of them, and only had gone about six feet in the air, a little higher than his head. It was there, in the center of the forest of rock, that he saw them. Each was as large, bigger than an eagle, the biggest birds he had ever seen, and had massive talons, sharp as small daggers. There wings were at there sides like all birds have them when resting, but the only difference, was that instead of birds, they had the faces of gorgeous women. Each of there hair were replaced by feathery down, but there soft faces and eyes and lips were the same as a humans. Dusk would of gawked in amazement of seeing ancient, and legendary monsters in real life if he could, but in reality his eyes were half closed and he was walking straight towards them. 

--

Jeremy growled, running into the field and making his way into the start of the rock forest, heart pumping blood to his body quickly as he ran full tilt, somehow seeing something out of the corner of his eye showing him the way. He could never see the thing, but it was a bright light, and he knew it was Gabriel, as they soon got near the center.

--

Ten feet, five feet, three feet. He could now see all three of them perfectly, the way the feathers gracefully covered the bodies, he felt as if he could reach out and touch them, and feel the softness, and how there faces were so gorgeous, that the monstrous bird part of them seemed to fade as he only looked into their eyes. He reached one foot away, and the one nearest him, began to lean forward, still singing the enchanting song, and now showing sharp teeth. He also leaned forward, as they would meet in a few seconds.

--

"_Hurry my son..."_ Jeremy growled, looking towards the ground and now full sprinting after him, and he soon, after he felt his legs would fall off from tiredness, made his way to the center, where he came out of the left side of where he saw Dusk standing, and a horrible site in front of him. He saw the three bird women, and how they now were reaching out with there long claws as well as faces towards him. He saw Dusk in the trance, and tried to cry out, but his voice he could not hear, and since Dusk could not either, and the Sirens were ignoring him, he felt he could do nothing. They were only inches apart, and now Jeremy slung the bow over from his shoulder and strung the arrow, pulling it tight, to were his muscles held it firmly, and pointed it straight at the head of the one about to touch and eat his brother.

"...Not in your life...bitch." He could not hear it, but the Sirens sure could, and just as all three turned, the arrow released, and a high pitch whizzing filled the air around it, as it shot like a lightning bolt towards the first creature. It lowered slightly, and in a single pierce, struck through the throat of the first Siren, as it made a horrible scream and squeak and fell over, crippling and falling off the several foot rock and hitting ground, motionless. The other two now turned to him, as they stopped their singing, and now hissed, showing their fangs. Jeremy only gave them a cold mad look as he shot again, the second, about to take off, also struck through the throat, and joined her sister on the ground in a crumpled position, dead.

The third let out a mad squawk and took off, flying off as Jeremy strung the third arrow and followed her through the sky with it, his eye never leaving her as he aimed.

"_Wait for her to dive..." _Jeremy nodded, smirking as soon the bird leveled down and fly at him, talons bared as well as teeth, ready to rip him to shreds. He waited for her to only be about ten feet away, wanting her to feel the most pain she could, before he let go. The arrow flew to her, as she flew to it, and the two met half way, the combined movement of opposite directions, the arrow pierced through her neck, and flew out the other end, making her not even able to make a sound, as she made a half drunk half spastic twitch movement in the air, and then fell backwards and down like a rock, making a large thump sound as she hit the ground.

Jeremy let go of the arrow and the plug in his ears lifted, and he could hear far off birds chirping, and then heard Dusk getting up, rubbing his head and mumbling. Jeremy grinned, crossing his arms with the arrow and bow as Dusk looked around, wide eyed at the three dead Sirens. He looked back at Jeremy and could only smile proudly in disbelief.

"You...killed all three?" Jeremy shrugged.

"All part of the job." Dusk blinked and heard a voice in his ear chuckle.

"_I helped...a lot." _Dusk smirked, looking at Jeremy.

"I guessed as much..." The younger fox raised an eyebrow, as he frowned at Dusk.

"...What's that mean?"

"_...Jeremy...Dusk..." _Both fox's turned, now seeing another light as the majestic archangel again appeared before them, this time alight, showing he wasn't really there in physical but was there as a spirit none the less. _"I fear this is not the end, but only the beginning, now that he knows this plan almost worked, he is more than likely to send more creatures of Hell to your world, ones much more sinister than the sirens."_ Both fox's nodded and looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world. _"Which is why...these weapons are yours to keep." _There was another flash, and a mighty golden sword appeared in his left hand, which let go, floated through the air facing upwards, and entered Dusk's own. _"keep this bow, and this sword. They will be key in vanquishing evil from this world forever." _

"...I understand..." Gabriel nodded, and began to fade once more.

"_...Be cautious of darkness...do not let it consume you or this planet. Remember, Our lord is always looking out for you..." _A final flash and he was gone, as well, as the three Siren bodies. Dusk turned to Jeremy, both looking over the bow and arrows, which, Jeremy now noticed he had a small case on his back full of the same identical golden arrows. Both were silent, as they looked towards each other, and awaited the next attack.

**Hmmmm...Interesting...well, now I gotta change it to T for sure. XD**


	30. Unexpected Rendezvoused

**Well, it has been pointed out to me that this is not "really" in technical terms a Sonic fiction, so, I again decided to change my mind, and bring the characters back. Besides, with them back it might help move things along easier, so here we go with bringing back our favorite characters.**

Blue eyes scanned the paper, casually reading it until they came to a certain part. He, and Sonic and the rest had been working now to rebuild the planet, with Robotnik finally finished off for good. He was now trying to get his workshop dream working, he had always known he would one day be as smart as Rotor, and he was getting there fast, so fast it scared some. Granted it was near to Sonic and Sally, who were now officially going to marry soon, but he was almost fourteen, and was in Mobian Years technically almost an adult.

The spot in the paper had a picture of a white fox, named apparently "Dusk", who had become insanely popular during the last few weeks due to recent events involving captured and apparently killed a serial killer, and a another mysterious man. Dusk had said they were demons in disguise, and since he was world renowned and they were evil and nuts from what police reports led to believe they let him off without arresting him for murder. Miles "Tails" Prower looked at it closer, finding it very interesting. He didn't live to far from the Kingdom, and was located out in the hills that surrounded the local town down there.

He got up, wondering what it meant, demons? He must be nuts...but he was still wondering. At any rate, he felt his stomach growl, and that got him to remember that he had yet again forgotten to keep his promise to be at the restaurant with Sally and Sonic for lunch. He groaned and put on his shoes and socks, and left out the door.

--

"...Going out?" Dusk nodded, setting down the golden sword and taking Jeremy's bow and arrow, and setting it in a cabinet, that he locked.

"...Yeah, we've been stuck up here fighting demons for a month, time to go have some fun." Jeremy didn't look to excited, but the older smiled as he put on his things and opened the door. "Come on, I'll buy you something." That got his attention, as Jeremy smiled, and looked much more interested.

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want, under one hundred dollars." The fox grinned.

"Awsome. Sure I'll go." Dusk nodded to himself, bribing as he usually had to do sometimes to get the fox to do things with him. He walked out the door, heading down the road, the large city in view from there as he smiled warmly at it, already tasting whatever he would be eating soon.

--

Sonic rested his head on his arm, as he looked at the kitchen, viewable from across the table where he and Sally sat, tapping his finger impatiently. Sally Acorn, now fully and adult, along with Sonic, smiled and chuckled at the hedgehog's annoyed attitude for anything taking a while.

"Oh Sonic, give him a break, he's busy with his workshop, he's always wanted to make one remember? He always jumped up and down telling us?" Sonic chuckled, though still looked bored and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah...heh, good ol' days." Sally nodded, looking out the widow by there table and smiling, at the wonderful, simple people walking down the sidewalks, to their homes, shops, and other restaurants. Heaven, compared to the nothingness of Robotropolis, nothing but garages and factories. There was the noise of a bell ringing and the door flew open, revealing Tails, light brown fur shining as he turned, and ran over to the table. Sitting next to Sonic he grinned, as Sally smiled brightly, and Sonic turned to him, faking being a little annoyed a she raised an eyebrow while having a blank expression and crossing his arms. Tails rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, sorry guys. I forgot. I was working no some stuff." Sally nodded.

"It's alright Tails, we have all the time in the world." Sonic blinked, smiling now, and forgetting his boredom as he smirked, and put his arm around the fox and agreeing.

"Heh, yeah I guess we do. Alright! So whadda we gonna eat?" Sally was about to respond, when another sound of a bell rang, and in walked two more people, one was Sonic's height, which was pretty tall now, since the blue hedgehog had grown quite a bit in only a few years, as did Tails. They were both white, and one looked like a smaller version of the other, but obviously much different then the other one. They both sat down, at a table not too far from the three former freedom fighters own. Tails stopped gaping a little and turned to the others.

"Guys, that's Dusk the Fox!" Sonic looked over and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll bite who is he?" Sally knew sort of but not the details, and also listened. Tails looked over at him and smiled.

"He's a world renown ghost psychic, and exterminator...and he's the one who finished off Robotnik. And threw him in jail!" Sally smiled and looked at the fox across the way, and so did Sonic, frowning fro a minute and then smirking, as he got up.

"...Move out for a minute little buddy."

--

"Pfft, not even a simple hamburger? I don't want onions and pickles and mayonnaise. I want a plain hamburger." Dusk rolled his eyes.

"Then tell them that." Jeremy frowned, hating having to make things more complicated then they have to be, and leaned back, crossing his arms. Not a second later, Sonic appeared, standing next to Dusk like a waiter and looking at him, examining him over and over. Dusk looked up, blinking a couple times, as Jeremy made a double take, gasping.  
"Wow! Your Sonic!" Sonic looked towards the younger one and smirked, giving him the thumbs up.

"Sure am!" Dusk raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Sonic looked back, still smirking.

"Not really. Just wanting to check out the guy who toasted Robotnik's butt." Dusk nodded.

"Get in line." Sonic chuckled.

"What's a ghost buster have against Robutnik? He say ghosts aren't real or somethin'?" Dusk shook his head.

"...Five years ago I thought he captured and roboticised my brother here, and I simply wanted revenge." Sonic nodded, that making a lot more sense. "Turns out Jeremy had escaped at the last moment and joined a group of freedom fighters. We both accidentally rendezvoused in on each other to beat Robotnik at the same time." Sonic took a chair and sat down.

"Heh, what a wild coincidence." Dusk chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah...out parents were killed when we were younger, Jeremy never knew them and I wish I didn't." Sonic frowned and understood, but then smiled again.

"Hey come on, don't get all mopy on us." Dusk smiled and shook his head.

"Nah...I've dealt with it, just kinda painful to think about." Sonic nodded, as now Sally and Tails came over, introducing themselves to the two white fox's.

--

"WHAT!?" They cowered once more, now sure they were all dead. The red creature fumed, steam rising from him literally as he got off the chair and seethed. "The sirens are DEAD!? HOW!?" Oborus spoke.

"It was again Gabriel my lord..." The monster seethed again, turning and walking back to his chair, kicking it and causing a massive explosion. Pieces of rock fell everywhere, as the dust cloud settled and returned to normal. The demon lord went on. "I feel it is my duty to point out though master...it would of worked, the sirens nearly had him, but it was Gabriel who gave his brother Jeremy, who had been asleep, the enchanted weapons...and the instructions on what to do." The deadly voice growled.

"Damn angel..." The demons remained quiet. "Metaling in things that do not concern him..." Oborus continued again.

"We need to either take care of his brother first, or send several creatures to attend to both of them..."

"Obviously..."

"..."

"I'm starting to seriously wonder if I should go go up there myself and destroy him!" Again they remained quiet, as the Devil turned once more. "So send several Oborus, if you cannot kill him again...then I will go myself and skin him alive!"

"...Yes master..." The monster vanished in a inferno of fire and the demons slowly left.

"...What shall you send now...?" Nybbas asked.

"...The guardians of the Messina straight..."

**...............OH SWEET LORD not them! :O**


	31. Harbor Chaos

Dark caverns twisted like snakes, as the tunnels extended forever, leading off in different set directions every several hundred feet or so. Though the demon lords, all of them, and the Devil himself, and a select few lesser demons who's job it was to watch after these things, were the only ones aloud in the dank, darkest pits of the Underworld, Orobas, and Nybbas were the only ones who knew where the entrance was,and the other two had never even given thought to going down. As they entered a certain cavern, Orobas in the lead, they finally heard a not too far off, sound.

Apirus instantly had his eyes glance around, as if expecting to see it on the ground, and Malphas soon knew why. It was the sound of dogs barking. Nybbas instantly smiled, as they came closer, they also heard a sucking sound. At first Malphas had thought it was Apirus's mouths barking, but his bark was much more hellish then any dog...this was as if a giant dog was...a lot of them were all barking madly. Two of the demons gasped, as they entered a narrow walkway, and looking down was an small sized body of water. From one side you could barely make out another person as a dot on the the other side.

Eyes widened, mouths opened, and Orobas chuckled, as they store down into a large rocky straight. It was not an arrows distance from each side of the opening, and on each side, was a danger. Looking at it from the "exit", on the right was a massive whirlpool, sucking all the water in it's reach down into the underside of the rock. On the left, a horrific monster, large massive dog heads, all snarling madly barked from the lower half, all deep brown fur, and red eyes with no pupils or irsis' whatsoever. Atop that was a combination of a beautiful women and a monstrous octopus. Twelve long, slimy but sturdy green tentacles writhed around, all ending in not a round off, but a large hand.

"...Meet Scylla and Charybdis gentlemen..." Malphas was the first to speak, starting to laugh out loud almost excited.  
"Really now!? Come on! A tale told by petty sailors thousands of years ago!...and on Earth no less!" Nybbas broke in, his slow snake like voice sounding like he was the most knowledgeable of the four, he looked down at Scylla, simple eyes, as the dog heads glared back.

"...The universe is more complicated then pathetic humans and Mobians alike will ever truly understand. Everything they have ever thought of, every little dream, every idea. Exists somewhere in some dimension somewhere." Malphas and Apirus watched with rapped interest, as Orobas simply watched the monsters as if they were something to be proud of. "They have thought of these things, and they have always been there...everything...our master brought various monstrosities, the worst from there legends and dimensions down here, where he "keeps" them."

"Heh...incredible..." Apirus looked gleeful at the sight of such evil and chuckled.

"...Then so "god's" really do exist in other dimensions...?"

"Yes. They cannot do anything outside their own dimensions though. Only the god of this dimension is that powerful." All fell silent, as Orobas then went down, exiting down a stairwell, and reappearing, in a small boat, approaching the straight.

--

Dusk chuckled, downing another sip of the green and white plastic cup, setting it down on the table, while resting his arm on the table in front of him, still explaining things to the three former highly known freedom fighters.

"Not really, I don't think it's too difficult, I do the same thing you did against Dr. Robotnik, but with forces much more dangerous." Sonic chuckled. Leaning back in his chair a little and putting his hands behind his head.

"Heh, I never really stopped to think about demons and that sort of thing, too fast to stop and think wasn't I sal?"

"(Sigh)...Don't get me started Sonic." Dusk smiled, turning as the blue hedgehog and squirrel began a side chat. His bright eyes glanced out the window. The restaurant they were at was situated right on the bay dock of the St. Merchant's Bay; A bay that opened out into the great Mobian sea, and the key source where ships entered in and out from the other continent to trade goods. There was only one small problem the mouth of the bay was incredibly small, only three ships, with the proper room given between each one could fit in at one time. As Dusk looked he watched a single boat, a touring boat, leaving from the dock now and heading towards the mouth, which was actually pretty quiet right now, as it made it's way to it though, he noticed something that made him concentrate on the water more than the boat.

He could of sworn out of the corner of his eyes he saw a, a flash. Almost like something like a small explosion had occurred under the surface but nothing else occurred no sound, no actual explosion...he was worried, the flash was a green color and had happened in the mouth...where the ship was heading. His eyes trained in on the boat, his legs moving out from underneath the table, getting ready to jump up and bolt there if he needed to; He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped he was wrong. Emerald eyes studied Dusk;s, from the side view as he watched the water.

"...You okay?"

"...I don't know...I could of sworn...I saw...something." Sonic raised an eyebrow, the other company at the table turning their attention to Dusk as well now.

"What kind of something?" The white fox's heart beat faster, from vexation as the ship was only a couple hundred feet from the mouth now.

"...I think I saw a-" The world was thrown into chaos, as the ship looked on from it's so far good going happy vacationing day, everyone aboard screamed, as the water to their left exploded, and to the horrific sight of everyone aboard, and everyone on the banks of the docks, twenty massive, dark green, scaly tentacles erupted from the water, flailing as a monstrous barking noise came from somewhere below the ship. Dusk cursed under his breathe, as he got up from the table, and charged through the ringing belled doors.

"...What the!- Hey wait!" Sonic arose not a mile second later, running after him, leaving Tails, Sally and Jeremy to gawk, but soon follow them out of the shop. People began to run, although the creature could not harm them where they were, that was the natural instinct of fear in everyone, that it was a monster, the everyday balance was now gone, and people panicked. All Dusk could think about was stopping them, he already knew what was happening, and just what that was attacking the ship. The sun reflected the water draped flailing arms, though he knew it was no octopus, not only was that thing twenty times larger but atop each tentacle, instead of a curve off was a massive, human hand. A women's.

"God damn it...those things?...how?..." A zip and a flash and the sound of fast moving feet, and the white kitsune turned to his left, blinking as Sonic ran along side him.

"Mind filling me in on what the heck is going on?"

("Torn Between Scylla and Charybdis plays" of course)

Heavy footsteps, along with every step a pain on their feet, as they ran along the dock, the right side, a giant almost a circle shape was that of the harbor, with the small sliver missing being the mouth to the ocean. They ran, their eyes on the monstrous sight, as the many hands dragged across the ship, smacking passengers and sending passengers flying overboard for almost twenty feet into the water. Dusk turned to Sonic, and light blueish eyes looked into green emerald ones.

"...I don't know how it's possible...but then again..." He thought, remembering the sirens, and sighed. If they could bring those here they could being anything. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he watched the fox now seem to look at the ground, lost in thought.

"Hey, yo? No offense but we don't exactly have time to think." The fox nodded, sighing as they now rounded the final bend, just as a terrible yell came from the ship.

"AHHHHHH!!! NO HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Sonic made a frown, as Dusk growled, stopping, as Sonic continued to run, looking back as the white fox turned towards the large handed tentacle, teeth scraping against other white surfaces, and a buzz coming as blue energy encircled his angry clenched fists. The women now reached a top height, and the fox knew she would be sucked down underwater any moment, and he turned to the now soon vanishing hedgehog, as he would soon be close enough to jump to the boat, and hopefully make closer damage. Both the cries of the women, and the screams of the monster as he took aim, the energy electrifying from intensity.

"...Drop her beast, you won't feast on anything while I'm around." With a single thrust, his hands flew out in front of him, as a scuff forced backwards against the ground, the blast wave having pushed him backwards. A massive blue energy beam flew straight, and like an arrow with an amazing accuracy, struck the tentacle, and the hand and a piece of the tentacle, as well as the women fell from the rest, plummeting towards the waves below. Dusk gasped slightly, but just as she almost fell beyond the boat, something very blue and very fast, leaped off the boat, and used the falling hand as a bounce back, and landed back on the boat, the girl safe in his arms.

Sonic smiled and let her go.

"You alright?" The girl, still terrified, nodded and ran, just as Sonic turned, and dodged another massive lash of the tentacle. He smirked, another blue flare catching the corner of his eye, just as a massive explosion, or so he thought, came from the other side of the ship. A massive, no, a gargantuan whirlpool, sucking the water down like a massive drain, into something Sonic could not yet see. The hedgehog looked to Dusk, who was still firing at the first creature. He stopped, looking at the fox, and frowned a bit. "So what are these things!?" The white fox made a groan, and turned, seeing Jeremy and the others now sprinting towards him. He turned back.

"Hold on Sonic! Keep Scylla from dragging it into her! I'm going to deal with Charybdis!"

"...Say wha?" Oh honestly Sonic...

"Scylla is the one with the arms! Charybdis is the whirlpool!" Sonic grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"Ohhhhhh, gotcha!" Without another word, the blue speedster commenced engaging the creature as Dusk aimed towards the massive sucking whirlpool, just as the three others approached.

"Dusk!...What are those things!?" A sigh of annoyance came from Dusk's lips, his eyes turning and frowning at Jeremy.

"If you listened to my explanations I give you from my books you would know." Jeremy rolled his eyes, but Dusk wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. "Scylla and Charybdis, are two monsters that guard the straight of Messina, a straight that leads from Scisely to Italy and vice-versa. Scylla is that one that Sonic is fighting, a many armed horrid spider octopus sort of creature that has an undying thirst and hunger for flesh and blood, and Charybdis is the one making that whirlpool, she's nothing but a massive mouth." Jeremy blinked, actually thinking to himself it was sort of cool to watch Dusk explain things in dire situations.

"Ok...so what do we do!?" Sally, now watching Sonic in worry as he pin balled between the tentacles, knocking them away temporarily from the ship. Dusk began to gather energy once more in his wrists and hands.

"...Well..." The fox looked over the two massive monsters, struggling to think of an idea fast. "...It'll be nearly impossible to kill them...unless..." he turned to Sally, who looked into his eyes with her brown ones.

"Unless...what?"

"...It's a long shot...but I'm going to need that boat out of the way..."

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..............  
**


	32. Within struggle

Dusk looked on, certain now that there was only one way to deal with these things, and only one way to destroy them. He already felt sick, knowing it was so highly impossible that they could do it all in the right sequence and do it all in the right time for it to trigger...but it was their only shot.

"Sonic!" Green eyes turned down, gazing past the waves cased by the whirlpool and looking at Dusk, with a very now serious look on his face. The white fox growled, taking his two now shaking hands, carrying a massive sparking energy in each, and shoved it towards the whirlpool, as the boat rocked back and forth, between the whirlpools power, and the many powerful arms.

The blue energy hit the whirlpool, and began to counter circulate, as the whirlpool went clockwise, the energy wen the opposite, causing the suction to slow dramatically. Dusk heard a large growl from beneath that water, apparently Charybdis was not happy with that. Only then did he turn back to Sonic. "Tell the captain to throw all the power into the engine! I can stop Charybdis' suction, but you need to keep Scylla at bay, can you do that!?" Only a grin and a confident look came back to him, as he couldn't help but make a sigh.

"Heh, no problem!" The blue hedgehog then turned to Dusk's right and smiled. "Yo Tails! Wanna help out?" Tails, freaked out by the monsters, had his ears a little bent, and was watching in a little fear, having not dealt with anything but none scary robots before.

"...I...I dunno..." Sonic smiled, also giving him the thumbs up.

"It's alright buddy, I'll block the tentacles and you need to go tell the crew and captain to keep going, alright!?" Tails looked into the eyes of his hero and slowly nodded, before Sally held him back.

"Wait Tails! You shouldn't-"

"Aunt Sally!...Sonic needs me, all those people need me! I can't leave them there!" Sally looked at him, not having anything to say back, and slowly let go, as his tails tarted, and she looked up at Sonic.

"...If he gets even one little-"

"Hey come on Sal! He won't get hurt, I promise! Neither will I!" She looked away, and nodded to herself, as the orange fox landed on the boat next to Sonic, making a frightened sound at the barking, and hissing from Scylla, and ran past Sonic, and made his way to the main deck.

--

"..............." Dusk frowned, looking at the whirlpool, and holding his hands there, determined to not let the whirlpool suck in a single thing until the boat was out of reach. He was fine for the most part, it was Sonic he was worried about; He had to deal with Scylla by himself, no real powers, twenty armed tentacles, and who knew when she would get desperate enough to unleash her heads. His bad thoughts were interrupted, as he smiled, looking up and seeing Tails come out of the cabin, and say something to Sonic, who turned to him.

"Yo Dusk! The captain Says he'll try, but he isn't sure if he has enough oil left! And it's leaking fast! I guess Scylla hit a hole in the fuel tank on her way up! He only has a couple of minutes of full force pulling!" Dusk scoffed, of course he did, something always made things more difficult. He shook his head though, as Tails flew back to the safety of the concrete sidewalk of the town, looking on with Dusk and Sally and Jeremy, as Sonic continued to fend the tentacles off from the ship, spin dashing fiercely, and cutting into them.

"Dusk, what can I do!?" The elder white fox looked sideways at Jeremy, and sighed.

"Nothing right now Jeremy..." He saw the annoyed a shell look on the fox's face and sighed. "...Take your arrows, and try to do some damage to Scylla, help Sonic take out her tentacles, he needs some help."

"Heh...that's better." He took out his golden bow and holster of arrows and ran off to the other side, the one behind Scylla.

"Be careful!...Will you two go with him? I need to be careful she doesn't let loose anything on him and get's hurt..." Tails gave Dusk a thumbs up and winked.

"Sure! If anything happens I'll flew him out of reach!" He also chased after the teenager, as Sally made a noise and chuckled nervously.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to them." Dusk nodded and chuckled as she too left.

"...Please be careful Jeremy...you got lucky with the Sirens...I don't know if Gabriel can help us this time as much-." Just as he began to wonder if sending him was a bad idea, her heard the engine on the boat roar back to life, and begin to slowly inch forward. Charybdis gave a mighty roar, and the suction began to pull again, but Dusk gasped, and strained, groaning and clenching his teeth as he forced it to neutralize again, causing another massive growl. "Keep your mouth shut..."

--

(Whistle)! Yo! Over here!" Sonic quickly vanished once more in a cloud of dust and wood, as another tentacle hit the deck, aiming for him, and missing ...again. He leaned against the side of the ship again and looked at his wrist, whistling to himself as several more hands launched at him. Again he vanished at the last second, and Scylla, most likely never dealt with anything so fast, searched around for him again. "Oh man come on! Tails can play tag with me better than you can!" This time a hand from behind nearly got him, but he jumped backwards over it, and kicked it away from him. He landed again, wiping his nose and smirking. "Nope. Close, but that's just not gonna cut it."

--

"Guys! wait up!" Sally panted, running the entire bay was at least a mile around, if not more, and she didn't understand where those two got so much energy...let alone Sonic. She finally came to a stop, as the two teenagers now stopped, gazing out at the monster not too far away, seeing nothing but massive arms coming out of the water. Jeremy looked at it and frowned, thinking of some way he could significantly help besides just firing at it. Tails turned to him and smiled.  
"...Oh! I have an idea! Where's that gold sword your brother had?" Jeremy turned, taking It out and handing it to him.

"He told me to hang onto it, why?" Tails smiled, and began whispering in his ear, and soon Jeremy smirked as well.

--

"...Rrrrrrrrrrrr....I can't keep this up forever..." Dusk was now feeling little bits of sweat drip down his face, and his muscles began to hurt slightly. Charybdis was a strong beast, and he was still under constant fear of if anything happened to Jeremy and the others yet. He could still see Sonic, who could see them from his high perch on the boat, and he hadn't said anything, so they must be alright. He growled more, trying to step backwards, as if holing a lasso around the monster, and he needed to hold her back from the ship. It was already almost ten feet ahead of where it was...they were getting there.

--

"Ah come on! I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" this time a tentacle on each side hit the floorboards, and forced them up as they crushed in on him, but he knew what was coming, and leapt up at the last moment as he always did, and dodged both the arms and the floorboards. As he landed he looked up into the sky, and blinked, raising an eyebrow as he saw a small stick, or something, gleaming through the air, and come soaring down from in front of the sun. "...What...is that?..." a whistling came, not a man made whistle...but the faint whistling of a...

All at once, Sonic gasped, as one of the tentacles now came up in front of him, the soaking wet hand not a few feet from his face, when it was suddenly torn from his view of straight ahead of him. He was clueless for a moment, before he looked down and grinned almost immediately. A single golden arrow pinned the hand to the ground, blood rising from the wound as it squirmed there, not able to move.

"Sonic! Catch!" The blade whirled through the air, where either thanks to simple practice or luck, Sonic caught It by the handle sideways, looking up as he did and smirked, seeing Tails flying at least two hundred feet above the monster, a blind spot to her for now a she smirked. "Use that to cut her hands off! She won't be able to grab the ship that way!" Sonic's little smile turned into a wicked grin, as he gladly twirled the blade around and brought it down, slicing the hand where it met tentacle and watched it sprout blood from the end, the hand twitching as it soon became motionless.

"Nice Tails! Who's shooting the arrows?"

"Jeremy! Hehehe, it was my idea!" Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

"Nice job! Well tell him to keep doing that! Well have this calamari cooked up and fried in no time!" Tails giggled and flew back to Jeremy, as Sonic took the blade and smirked.

--

As Sonic yelled the plan to Dusk, Jeremy continued looking up with one eye closed into the sky, only needing to aim for the tentacles, and knew they would be guided into the hands of the monster by Gabriel, where Sonic could cut them off. Soon Scylla would only be able to whack at the ship with her tentacles, which wasn't nearly as bad as hanging onto it. Jeremy aimed high again, and continued shooting arrows, as Sonic watched them pin the flailing hands, and then slice them off one by one. Another hand was thrown down, and it was sliced, flying off the edge and into the tide, then another, and another, until blood was stricken across the deck, and only three hands remained out of twenty.

Sonic smirked again, as the hands flailed in their spots in the air, showing Scylla was in pain, and was pissed. He only chuckled and showed the sword to them.

"You ready yet? Come on...only three mo-..." He blinked, as the hands stopped moving, and not only them but all of the tentacles froze in place, and slowly, like retreating snakes, went back down out of his sight into the water. "...huh?..." Everyone could see this this time, even Dusk gulped, his eyes scared as he watched the tentacles vanish. He knew what was coming and yelled out.

"SONIC LOOK OUT!" Sonic looked clueless, and then felt a rumbling, as the whole boat began to tremble...and a faint barking could be heard....although...every second it got louder and louder. Sonic also gulped, as soon he heard a splash, and heard Sally scream, and maybe Tails gasp in fear...and soon he knew why. His view of the town behind the monsters tentacles where gone, replaced by six pairs of massive pure red eyes, no pupils at all. Six behemoth sized mouths, all having large amounts of saliva coming from their large maws. Each head was the size of a full grown elephants, maybe larger, and they bite down on the ship, sending boards and metal flying in all directions from the force, and seen worse, the ship tilted a little sideways as they bite down, she had only been reaching up...now she had hauled herself up onto the ship itself.

What he was gazing at, where six, massive, raging, barking and snarling dog heads, all a dark reddish brown fur. Three of them where biting down on the ship, holding it down, and keeping it now any chance of escaping. Then another sound came to Sonic's ears, and behind the dogs, which he could only see the heads, came up a beautiful women, she had long flowing also red brown hair, and deep dark purple eyes. Her mouth had large fangs, and what Sonic didn't expect was she began to growl, and then barked. It was as if a dog was inside a human body, for her voice was no different then the six other dog creatures in front of him.

Sonic could only gawk, now for the first time in his life a little bit scared, if only a little. He could barely mouth a word as he looked into the dog monster women's eyes, as she rose up further, and he could now see she had no legs, instead just a massive red mass attacked the dogs.

"...This is...Scylla..."

--

"SONIC! GET OUT OF THERE! GRAB THE PEOPLE IN THE SHIP AND RUN!" Dusk yelled at the top of his voice, but it appeared to be no use, for Sonic was frozen with fear. "...Damn it!...I knew she would do this...what do I do now?..."


	33. Turn Around

He could smell the awful breathe of each head under his nose, and he could feel the monster already tearing through him, but for some reason Sonic couldn't move. For the first time in his life, he was frozen with fear. Dusk could only watch him, ripping himself apart as his feet moved, the stopped, moved then stopped once more. His mind was fighting over what was the best choice to make; Should he hope that the grip from Scylla would be enough on it's own to keep just out of Charybdis' whirlpool? Could he trust that Scylla would keep grasping the ship? He had to make a choice, a dare against the boat or Sonic.

"Shit..." His voice panicked, as his blue eyes glazed over the scene, before he made a gulp and let go of the whirlpool, and vanished from sight, only to appear a moment later with a small thud on the surface of the boards, instantly looking at the whirlpool, and rushing to the side of the ship; It was stable. For now. Scylla's grip was tilting the ship, the whirlpool had almost no suction on it at the moment. The white fox hurried, rushing around and taking a deep gulp as his insides turned, the giant dog heads now turned to him, as the woman atop them turned also barking at him, creepily like a puppy. Dusk tried to not look or concentrate on it for the moment, he needed to get Sonic out of there quick.

"S-Sonic! Snap out of it!" A dead stare, and the hedgehog made a grunt, a gasp and everything exploded. Barely in the nick of name that Sonic was famous for, the blue hedgehog grabbing the fox and quickly retreating out of range of the massive monstrosity. His feet hit the wood and he frowned, turning to Dusk, who for a moment could not think straight, but then also regained focus.

"Heh...thanks." The hedgehog winked and gave him his famous thumbs up, before returning to the monster and standing. Rubbing his nose he clenched down a bit. "You and Tails get the people out...I'll hold her off for another minute." Dusk wanted to protest, but he had no choice, and instead got up from his position and ran towards the other end of the ship, sprinting and kicking open the door.

--

Slowly the wind from the waves came to the concrete shore of the the harbors, and whipped up and lapped with salt and spray to the rock. The right side had been empty when Dusk left, and it remained that way, but as the wind blew to the shore th wind picked up, spinning and gathering...

--

"Sonic! That's it! Now get out of there! We can let the boat go!" What Sonic had been waiting for, he stopped a mid spin dash and dashed the other direction, just as giant fangs bite another section of the ship. With a thump Sonic hit the concrete, turning and crossing his arms, as Dusk, Sally, Jeremy and Tails, along with the rest of the passengers of the attacked ship looked on as the boat was engulfed, bitten and ripped apart by the monster in less than another minute. The white boat fell into pieces, sinking beneath the waves, and vanishing below Scylla as the monster stayed it's place, still howling.

"...Heh...we did it." Dusk took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, concentrating, and listening to the wind sometimes could help him with tough situations like this. His bangs barely twitched in the wind, and his eyes opened again.

"Well...we saved this crew, lost the ship, now we still need to figure out how to toast these two...huh?"

The wind...it felt different suddenly, it grew, and seemed to concentrate on a place not too far from them...his light eyes gazed towards the other side of the harbor, and he gasped. A woman. She was not there before, but now a dark gray furred cat stood on the other end of the harbor, purple work gown flowing in the now gusting wind. White hair went down to her neck, stringy and unkempt. Jewelry, charm bracelets several for each arm, thin with her light gray fur. She hardly moved, and Dusk could already sense something about her. Her gaze turned up towards the monster, as Scylla now began to bark in furry, and Dusk gave a puzzled look, watching as the old cat looked up to the monster.

("Disturbia" by Rihanna begins playing)

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now  
No more gas, in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

Then Dusk almost went slack jaw, as he hand raised, frail looking and old, five or so golden bracelet falling on her wrist as she aimed it at the monster, in a closed position, almost a fist.

"What is she...?" At once her hand shot open, the fingers opened and pointing towards the large monster, and all at once the waves stopped, the wind calmed, and the barking ceased, as Scylla, as if bound by magic stood still, every part of her as in paralysis.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

Dusk now felt his mouth droop open slightly, gaping at the raw power. The monster slightly twitched, showing it was trying to escape, but it wasn't even physically moving. Another movement, and the old hand moved towards the old woman, and as if a giant crash from underground, the monster was thrown forward, heading on a direct trajectory for the massive whirlpool.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" What Dusk saw next amazed him and continued to make him go slack jaw. As the whirlpool raged as it always did, Scylla, almost equaling in size collapsed downwards, and in a single massive explosion of water, the two collided. Scylla's barks were combined with the waters roar, and a geyser almost a mile high exploded from their collision, and when the massive explosion settled finally, all that was left was a few waves from the whirlpool and a few tentacles sinking into the water, before all was silent.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia  
Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

No one spoke, until all eyes turned towards the old woman, and Dusk squinted, trying to make out her face. It was no use, her long hair covered her eyes, and she was still to far away.

"What was..." The concrete made a noise of shoe against pavement, and Dusk flew forward, gathering what energy he still had used it to leap across the massive gap, his aim to get to the mysterious old woman. As if sand in a desert blowing through the dunes, as he almost reached her, she appeared to turn into the wind itself and blow from his grasp.

He blinked, not believing what had just happened, as he hit the concrete and looked around, not understanding....that all...just happened...didn't it?

**If anyone whines about the lyrics i'll re upload it without, but I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS, but personally it adds more "oomph" to the story. **


	34. The End Begins

For a moment, the snow fox crouched there, now not feeling a need to get back up, but soon the sound of more footsteps approaching and nothing but a breathe escaped his lips, his muscles whining from fatigue, and got up to turn to the others. First was obviously Jeremy, the fox could tell though by the look on his face he was relived he was okay. After all, he was almost fifteen. Time to listen to his excited retelling.

"Dusk! That was awesome! Who was that!?" Although not knowing himself, Dusk rose from the spot and closed his arms, gazing down at his brother in wonderment. After a sniff he smiled and ruffled his hair, something Jeremy didn't understand was anything more than a simple spur-of-the-moment sign of affection.

"I'm not too sure, but we'll find out soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." Jeremy gave him another look that had "that's a double negative!" all over it, and Dusk only laughed. More feet, and Sonic Sally and Tails accompanied Jeremy not three feet away. Sonic was the first to speak, as he seemed to be the first in everything, stretching his hand out and curving his fingers inward and giving a wink.

"Nice job." The white fox remained silent, and looked away, back and around the long harbor, as if the old witch was standing somewhere in plain sight . On the contrary, the only things coming out where people, out of the safety of the buildings and looking around, and where Dusk could see a pattern. Making sure the thing(s) we're dead, and then to him, where they grinned and ran over to him and the other four. Soon the sounds of yelling began to get louder and louder, and soon enough the sounds of cars screeching to a stop, and more yells, and even to Dusk's exhale, the press...no doubt following Sonic around, just waiting for this sort of thing to happen.

Dusk watched on as the hedgehog grinned, waving to the people as they cheered, almost a deafening endless screech. Dusk's ear twitched, his left eye closing and then made a sort of roll of his eyes and began to walk towards the large narrow gap between the two main buildings that lead out into the city, where they would make it back to the outskirts.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

"Then move your furry butt." Dusk chuckled to himself, hearing Jeremy growl a bit and sprint until he caught up with him again, where he kept in his rhythm, and looked up at his older brother and frowned. His voice was sped up, like he had an entire book of things to say, but not enough time, and tried to spit it all out at once.

"W-Where are you going!?" Dusk smiled a bit, he found it...almost fun to be doing something Jeremy hated and have the fox desperately try to tell him otherwise.

"We're going home." By his face, it would have appeared that the grim reaper just came to his door, opened it and exclaimed that he killed his new pet.

"What!? You can't! We'll l-like be on TV!" Dusk made a "pfft" sound.

"Nothing special." The little fox stopped walking for a slight moment, watching Dusk pass him, not stopping, before he exclaimed to his back, "Nothing special!?" He ran back up to his side once more.

"What do you mean!?" The elder fox smiled again.

"Being on TV isn't as fun as you think it is, you'll end up getting stage freight and look like a doofus anyway...and besides." both fox's light blue eyes met but only one was accompanied but a big grin, and soon Jeremy's eyes widened when he knew what the fox was going to do.

"Wait..." Dusk chuckled and nodded, grabbing him from around his middle and hoisting him up over his shoulder.

"Yup. You need a shower and then it's time for bed." As usual, Jeremy bared his teeth, growling, but also blushing a bit, and hoping they were out of view from the rest of the large crowd already, as he tried but failed to get out of the grip. Dusk smiled though, Jeremy's waist by his head, smiled blankly as normal and walked up the now memorized way back to their cozy little house up in the hills.

"Let me go! Rrrrrrr I can walk! Put me down already you idiot!" Dusk raised an eyebrow and frowned, taking his other hand and sticking it into the fox's side of his stomach and wiggling it, instantly getting a fit of giggling and squirming.

"No name calling, it's not nice." The younger fox kicked harder, but soon Dusk only chuckled and let him down, because even though he was strong, it tired him out quickly dealing with him squirming that much. Silence remained between the two for what seemed to Dusk at least too long, but just as his head turned down to say something to hopefully cheer his brother up, the sound of something whizzing up to them caught their ears, and both turned around just in time to see Sonic carrying Sally and Tails following him. Grins on their faces, Dusk blinked a few times before he turned to Sonic fully.

"Uhhh...what is it Sonic?" The blue hedgehog gave him a silent smirk and cocked his brows upward.

"Looks like this thing wasn't the last is it?" Both white fox's remained silent, before Sally spoke next.

"If you need any help...we'd be more than willing to jump in wherever you need us." Dusk could hardly say anything, amazed at what they had just said. Help him?

"Heh. With Robutnik gone, any adventure will do for us!"

"Yeah!" Tails chimed in afterwards, also a cocky grin inherited by Sonic across his muzzle. Dusk only smiled and his eyes light up, more than usual.

"...Really? You guys want to help?...but you don't understand...those monsters...they were-"

"Sent by the devil right?" Again the fox went slack jaw, but no less did Sonic look any less determined, nor did the other two. They would really be willing to offer themselves to him to help fight against the very evil that created the scourge that was Robotnik and all evil throughout the world?...amazing. Perhaps he underestimated them a little. Sonic's grin brought himself courage, and he felt twice as determined as before, and he chuckled, nodding and smiling, holding out his hand to the blue legend.

("Enedless Possibility" plays faintly in beackground)

"Well...I'll need all the help I can get...alright. Welcome aboard." Sonic grinned again, and the white and peach colored hands shook one another, and neither knew it but now a bond had been sealed into them. A bond that would prove to be more powerful than any weapon, no matter how powerful or advanced.

"Heh heh...so? The Devil huh?"

--

Fire seemed to sprout out of his sockets like the flares of the sun, nothing remained after the blast, and all four of the former demons now cowered like cornered rabbits. With a voice like thunder the entire existence of the cavern fell to pieces around them, bodies shaking and voices low they watched, as evil incarnate itself rose above them, fangs bared, face livid, and scythe held.

"Imbeciles!" Non moved, non dared to. "How of a feasibly herculean task is it to kill a messily mortal!?" A long silence, and every second was a prison to them, a feeling of utter hate bearing down on them like daggers.

"........."

"Pathetic! All of you...utterly PATHETIC! Let mercy hold you from being slaughtered where you stand!" Apirus and Nybbas sank low to the ground, remaining motionless, while Malphas hid underneath his wings in a defensive position. All the while Orobas seemed not too phased. A deafening, frustrated roar, and Satan's head reached upward, his vocal track facing straight up, allowing all the sound he could muster, and completely shattered all rock around him. All eyes looked away, anywhere but to him, afraid of what he might do this unstable.

Finally the roar ended, and the burning orange orbs glared in malice and anger towards the monsters, flames appearing around them as if conjured by just his immense gaze. They consumed them, and horrible screeches came from all four, some louder than others, certain ones having more mouths to howl then others. But as soon as the deadly engulfment of flames started it seemed to end, and four darkened, steaming forms fell back to the ground, motionless. All went silent, and as the lord of everything demonic barred his sharp bladed teeth a single pebble, just having been dislodged by the eruption of anger, fell a far from the top of wall, and tumbled down to the wall to his left.

As it reached just about his height in distance, he let out a growl, and gripped the wooden handle tighter, turned his large red arm and barked hoarsely, the scythe flinging from his hand and whirling through the air like a Frisbee of death, and struck the wall with such force that another massive explosion or rock and dust erupted and engulfed the entire room. As the dust fell and the rocks ceased, no one could ever see but the tiny pebble was split in half, barely the head of a pin, and the top half still sat upon the platform the blade of the embedded weapon now created. Several long strides of massive clawed feet and he gripped the end and sheered it out once more, a ear splitting SHING sound coming as a few more rocks came out with it.

"...If you want something done, do it yourself." He floated over to a side part of the chamber, to a small circler room, at the center sat a large evil looking cauldron type basin. Upon reaching it, without a moments hesitation, he shoved the end of the shining metal weapon into the black liquid that bubbled inside. A horrible hissing came, and a large amount of smoke poured from the maw, and as a smirk crept up his face the sound of dislodged water came, and he held the weapon up into the air. The entire metal end was now a horrid black, pitch, and he gave a slight inaudible cackle, taking it and twirling it around his body, in only a way something as agile as he could.

Ending, he slammed the end of the handle into the ground at his feet, and now a massive smirk enveloped his face, a nightmare of horror to every corner of the universe itself, as a horrible laugh came from him. He slid his finger along the edge of the blade, and furrowed his gaze and affixed it.

"...Dusk..." He appeared before the bubbling mass again, and now, all the black matter on the blade and dried, was now a white filled one. He waves his hand, and so did the water begin to swirl with the motion of his hand. Like the moon controlling tides. Two figures appeared. Dusk sat lazily on the couch of his small abode, and not a moment later Jeremy emerged, his fur damp from his shower as he put on some pants and began saying something to the fox. His eyes flared, and he began to growl at his calm face. "A lowly scum like you thinks he is the power and deliverer of God himself?" Jeremy smiled and chuckled as Dusk apparently said something funny, facing away from the cauldron's gaze, as if he were looking through from a half above half to the side view hole. Right in the room itself.

(Beginning to "Throes of Perdition" by Trivium begins playing)

"I will not be made a fool by a pathetic wretch...who believes he can whip out the proper ruler of this world..." The blackened blade swung downward, and without that same grin on his face, the entire thing was split in half, no explosion, but split clean, as if butter. Solid rock. The dust cleared for a final time, and darkened orange eyes looked towards the heavens. "You cannot destroy darkness Dusk the Fox...God almighty himself has tried and failed at that very task...you stand no chance against the power of evil incarnate itself. Be ready child, you've angered forces you cannot possibly defeat alone...!" Like a giant monster from a child's nightmare, the monster crouched down, and a small but plainly visible circle of fire appeared below his feet, as he looked up towards the heavens.

"...I will smite you from this world...like you have done to so many souls boy..." In a mile-second of a flash, in the blink of an eye, the speed of light itself, the creature flew from the ground, and a final deafening crash fell throughout all of hell, as the final judgment unleashed, the prayers of thousands before Dusk's time come true. For the first time in a millenia, the Devil himself entered the mortal plane of existence.

**The final lasting fight will soon start, this is a key point in this story, and I feel a need to somehow separate it, but I won't and say I did. The fight against evil himself is going to be spread out through at least ten chapters, and there will be 3 main battles. The end begins bitches. **


	35. The Coming

"Everywhere?" Jeremy groaned in annoyance before turning to him again, eyes blazing.

"Yes everywhere!" Dusk raised an eyebrow from his spot on the couch, book in hand, left arm over the back of the couch and legs crossed comfortably, watching the teenage fox he adored so much come out from his shower, no clothes at all and stand off to the side of the TV.

"Really?...........even your belly button?" Like he hoped he saw a glint of red appear on Jeremy's face and his arms fell, becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"Dusk!"

"Alright. Checking." The elder fox's sky blue eyes returned to his book, returning to his lost world of fantasy as his ever sensitive ears heard Jeremy stalk off to his room to put some shorts on. Slowly Dusk's eyes continued to watch the page of his book, but soon his mind's eye began to tell him something, something was pushing against his brain and wanted him to get up. He did just that. The couch made a sound letting Dusk know it decompressed, is ass leaving it, as his light eyes began to look around. Something was already out of place...something...he could feel a cold chill in the air, and to his horror, he let out a breathe and a small warm cloud of smoke rose from his mouth for a moment before vanishing. "What the?..."

It was as if he was in a completely different house, everything around him, the furniture, the rug, the kitchen, the living room, it all suddenly seemed alien. Instantly knowing he needed to locate the white fox that wandered off he slowly made his way towards his room.

"...Jeremy?..." Like a mystified voice, he heard his voice answer back, and at the time it seemed normal to him. His paws slowly walked across the long threshold, everything seemed so far away now. Without a sound but his heartbeat to accompany him, he looked towards the door to his brothers room, and slowly grabbed the doorknob, almost afraid something would happen once It was touched.

"...Dusk..." He could feel something was wrong with his voice, it was monotone, and he knew something was horribly wrong. Afraid now to even move another step, his mind already painting a horrid picture of what he would open it up to see. As his hand touched the knob, and his hand began to twist it however, something reached his ears from behind him, something of a voice that he knew long ago...something...

"Son..." The tone, the ring, the sound, almost at once, Dusk flew around, his eyes wide with shock, before everything went to hell. Before his neurons could even figure out what he was looking at, something fast and hard slammed into him, impaling him in the side of the head and sending his bright body spinning through the once peaceful atmosphere, and tumble to the ground, falling back over the back of the couch. His senses were now on full alert, as his body flew up again, and he gasped, as something seemed to just have vanished from his sight, something, like...a blur...a blue flew to his left out of his vision.

He turned, arms ready and spells ready if need be. Knowing this must be the third demon lord come to try and eliminate him. Something again flew so fast it hit him just as he put up his guard, hitting his X shaped arms and sending him into another bookcase. Knowing if he stayed put he would be dead, he forced his body up, wheeling around and looking wildly for the source.

"...Nnnn...who's this!? Malphas or Orobas!?" Like every sound particle in the room all condense, all the sound in the room, in the world, up to his own beating heart stopped, just long enough for the lowest most sadistically evil voice he had ever had the horrid pleasure of hearing enter his ear drums come from right behind his neck.

"Neither..." All Dusk knew then went blank. His mouth a gap, and his eyes twitched in their sockets; all three of his tails flying up and going stiff, the fur all over his body standing on end. That voice, that tone, that matched all the records, the few, very few accounts of those who had heard his voice. The few mortals who had ever gotten a glimpse of him when he came to the realm of existence itself. Rising. It was not possible...behind him was the lord of darkness, Satan himself?

Dusk couldn't look around, he couldn't even force himself to. He was filled to the brim with fear. He was actually panicking, he was no match under God's rule himself a match for the Devil. It scared him to think he was this hateful towards him he would come to the mortal realm himself just to finish him off. He was barley a match for the lords...he was loosing to Nybbas, and even that centipede was terrified of the thing right behind him. He could feel his breathe on the back of his neck, and then to his child like gasp. A claw on his shoulder. Shivering he stood as still as a statue, while Lucifer played with the his tails.

"...So...you are 'Dusk'? You are the teenager my minions have had such a hard time exterminating? You...are the pest that dares mess with life and death and it's consequences caused and earned by those individuals in life?" Flinching Dusk felt his clawed finger went down his belly, and he started shaking uncontrollably, almost whimpering in utter terror, his entire mind racing, not able to think, not able to reason, every second was his death. His hand was blood red, long black claws coming from every finger, pointed to the point of a small sword, and he dragged them through the soft fur, and slowly as he continued to dig deeper into it, found flesh.

"...The wretch who banished Apirus and has laid free to thousands of trapped souls, that _I_ placed there!" At his words, his single claw dug deep into Dusk's flesh, above his belly button in a long single slice, and a steady flow of blood began to pour, leading down the fur and dripping small drop by drop to the floor at his feet, where Dusk dared not look, not to move, even breathe. It was at the point where he felt something hot trace itself along the curve of his ear that he couldn't stand it anymore, and courage took over. In one motion he tore from his grip and leap away to safety, backing away and gazing him over, now the monster standing still for him at last.

Like the common stereotype, his skin was a deep blood red, two large goat like horns sprouted from the back curve of his head, and pointed backwards in a deadly manner. That was where it ended though. No goatee, and instead of a pitchfork he bore a massive scythe, which already made Dusk's heart sink. His body was obviously built, his muscles in his arms and legs apparent, but his torso was not visible, for a massive silver metaled armor wore upon it. A large skull upon it, and a sort of multiple pronged string of string together bars of metal formed a sort of leggings that went to his knees. Massive clawed feet griped the ground, even almost more frightening to look at then actually be next to.

The very worst part were his eyes. Two gleaming orange orbs of fire, that seemed to burn and give off flares of fire only from a blink. Looking over the creature of myth from across the planet, Dusk noticed now, the shock out of his system, that he was a whole different reality. His complexion, his very way of form, he really didn't belong in their realm at all. He had noticed this with Nybbas and Apirus's true forms as well. It was like taking a pixelated character from a video game and placing it in a 3D high graphics version of itself...or in this case vice-versa.

Another thing that horrified Dusk was that the same kind of haze visible from gas in hot weather. The same haze...as well as actual licks of flames itself came from his body, as if he himself where a giant walking fireball. Dusk backed up, an evil smirk curling at Lucifer's mouth, taking a step forward towards the fox as he growled. Dusk's hand a lite with blue light, glaring at the Devil himself and standing his ground as he walked closer. So much fear and courage all in a ball, and Dusk had fallen into a false sense of power, he believed he could beat him by himself...if he tried.

"Get back!" Lucifer paid no attention, walking slowly towards him, scythe in right hand, walking along with it using it like a cane he didn't need. Dusk's eyes narrowed, and his teeth barred, grinding against the other, pushing down in hate towards the thing in front of him. In a dangerously low voice he spoke again, anger covering his low growl. "...Go and slither back down the hell hole you came from..." Speaking that way to the Devil wasn't something to practice, but it was a good thing Dusk was in no danger of annoying the creature...jut yet.

"Such language...such hate. Much different the sudden boy." As if he knew, he cocked his head to the side, just as a powerful orb of blue energy whizzed past, lighting everything it was in a few feet of for a moment before exploding against the wall behind him. In the light of the explosion, his body was silhouetted, leaving only the two burning stars to glare at Dusk for the shortest of seconds alone. "Really now...is that it?" A black eclipse, and everything around Dusk began to distort, the floor beneath his very feet became a darkness. Lucifer seemed unaffected, a vile smirk showing his intentions as he walked towards the fox. "...Come on boy...where's that hatred I saw spark a moment ago?"

Dusk tore himself between leaping towards him, or staying longer. Everything was black, it was as if he were walking through space itself and he didn't know if this was more than just an illusion; the Devil himself could morph the universe to his will around him. Not as powerful as God almighty himself obviously, he was still deadly. Just from looks alone. Step after step, he knew he was out of time, but not yet out of ideas. Carefully looking around he tried to remember the location of things, and tried to decipher where his spell book was. The top second to the left...ten paces to the right and four forward.

With a look of pure lust for the stench and feel of blood on his hands, as soon as Dusk jumped, the creature loomed and vanished from view. Heart pounding through his rib cage, Dusk sprinted at the place he knew where the spell book to be, already trying to remember which page the right incantation was on. His hand hit something hard, and his fingers franticly tore it from the shelf, dodging just in time, by flying downwards, the massive shining blade of the scythe barely missing his head by inches. But he felt something skin him, and saw the three bangs on his head fly off, flying into random directions to the invisible space below.

For that moment everything seemed to slow down, and the white fox quickly rebounded off the floor away from the demon, skidding on the floor until he stopped. Without hesitation, he flung open the book to a page, praying it was the right one, and screamed, holding the book back in his grip with one hand, the other outstretching towards Lucifer, teeth barred, his eyes flaring in malice.

"I made a promise I'd keep this planet safe from the likes of you and all demonic forces...and especially you are not going to run rampant on this world like you have done so in the past! God's will ensures it!" Like passing the idea off, Lucifer made a degrading chuckle.

"God...pfft. Nothing can save you or any mortal I wish to rule from completing my goal." Dusk's initial plan, to shoot him on site now ceased, brows furrowing he looked at the monster and store at him.

"...And what is your goal?" Lucifer only smirked and shook his head.

"What do you believe?" Dusk's eyes half closed.

".......Rule all of heaven and the universe?"

"Close."

"You nut jobs are all alike..." He chuckled, and took his clawed hand and began to stroke it over the blades surface, and Dusk watched, the black he thought was always there seep from its surface, falling to the ground and bubbling through the floor like acid. His eyes glanced at the blade, and his own eyes seemed to close, before returning to meet Dusk's.

"If you go through this life helping people boy, you'll never understand the true meaning of the world, of the universe to it's real form." Dusk frowned deeper into those orange flaming orbs. "...The true meaning...God...you think everything is so simple. You little people with your worthless lives. So minuscule in the grand picture of this existence boy."

"Shut up...you would know nothing...you belong in the pits of hell, because you chose your path." Despite his confidence, fear began to dwell up inside him...and he knew if he didn't act know he would loose his chance. "...And it's because of that path...that you are banned from the land of the living...!" Lucifer only found it in himself to chuckle, the deadly scythe's blade twirling like a windmill in front of him a few moments before standing in an upright position in is hand. A drop of sweat fell down Dusk's cheek, the book beginning to light up, as out of the end of his palm, and soon to engulf his hand was a bright white mass of cloudy energy.

It had no from, a bright cloud of fiery energy, and as Dusk clenched his jaw to make himself fire and force the fear aside, Lucifer moved one finger upwards and moved it towards himself, a long black claw moving threateningly on the end.

"Go on...try."

"...........(gulp)............Go...back where you came from Satan!" The book's letters inscribed in gold, and the fireball grew twice it's size, before it vanished, and not a second later Dusk clenched his fist, and the monster was engulfed in a birth of blinding white fire.


	36. Diversion

His breathe, his eyes, his body, every part of Dusk was shaking; and he didn't even know why. As the fire blazed more than ten feet in the air, every second he awaited to pray, hope to God himself that there would be nothing left when it died down. If not then he would be in dire peril. The flickering flames slowly died down, and Dusk's eyes reflected a kneeling figure, his arms resting over the respective knee it existed above, his face looked at Dusk, smiling the same he had been when it hit him. The white fox fell back to the ground, holding him up were only his arms, moving back and gazing in horror at the monster, the flames burning away at the skin harmlessly.

"N-No...that's not...possible..." Lucifer chuckled, getting up from his spot and walking towards the fox, taking his scythe out in front of him and stopping a few feet from him, looking don upon the now cowering mobian.

"...Of course it is. You honestly don't understand it do you?" The eyes moved closer, and Dusk thought he would cut him to ribbons any second. "I am not a demon." A short growl, and the scruff of Dusk's fur was grabbed and he was lifted up off the ground into the air, arm-length away, his hands prying at the hands, his legs trying to gain onto something. "I'm also not an angel..." Dusk's eyes widened, and he already knew what happened, and why it didn't work. He was again brought closer, this time their eyes were so close that Dusk needed to clench them from the pure heat emanating from the being. "I'm a mix of both..."

Dusk didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Of course. That was why he was untouchable to anything. He had been, thought not anymore, holy. And the spell was only meant to work upon demons. He was an angel, but yet he was a demon. His eyes flickered with humor, as the white fox was flung from his grip and out onto the floor once more.

"I'm immune boy. To all those spells in your little book, only a few would work for me. Too bad for you all the ones that wont work are the most powerful...all the rest won't affect me anyway...I'm simply too strong." A wide and wicked smirk spread across Lucifer's face, his hand forming a large fireball, and his massive clawed foot stepping onto the boy's chest, holding him their, as the very itself was sucked of life and air and all began to alight with a red glow, making the fear in Dusk apparent and the evil in Lucifer also more visible. "I...am an un-holy angel." Dusk could sense something now, he clenched his eyes, and his belly cramped with fear, the blood flowing through his veins twice as fast as usual, the air growing deathly hot, and sweat now dripping down his body, falling off his bangs, dripping down his face, flowing from under his arms, down his chest and stomach.

--

"Yeah bro?..." The awkward silence that met Jeremy's ears while he sat on his bed disturbed him, the entire house seemed completely quiet, and just not until a moment ago he thought he had heard the TV on, maybe it was his imagination. His eyes narrowed a bit towards the door, but then the doorknob turned and he gave a loud gasp, his heart pounding like crazy and praying it was nothing to worry over. He took a deep internal sigh, as a tall white fox with blue eyes and an expressionless face entered the room, three large tails moving through the door's crack as it closed behind him.

Jeremy's face turned soft again, getting up from his bed with a creak and smiling as Dusk walked over, looking around the room as if in a trance of some sort. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, and somewhere in his mind, as he looked over Dusk he wondered if something was wrong, his eyes were more...more, they didn't look laid back any more, they looked as if he was back in the middle of a fight with one of the lords. Concentrated, half frowning, on edge. His hand fumbled around the surface of the drawer, eyes somewhere else, but not there. Anywhere but there. "...Dusk? Are you ok?" It took a moment for him to respond, but a moment later he shook his head, and his usual mona-losa like smile returned and he moved forward to the lesser fox and ruffled his hair.

"...Yeah, sorry, spacing out." Jeremy tried to smile a bit more, and he looked up the arm on his head, messing up the fur, and up into the light blue eyes. There he could feel the similar warm feeling of protectiveness he always got when starring into those duel orbs, and he could dive into them like a warm lake and stay there all day. He felt himself being turned around, and Dusk's arm went down his shoulder, but he kept his distance, and smiled sideways down at him. "Hey, how about pizza?" Jeremy's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love some." Dusk smiled and chuckled, rubbing his side as he walked, and goaded Jeremy into going with him, leading him out of his room, and out into the living room. His eyes looked around, and for some weird reason Jeremy felt weird, and he looked around the entire space, but couldn't make anything of it. It was incredibly hot. He looked up at Dusk as they reached the door, and opened it, and there Jeremy kept his body from going any further, not until his question was answered. For only a moment, when Dusk felt the tug, his eyes flashed a crimson shade, but instantly returned a moment later, and he turned to the younger fox.

"...What is it?" Jeremy's gaze faced away, so he couldn't of possibly seen Dusk's disturbing scowl, before he turned and his face remained a smile.

"...Why is it do damn hot?" Dusk looked back into the empty, silent living room and gave a slight single chuckle that lasted a single note.

"I dunno. Guess that means there aren't any spirits within a couple miles huh?" Jeremy smiled and chuckled, and Dusk smiled to himself, a deathly glint in his eyes as both of the fox's made their way out of the house, and left it silent.

--

"No!...J-Jer-Ack!" The large clawed foot dug deeper into his chest, blood flowing a bit more, and making him give more struggles and yelps of pain, growling at the over towering monster to grin in an evil fashion, looking to the door to his left and then give a hearty laugh.

"Oh shit, there go's your trump card." Dusk growled more, both hands pushing up against the foot, sometimes getting it to move a few inches, before it slammed down again, all in a pointless attempt in Satin's eyes. His face then moved downwards, bending in an inhuman amount right to Dusk's face and held his fireball close, burning right next to the kitsune's face. So hot he could hardly bare it. "The final demon lord, as I realised I'd need someone to keep your little brat out of my horns while I dispose of you...so, I called upon him one more time."

--

"Which place are we going?" Again Jeremy was met by a deadly silence he got to dislike more and more of it the more every time it happened now. Eventually he looked up at Dusk, now walking next to him more faster than he was which was also something weird in itself. Dusk walked normal, always, unless someone was in danger he stayed calm even down to walking without any eagerness.

"...I dunno, anywhere you wanna go."

--

Lucifer again cackled, laughing at the fox's now close to screaming, the flickering flames burning the tips of his muzzle. Finally it was pulled away and in an instant the white fox was kicked in the side as the demon rose and drove his clawed feet into the soft flesh, sending another gash to cause blood to fly, the body hitting the opposite wall across the room, near the dinning room table, and slumped to the floor, head hanging forward, and sitting motionless.

"...Hahahahahah...no reason they couldn't of killed you...besides no brains." He walked over, eyes not leaving the body the entire time, reaching it he leaned down, his head at the fox's level, although head slumped, he could not see his eyes. "...Well let's stop playing around, once your gone I'll give my little friend the signal to finish off your brother." He stayed silent for a moment, and he assumed Dusk knocked out. Taking the scythe he rose, aiming it and grinning. "...Look at this way, you'll finally be able to be with your brother in your favorite place...I bet you'll be very popular up there." The razor gleamed, reflecting the fox's body in it's mirror like surface. "As long as your out of my horns forever...I don't care!" The scythe swung downward, aiming right for his neck, to cleave off his head, just as the fox's hand twitched.


	37. Newcomer: Sonic

**All I can say is that inspiration strikes when it strikes. And ****I think me trying to force myself to constantly think of ideas was only blocking out the inspiration from coming in, so I'll just let it come when it comes.**

"…(Gasp)…" It was not in shock, but more surprise. The red creature blinked a moment, before he fully realized what had just happened. His hands gripped the scorching hot wooden handle of the weapon, now embedded in the wall, but it wouldn't give. Even for him, it wouldn't give.

"…No, I don't think YOU understand…" Still no shock came to the lord of darkness's eyes, face or even body as Dusk rose once more, one foot pinning the scythe to the wall, and a bright misty white aura enveloping the outline of his body. Dusk's now gleaming eyes burned with hate towards him, but like a flower absorbs sunlight, Lucifer seemed to grin, and take in the hate and soon his eyes too, were alit with a menacing flame.

"Interesting. Looks like your spirit form has more energy than I anticipated. No matter." His own massive clawed foot kicked against the back of the blade, and a second later he wrenched it from the wall, not even falling back a bit or loosing balance from the counterforce. It twirled around him again, as if showing off to the fox, before a deep sigh came to Lucifer's face and he brought the end of the weapon to his feet, resting both hands and leaning on the top of the blade as a leaning post. "…You cannot beat me, and that is something God cannot even change. Not now."

Careful to not even make any uneven eye movements, Dusk's golden eyes traveled down the scythe's pole, and back up to the face of the monster. He was scanning. But as though not even noticing, or that he was that cocky, and believed anything Dusk could ever possibly try would fail, Lucifer went on into a monologue.

"Not even Gabriel…" At this Dusk's eyes turned back up to evil, hoping he actually didn't have a good reason Dusk didn't know of for bringing the archangel here…that was sort of his last resort. Like he read his very thoughts Lucifer raised an eyebrow and went on further. "You think because you can summon him means he will show up every time? Angels, especially archangel's can only come to your world once every few days, perhaps weeks, depending on how important they are and what duties they possess. Though he is watching out for you I doubt he will come this time." Dusk's insides were telling him his chances for saving were now slim. They could only get worse.

--

"Why are we here?..." Jeremy frowned, looking around at the surrounding buildings, everything dark, and most of them abandoned warehouses. But the only sound he could hear was the footsteps of the elder white fox a few feet in front of him, keeping a steady pace, like he knew where they were going exactly.

"There's a special place I want to show you." Jeremy blinked and rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head as he stretched as he walked.

"Oh great. Is this another stupid ghost hunt?" Dusk's eyes shone bright red, and a toothy, hideous grin came to his mouth; both of which Jeremy could not see. His voice remained normal despite the visual insanity, and that made it all more creepy to look at.

"Nope. This ones different." As Jeremy now looked around, his eyes squinted into the dark, and his boredom from familiarness soon turned to fear of the unknown. Around them now, was a massive garden, or what had once appeared to be something like that. The most creepy part of it however, were that there were a plentiful amount of statues lining the entire place. The garden seemed to travel inward, a large circle shape as it neared the center, where a smaller four numbered of the statues encircled a small clearing of simple stone path in the middle, that trailed off four times, one in-between each pair of statues.

The fox looked back, and that's when he noticed another thing. Fog. He couldn't see where they had just came from, and he couldn't see thirty feet in any given direction around them. This didn't make sense. He looked back around for Dusk, and blinked, frowning, both familiar with these things by now, but not alone.

"Dusk?..." He was met by nothing but the splitting sound of silence, almost more deafening than any noise at all. Now he almost approached the verge of panicking, as he wheeled around several times, hearing…something close to him, the creak of stone or movement. Both ears instinctively shot up, and both his eyes also widened, looking around and using any sense he had to try and detect Dusk, or whatever was out there. "Why are you-(gasp)!" The adrenal gland flew open, and a sharp spark of adrenaline shot through the veins in the boys body like lightning, his eyes fixed on one spot now. A spot where he could of simply sworn he had seen a shadow move, not a shadow of something, but an actual black silhouette of a person...dart just out of his sight in the far off mist.

--

Dusk's eyes widened and he had almost no time left to think. None at all. His feet barely moved before the loud of the metal cleaving past his head, and the shrill shriek of the wood being sliced in half hit him at once. Making a quick spin in mid air he landed off to the demons right, as he watched again, the scythe wrenched from the wood, and the devil turned and sprinted towards him. Nothing of this world to be sure was the way that thing ran, his legs stretched to the point of a split every leap, and he was already in Dusk's face swinging back the blade, eye to eye before the fox took a breathe.

"(gasp!)" Another massive rip, and this time the swinging weapon cost him a clump of fur from his third tail, not quite out of the way in time. He was still given no time, never. Not with this creature. Near miss of only a centimeter continued, and Dusk was soon sure his adrenal gland would burst, or deflate from overuse any second now. As he dodged though, the fox finally lost his nerve, and with a sudden bang to the roof of his own house, which he wasn't even sure would work, he flew out.

Praying that the monster didn't catch him he flew out, spun around in mid air, and almost died of a heart attack, as the scythe again was coming at him. With only a second for a reflex response, Dusk shot downward, and felt a wind change on his way down from the power put behind the swing. He reached the ground at last, and watched the beast hit the earth with such a power aurora and sheer speed, that three feet of earth around him shot up and out from the ground. All the time, the thing was grinning.

Dusk turned once more, a new strategy building in his mind. Once he led the creature to his book, he knew he had no other…choice. The wind blew past his bangs, tickling at his eyes that were no frozen open, and the once adrenaline that made him hot, was now cold, and that very cold sweat dripped down both cheeks. Lucifer smirked and lowered his hand, now gently walking over to the fox and stepping in front of him, now also out of alert.

"…Nice try. But as I said it's all pointless." Dusk starred up in disbelief, and realized that he was frozen. But it wasn't his muscles. No, he was frozen in sheer shock. A bit of help must of come from a demonic spell, but he was frozen, and in his spirit form no less…

"How?..." They both knew it was a rhetorical question, and instead Lucifer himself also blinked, and looked towards the sky, and after a moment grinned.

"…Looks like they've finally paid off for once." Dusk's heart sank. The scythe vanished. All was silent. "…Your brother is Malphas's hands now."

"…No…no!...If you touch him I'll!-" The fox's chin fell to the scorching palm of Lucifer's right hand, and he leant down a bit to his level.

"You'll do what?…Your not going anywhere, because now…" The scythe reappeared, but this time was now shape shifting before the fox's very eyes. The blade un-curved and pointed itself out, and before long the thing became a long, sharp as a needle javelin, a spear. Lucifer felt it over, his index finger skimming across the blade to the point, and Dusk's eyes captured it in their glassy behold; he pierced it down, and a stream of blood, orange in color, and shedding a steam from it poured out and dripped to the ground below. Instantly frying the grass and turning it to a black and burnt crisp. "Now you are going to join your parents in the eternal afterlife." The blade swung down, and a loud buzzing sound filled the air.

--

"UH!..." With a loud thump, and a sudden breaking of the silence Jeremy felt a sharp and sudden burst of unimaginable pain to the back of his neck, and fell forward, knocked out onto the cold stone below. Silence took over only for a moment more, as a tall figure in the mist stood over him, the shape of a fox with three tails soon began to shift. As if made of water it changed form and now two massive bat like wings sprouted from the monsters back, large claws became it's hands and feet, and it slumped over, gazing down over it's hostage.

"A very very special place brat…hahahahahahaha!" Both claws grabbed each ankle of the teenager, and slowly he was dragged off silently into the fog as well, vanishing from sight completely.

--

Dusk blinked, and for a moment he could of sworn he was looking at heaven, for in front of him there indeed was no more Lucifer, but instead was the same area. He tried to move his legs and arms and found they worked again. His gaze looked across the grass, and he saw the devil already getting up, looking confused, as to what had hit him that hard enough to send him flying at least fifteen feet. Dusk then almost wanted to yell out loud at the next voice he heard, for it was one for which he never of all thought would be there right then. Right now.

"You okay Dusk?" The white fox's eyes went wide again, and he was, for one of the first times in his life so far, completely speechless. There, in the flesh was the same blue spined hedgehog that had helped destroy Robotnik. That same idiotic hedgehog that had helped him defeat Scylla and Charybdis with a grin on his face. That same hedgehog. The only words Dusk could speak now drifted through the air along with the now catching up breeze, perhaps brought and only catching up from the hedgehog's sudden entrance.

"…Sonic." The hero grinned and winked at him, nodding.

"You got it."

"…How did you?..." He stopped the question, and almost now went completely slack jaw in relief, and a hidden rise in courage that wasn't near the surface quite yet. The entire Freedom Fighter squad that Sonic the Hedgehog had been apart of stood behind said smirking rodent. Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus, Bunnie Rabbot, and even a few others he had never heard of before. A black and red hedgehog, that appeared to be related to Sonic, and a red and menacing looking, what seemed to be an echidna. Though he long thought that species had mostly been a rarity nowadays.

Without hesitation, Lucifer frowned at the newcomers, and looked from determined face to face, then finally to the very front, and his burning red eyes met that of green and emerald justice and freedom. His eyebrow raised, and his eyes squinted in annoyance.

"…You…I've seen you before. Who are you?" Dusk wondered why and how he didn't know who Sonic the Hedgehog was, for every person on Mobius knew him, but by the monsters face he clearly had no idea. The blue hedgehog then fixed both eyes on the taller ones and even in the pure face of evil, an evil that made Robotnik look like a saint, he grinned a cocky smirk, and crossed both arms, one finger poking out as he winked almost friendly at the creature. Lucifer was already intrigued in him.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic…the Hedgehog!"

**Epic Win for the cheesy Sonic line ending x3**


	38. Encounters of the third kind

You could've broken the tension in air and shattered the area with a gunshot. No one was moving, and all were simply starring at the large red creature that now grew a large smirk, veering across his face until the chilling razors that were an excuse for his teeth split apart, and his scythe fell to his side both pupil less eyes widening as he began to take in the figure before him in full detail.

"Sonic…" The smirk grew larger, and now both eyes narrowed, and it was plainly obvious something wicked was being planned. The demons very tone was now deathly wispy and quiet "Of course, how could I forget? The rodent that's saved this cosmic rock's ass from total take over one too many times…from, Robotnik." Sonic remained motionless, smirk now gone as the thing went on, and only starred at him blankly and sternly.

"…I bet he's real happy down there with you." Lucifer's eyes flickered dangerously as his gaze turned to the left, behind Sonic and past his shoulder, to meet none other than the now equally angry looking squirrel that was Sally. If possible Lucifer's sneer grew larger, and he laughed, more like cackled. His eyes and Sally's connected.

Tails blinked and turned to Rotor, his eyes still remaining on the demon to see if he looked at him or not, while he whispered silently.

"What happened to Robotnik? I thought he was still in jail." The walrus gulped, it was getting hot; and it wasn't even 50 degrees out.

"N-no…he…died about a week ago." He turned and kept the fox from gasping just in time, sweat going down his cheek. "…He, tried to escape…a really risky way…and fate wasn't on his side." The brown and orange fox nodded and slowly went back to his place behind Sonic and Sally, who now bore as the main defense against the creature verbally at least so far. Lucifer's wild eyes, now seemingly burning with pure and utter insane excitement as he looked back into Sally's eyes and hissed.

"Oh yes…he's treated like a king." Not Sally, but another voice growled from her right shoulder, and all she could say and do was turn and look a little shocked.

"Sonic?..." Her voice went in and out of his ears it seemed, for the hedgehog, now teeth barred and eyes narrowed growled towards the monster, entered a ready position for another spin dash. Both Knuckles and Shadow, whose eyes had been fixed on him both got ready as well, leaping in front of the others and joining Sonic as Shadow too began ready, energy glowing in his hands, eyes transfixed and none emotional as usual. Knuckles too growled, clenching both fists, and placing one foot behind him. Finally came Dusk, who joined beside Sonic and opposite from Shadow.

Like someone just told him a very pathetic joke that made no sense, Lucifer store at all three and for a moment they seemed to think they were actually scaring him. Soon though, the vile and bone chilling laugh echoed through all their ears again, and the demon simply crossed his arms and cocked his head a small inch.

"Isn't that cute. They think they can defeat me. Even the four of you, if I truly desired I could wipe all four of you from this planet in seconds…but because I'm such a fair…" He stopped for a moment, almost trying to figure out what he should refer to himself as, as the four fighters now blinked at him. "…Dark lord? It'll have to do for now. I'll decline your challenge…" Of course the first growl to come was that of Knuckles, who instantly jumped forward a foot and banged both fists together, and then yelled at the monster in his deep angry voice.

"Decline!? Coward!" Dusk's heart already sank, and half of his immediate instinct was to shut the echidna up. But it was too late; Lucifer already opened his eyes and store straight forward. The devil seemed to close his eyes, and in the blink of an eye, a sickening sound came through the air again. As if…bones and joints were…

"KNUCKLES RUN!" Dusk yelled franticly, but before the red echidna could even execute a reflex response, he let loose a small gasp of air as a massive long red clawed hand gripped around his neck and he was lifted high off the ground. Lucifer's arm had not disconnected; but stretched. Now over ten feet long he reeled Knuckles back in towards him with such ease it was frightening.

As the echidna squirmed and growled, trying to pry apart the creatures hand, Lucifer simply held him in front of his face, now gazing into his eyes, making Knuckles stare into the fireballs that were the creatures eyes.

"Hasty aren't you?..." His voice, the tone was like poison, Dusk could feel a rapid sting of intense heat coming in the air; and then, without even noticing it fully, all of the now startled and distraught audience of animals gasped. In a single lightning fast motion that carried out in less than a milesecond, Knuckles was tossed lightly into the air about a foot, and then as he fell back down the same clawed hand gripped his face, clenching down, and then turning downward, and face planting him into the ground, so hard that earth shot up around the two of them.

"Knuckles!" Sonic himself was speechless, he had never seen such speed; not even…in himself.

The small group remained quiet, as the hand let go of the echidna's head and he stood straight again, dust from the earth settling again. No smirk on his face now, he starred angrily at Dusk.

"Malphas is waiting for you not too far from here in the center of your city's park, you will go alone Dusk. If you fail to defeat Malphas, in his terms, then your dear brother will be dragged to the bowels of hell." As he continued, the ground around his feet burst into a flame that slowly rose up his body. "Once that happens, you will have two days before your brother dies, and his soul will remain in hell with the damned forever." The large engulfing flame reached his waist. "Go and save him, try, with your little friends; but if you die in hell, your soul is out of jurisdiction of heaven, and you will remain with me…forever." The final thing to go were his eyes, and with a final, gigantic explosion of the flame, all clenched their eyes in the light, only to reopen them to see nothing there but Knuckles in a roused up pile of dirt around him.

No one spoke. But this time Dusk was not only wide eyed, but agape as well, and as he store on at the place where Lucifer had been, his eyes shook in his head. Sonic turned and faced towards him, barely speaking, for even he knew how dangerous this was getting.

"Dusk…you'll beat him…don't worry-"

"I have to." Sonic's eyes glistened, and he nodded with a blank expression, as slowly the red echidna could be heard swearing profusely about twenty feet away now, getting up and demanding where the heck the devil had gone, and how he was going to rip him a new one. Dusk looked on now, as the breeze picked up, he looked back at the others, a deep concerned and serious look on his face. "I…if I can't defeat him…"

"We've got your back. Don't worry. Even if you can't beat him, we're with you every step of the way." Dusk looked thankfully at the blue hedgehog as he spoke, winked, gave him the thumbs up, and nodded; tears rolled down Dusk's cheeks, as he shook hands with the blue hero of the planet, and then turned, holding his hand out as his book flew from the house, and smacked into his palm, where it closed upon impact.

He gave a final look back on the others, and then closed his eyes, opened the book, muttered something and then vanished. Once he did, the others all closed in to one another, and Sonic, now serious look on his face began to talk.

"Alright…guys, let's do this."

--

He was already there in a heartbeat. Sensing a demons presence on Mobius, something as powerful as Malphas was like seeing a fire in the night. Of course the other two he hadn't sensed. Which meant this time, he wanted to be found. He wanted Dusk to find him, and fight him. The white fox, now frowning with anger and worry turned, and walked towards the gigantic cloud of fog that seemed to engulf the entire park.

Without any hesitation he entered, and kept his eyes open, not even squinting, and he somehow knew where to go. The demon was guiding him. Around every bend Dusk could have sworn he saw something move, or one of the many gargoyle statues give a horrific grin. He knew it was either his rapid mind, or actual illusions. Finally he could feel the fur on his three tails stand on end, and frowning, walked forward, and found himself in a clearing.

Not exactly a clearing, but a large circle of open area. There were eight gargoyles on large pillars that overlooked the area, and now Dusk knew what Lucifer meant by "on his terms". His eyes squinted, and he could see the statues close to him, but even he couldn't see if they were the thing or not. He didn't need to have previous knowledge that Malphas was a gargoyle in appearance, by this setting, it was a given.

Finally, getting sick of watching him search, a strong, snickering voice came from his right, and Dusk flew around so fast he almost cracked his neck.

"Hehehe…so you must be Dusk." The white fox now squinted, but there was no need. No looking was needed to know this gargoyle was alive; the account of it moving was enough for that. At first Dusk noticed Jeremy instantly. Although the same color as the fog, he could see the boy laying, most likely knocked out since Lucifer said he would die in two days if he failed to save him from Malphas.

After seeing the knocked out fox at the base of a large, Greek style carved pillar, Dusk's eyes traveled up to the top to see the third demon lord sitting. He sat almost comfortably, one leg curled up underneath his chin as the other lay off the edge limply. He could see two great bat wings behind him, curled up in disuse. The fox growled, energy forming in his hands.

"Yes…Malphas." The demon smirked, and he chuckled, slowly changing positions rapidly. He now flew up into a squatting position, and both wings, with the sound of a giant fan waving flew apart. Both were at least ten feet in length, at least. The white fox's energy glowed brighter, as Malphas's body now sat squatting silently, and a single hand drew up from his side, opening and showing Dusk the half foot long talons, as the hand went off to his side, and he cackled.

"Well alright then. Let's get this hoedown started huh!?" The pillar dropped a few pebbles from it's broken top, as the gigantic bat like monster flew from his perch and vanished into the mist, still cackling, but now, from all around.


	39. Trick

"AhahahahahaAHHAHAHAHA!! Come on BOY! I've been sitting in that hell hole for WEEKS just waiting to SKIN YOU!" Dusk closed his eyes as he dodged behind yet another pillar, barely missing another orange blast from the gargoyle demon's attack. Dusk knew that Jeremy was his top priority, but as he got ready top leap and out run for the fox boy he remembered was by the pillar a couple ten yards away, he gasped, and his hearth lurched. Nothing was there, not anymore.

A sudden dark and maniacal voice came next to his left ear and said, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you…" The next thing Dusk knew he was hit in the back with something long and sharp; he went tumbling from his spot across the stone ground and collided with another pillar with his back.

"Ahrrhh…!" He clenched his eyes through the pain now pulsating up his torso and down his back, and both his ears perked at the sound of wings flapping and settling as Malphas perched on a pillar top nearby and began to cackle in joy.

"Ahahahahahahaaa! You know when I first saw you and that brat I could have sworn you were going to be the most pathetic push over's ever. But you've surprised all of us down there…" Dusk heard him begin to tap the pillar with one long claw. "Never would I have thought someone like you would ever be able to get rid of Apirus mostly single handedly. And be able to summon your guardian angel, who in fact was that Wing-footed pigeon Gabriel! Imagine! YOU! AHhahahahahahaaaa!!!"

"Nnnnn…" Dusk groaned as he forced himself up, his body whining at him in pain. He took out his hand and found the gash on his back, closed his eyes and concentrated, a green light forming around his hand as he slowly healed up the wound. His eye glanced at Malphas, who was now laying on his side on the pillar, which would normally be impossible to keep balance for a mortal. "…Where's…Jeremy…"

The gargoyle raised one eyebrow and grinned a sadistic wry smirk as he jumped back up and stood out on it.

"He's YOU'RE brother, what? You lose track of him!? Ahahahahahahaha!" Dusk slowly got to his feet, the healing working quite well. He stood straight and took a deep breathe.

"You're going to lose track of your face if you don't bring him back right now." Malphas grinned wider.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh! What a nasty threat! I'm shivering! Oh help! Please! The white fox boy is going to claw off my face! I'm so SCARED!!!"

Dusk gasped as the gargoyle leapt from the pillar and began to swoop down towards him. He barely had enough time to make a dodge roll to the left, and just enough for him to get out of range of the demon's long clawed hands that would no doubt act like hooks and reel him in if he got close enough. Dusk got back up, just in time to see the demon reach another perch on a pillar, turn around and fly back down again, his eyes wide with blood lust, his claws outstretched, and his very wings making streams through the air from how fast he was going.

Dusk growled, clenching his fists and gathering the light blue energy into them, and then kneeling on one foot for a minute. He waited for the demon to get within grabbing distance, and with a propelling push of his foot the fox jumped out of danger, landing again and instantly aiming in his outstretched hands towards the demon as he neared another perch, as Dusk used his eye just looking above the end of wrists like a sniper rifle.

A massive blast of blue light erupted out of the end of the fox's hands, and shot straight for the demon's back, but as Dusk thought, it now aimed perfectly at his heart just as he turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The pillar exploded in a cloud of dust and rubble, and Dusk was forced backwards onto his back from the force of the explosion. The only sound was now pieces of rock hitting the ground around Dusk, and the rapid pitter patter of the dust settling on the ground that sounded similarly like rain. Dusk was panting, his heart thumping through his furred chest. He got up and starred at the cloud of dust of the pillar and began to slowly walk towards it.

"…RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"(Gasp!) Nnrnrn!" Dusk was grabbed by his shoulders, and flown backwards rapidly, and then pinned against the wall of the fountain that stood at the center of this massive area. The claws dug through his shoulders, and he winced in pain, forcing to open his eyes and stare into the grinning face of the demon, unharmed.

"AAHahhahahahaha! Oww…that tickled…" Dusk growled, and Malphas wiggled a finger back and forth in his face. "Ah-Ah-Ah…you can do better than that, go on! Try and banish me like you BANISHED…APIRUS!!!" Dusk's eyes widened as a breeze struck against his face, and the demon flew back, up and away from him in an instant. The black gargoyle turned back and spread out his wings, his hands going out next to him as they began to crackle with purple electricity energy. He looked down at the white fox and cackled again. "HAhahahahahhaa!! Come now DUSK! Let's see you handle my lesser SIBLINGS!!!"

The purple energy shot form the demon's fingertips, and each hitting the bodies of the stone gargoyles sitting perched motionlessly on the chosen ten inner pillars that encircled the fountain. Dusk lost his breathe as one by one, flakes of stone began to flake from they're eagle like bodies, and they're eyes broke open into the piercing red glow that all the demons shared. Once mostly free, every statue's outer shell exploded, as they began shrieking in a horrid cryptic voice. Dusk crouched and covered his ears, watching as after the gargoyles left they're perches, and began circling the area around the fountain, Malphas to Dusk's regret, lost in the mix of them.

Dusk quickly stood back up, his eyes dashing from flying menace to another, looking for any sign of the real Malphas. As he stood, his guard now dropped, and in a searching mode, he never noticed the now vanish from the stream flying round his head.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Damn it!-AHhhh!" The fox was thrown to the ground, a large scrap across his left arm, as the winged beast wet back into the flock. "Come out here and fight!-AHrhhh!" Another shriek, and another scrap, across his back again. Though he tried, every time the fox tried back up, another deathly scrap was delivered to his battered body. "Malphas!-Arghh!" As he received scratch after scratch, a voice came out from somewhere around him.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!!! Looks like I found your weakness fox! Apirus...tried to beat you...with STRENGTH!" His voice raised just as Dusk made a rapid breathe for air, and a dark shape impaled him in the stomach, and sent him flying into a ruin wall. The fox coughed, breathing hard as he wobbled back up, growling at the cloud. The maniac 's voice continued to ring through his ears more than any blow. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Then Nyybas...tried to defeat you using his skills in puppetry and his BRAINS!"

"Ughhh!-..." The fox was hit in the side by the same shape, and was sent tumbling on his side across the marble ground. He was now shaking, and still tried to stand, glancing around for the looked up and growled at a gargoyle land on the pillar about thirty feet from him.

"...You don't NEED anything to defeat Dusk the great fox! All you NEED!," The demon flew forward, heading straight towards the panting fox, who used the pillar next to him as a support as he got up, the pure hatred rising inside his stomach. Ten feet away and Malphas's claw outstretched, ready to split Dusk's face in two. A wide sadistic grin covered his face, as Dusk glared at him with pure malevolence and disgust. "ALL YOU NEED...IS TO KILL HIS HEART! BY KILLING THAT BRAT!!!" Dusk's heart snapped. His fist began shaking against the pillar, and his entire mind was burning with anger. "And now YOU CAN GO JOIN HIM!"

"...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" The white fox's eyes shot open, completely light blue, and a large blast of energy shocked through the entire area. It went past everything, and the moment anything was hit, it began to slow rapidly, before coming to a complete stop. And where Malphas came to a direct stop in front of Dusk's face. The fox growled, and a growl turned into a burning yell, as every ounce of the fox's energy gathered into his fist. Steam leaked form the the boy's very mouth, his body, and the fist most of all. "FUCKING DIE!" Time began to slowly move again, and Malphas's red eyes went wide open, as the most forceful and powerful punch in the universe collided with his face. There was a split second of the sound of a skull cracking and shattering, and the gargoyle was shot like a cannonball out of the cannon through pillar after pillar.

The pillar's split in half from the speed of the impact, and sliced off they're lower halves and onto the ground below. Malphas slowly rose from the in case of a wall, holding his face and shaking, as steady drops of blood dripped off to the ground below, acting as acid and melting through. He looked through one eye and gasped.

"RuUUACCCCK..." With another deafening impact the demon was nailed in the torso with the fox's knee, and he was catapulted into the air almost a mile. Dusk teleported after him, reappearing directly in his face, and grabbing the crippled gargoyle's neck, and pulling back his other 's very voice shook with an uneven anger.

"God fucking speaks you SON OF A BITCH!" Malphas looked up into the air, the fabric of space around the fox's hand begin to twist and bend around the simple concentrated energy in the punch. Dusk clenched his eyes, and let go of his grip of holding back his fist.

--

Dark but calm yellow eyes carefully looked up, and one eyebrow raised as a large wave of air focused in on the two far away specks, before the sound rivaling an atomic blast erupted, and the black speck below the white one sped into the ground, and the entire world lit up. The stone pillars, the ground, the clouds in the sky, everything was blown to pieces and backwards by the incredible blast force as Malphas hit the ground. The black form chuckled, floating in the air ominously, seemingly unaffected by the blast as stone and ground went flying past him.

"...Very reckless. Recklessness get's you killed. Good thing he was never alive." He turned back to the small white fox behind him and grabbed him, chuckling sinisterly before vanishing in a black cloud.

--

"How do you FUCKING LIKE IT HUH!?" The fox cried, tears going down his face in constant drops. They blurred his eyes, even as he banged the body of the demon against the destroyed earth beneath him. As he did so, soon enough the sound of something zooming loser reached his ears; knowing what and who it was he let go of the body, and simply knelt and remained quiet.

"...Dusk!" Said a blue hedgehog, appearing next to him, and gaping around at the completely obliterated area. "You...okay?"

"...No..." Dusk said, rising back up and still looking at the ground, taking a deep breathe and calming himself, wiping the tears away as Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"How come? Ha! Looks like you just massacred that demon right? What's there to be sad about?" As Sonic tried his comforting, Tails walked over, looking around, his ears drooping.

"...Where's Jeremy?" The orange fox asked with an almost nervous voice. Dusk shook again, watching as the demon's body began to melt into the ground, the wicked soul that was the real demon long gone.

"...In hell..."

---

"Pfpfpfptptp-HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Malphas growled at the laughing, the minute reaching the plane, falling over onto his side and resting. APirus chuckled, laying down with his hands out in front of him, classic dog form that hew as half of.

"Well at least it worked huh!? Hahahahahahaha!" Nybbas only sighed.

"Indeed...here comes Orobas now." The three demons looked up, and right through the ceiling came a dark shadowy figure, no direct form in particular. He landed, and the others greeted him. "Well done Orobas, looks like it finally worked." The black figure looked sideways at the centipede.

"...Of course it was well done. It was my plan." Nyybas said nothing, turning away and slithering off. Apirus got back up, walking round the shadow like a cheetah stalking prey.

"So...did you get him?" Orobas simply took out his hand, also a shadow, and upon it, floating in mid air it seemed was a teenage white fox laying unconcious. Apirus chuckled, but Malphas was the one to speak.

"Rrrrrr...FUCK that hurt!....Hehehe my only consolation in ANY of this is we finally got that stupid brat..." He was interrupted, as the boy was lain on the ground, and the sound of footsteps reached all of them. Immediately they all bowed in unison, backing away as the tall red demon king entered the room. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the fox, and he lent down, gabbing the boy by the neck and holding him up over him, gazing up at him.

"-And with this 'stupid brat' I will bring about the end of that bothersome insect..."

--

**For all who say "Malphas was defeated too fast, it should be obvios that it was planned, and he is not banished, Dusk obliterated his earthly body, if he really wanted or needed to he could go back to mobius the next day after he "healed". **


End file.
